A Second Chance
by MusicisMyAnswer
Summary: Based on Skins from both Emily and Naomi's point of view. Set in Ireland. First couple of chapters look back and tell the story of what happened the summer they first met. I've changed the characters about abit. Here's hoping you like what I've done.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Emily

"You're going to be late Emily"

"Huh, what mum?"

"I said you're going to be late it's half twelve. Don't you start at one?"

Damn now I'm not going to have time to wash my hair. "Feck it"

"Emily!" mum said offended.

"It's not swearing mum"

"Emily it is and you..."

"Ok, ok I'm sorry I didn't mean to almost swear, lost track of the time. Why did I go back to my studies again?"

"Because you want to become a famous researcher and fix the world" she smiled. "You're almost there Hun. Although I don't know why you keep on that job you're spread thinly enough as it is."

"I enjoy it mum, it takes my mind off all the crazy science stuff besides drunken people and rude tourists are what I live for. Ok I'd better go I'm late as it is." I pecked her on the cheek before running out the door shouting "Don't wait up I'll be in the lab tonight." The door slammed behind me just as she was saying "Emily you'd better come home you need to sleep sometimes too" Bless her she really does worry about me but after this year it will all be worth it I hope. "What the fuck" a horn sounded startling me out of my thoughts.

"Emily you want a lift you're already late?"

"Yes please, thanks Sean. You startled me there." The joys of living in a small fishing village everyone knows you and where you're supposed to be even if you don't. An chorrain is a tiny wee village in the north west of Ireland, population 1,025. I've lived here my whole life only leaving to go to university and even then I came back most weekends to work in the local pub. I love it here and wouldn't change it for the world. I like to think of it as a little piece of paradise that not many people know about. Those that do are sworn to secrecies or they'll be forever banished. The stuff of fairy tales! Seriously though it is a beautiful place. Amazing golden sandy beaches, framed with sheltering headlands, stunning views of the Atlantic Ocean, a totally breathtakingly unspoilt landscape rugged and wild. The most beautiful place on earth but I may be a wee bit biased.

"Did ye hear about the ward's young un?"

"Huh? Sorry Sean what was that" I said apologetically

"Jaysus you're in a wee world of your own today Emily. Sure I was just saying did ya hear about ward's young un?"

"No Who? Chardonnay? Nah not heard a thing about her"

"Aye her, sure she's gone and got herself pregnant by that wee bollocks of a Boyle, Donal. Charlie and Mary are in a wild way sure she's only fourteen." That's what happens when you give your daughter a stripper's name. I thought, Oh Emily be nice.

"God that's awful hi, she's so young but I'm sure they'll get through it. Tis common enough these days."

"I know Emily it's too common sure she's only a kid herself. Weren't you're folks lucky with you, no need to worry about you and the boys. What with you getting the gay. Katie maybe was a different story eh"

"Getting the gay Sean? Like a cold I caught it? I giggled

"Ah Jesus Emily, I didn't mean that the way it came out. Sure I'm just an auld fool I don't know what I'm saying take no heed of me."

"It's ok Sean I knew what you meant" I laughed as I got out of the car. "Thanks for the lift. Have a nice day." Caught the gay I sniggered to myself that's hilarious. He's not a homophobe he's never been anything but nice to me. He just doesn't quite understand it. It surprises me though coming from such a small village and now openly gay I thought I'd come up against much more, apart from a small few I've never had much hassle. Nobody really treats me any different and to think I was worried I'd be outcast. Just shows I'm the judgmental one. Their open-mindedness, another reason why I love this little gem of a place more than anywhere else in the world. Shit! I really am late get a move on Emily. I rushed through the door of the bar just as it opened falling through it, taking down the cute girl that was with the crew of the 'Derry Air'. I caught ocean blue eyes staring up at me as I lay on top of her pinning her to the ground, I know those eyes. I got up clumsily stumbling backwards into Freddie.

"Watch out Emily are you trying to take the whole crew out at once" he laughed grabbing a hold of me before I floored us both.

"Shit shit, fuck it, I'm so sorry are you ok? Are you hurt?" I said taking hold of her arm helping her back to her feet. She looked puzzled just staring into my eyes, why is she looking at me like that fuck she's going to hit me. "Again let me apologise I'm really sorry" I said hoping my grovelling would prevent a slap coming my way.

She broke into a smile "It's ok I'm fine accidents happen. It's not your fault getting through doors can be difficult" She laughed "Thanks way to make me feel like an even bigger eejit" I joked flashing her a smile.

"Well I'd better go catch up with the guys" she said rolling her eyes "They'll accuse me of skiving again."

"Well we can't have that can we. Bye and sorry again" I mumbled as she disappeared through the door. I know those eyes, why do I know those eyes.

"Nice entrance Emily definitely one of your best. Right up there with soup over the bridesmaid" came the voice of my boss.

"Feck off Tim! Sorry I'm late"

"When are you ever on time" he smiled.

"Love you too Timmy. I'm off upstairs to get changed won't be long"

"Come see me in the beer store afterwards I need to talk to you about something"

"Ooh mysterious, I wonder what that could be I'm intrigued" I teased heading off upstairs.

Those eyes my head refuses to admit what my heart already knew the moment I saw them, She's changed her hair its longer, her accent is a little muddled up too but those huge blue twinkling eyes they're exactly like I remember. It can't be though; it can't be Naomi...

I remember the summer like it was yesterday, it was unusually hot for Ireland an Indian summer mum called it. Long sun filled days at the beach, hot sweaty nights partying. It was the summer before we all went our separate ways, different universities, and different cities of to start different lives. It was and still is my favourite summer, it was the summer I met her the summer I loved her. I remember vividly the first time we met; Effy and I were out on the boat looking for Dulse. A type of seaweed that Cook was sure we could smoke to get high, his Uncle had told him. I was a little sceptical but game after all I was an I'll try anything once kind of girl. I thought about letting him in on the sea slugs found off the coast that if licked give a mild but fun trip. However I was sure if I did, I'd be the one diving for them all summer best keep that information to myself so. It was during this thought process I saw her , I'd seen her before a few times that week, always on the same rocks always writing in that journal and always gone by the time I got back to shore. This time she stayed and moved down to the pier as we headed back to shore. She was beautiful short perfect blonde hair and the bluest eyes I'd ever seen, lips that just begged to be kissed.

"Stop staring you perv" teased Effy

"I'm I'm not staring" I mumbled

"You so are! Ooh this is fun, Em is it love or lust? Awh lust at first sight" said Effy playfully.

I stuck out my tongue "Feck off Effy. Now you going to help me tie up the boat or am I going to have to let you go for a surprise dip ya wench"

She giggled "yes captain" Our Playful banter was interrupted by a

"Can I help you guys tie up?" I looked up to see her standing above us, getting caught up in those luminous blue eyes. God those eyes could make the bluest sky seem dull. Oh god Emily say something and stop staring, try not to act like a complete social retard.

Effy to the rescue with a "sure you can kind stranger. Emily want to go up front and throw the girl the line"

"Umh yeah yeah sure sorry I got it"

I threw her the rope not realising my feet were caught up in it, lost my balance, stumbled forward slipping on some seaweed summersaulting head first over the bow of the boat and into the water. Spectacular falls and Naomi seem to be my thing.

"You eejit are you ok?" Effy said before collapsing into a heap convulsing into fits of laughter. Managing a "that's the funniest thing I've ever seen. Awh Em it was hilarious." Before the uncontrollable laughter took over again.

"Aye Effy I'm fine, a little help please. I'm all tangled up here"

"Can you make it over here and I'll help pull you up" Came the voice of the beautiful blonde. Smooth Em you really played it cool there I bet she's dead impressed. I swam over towards the rock she was perched on and she helped drag me up onto it untangling the rope from my legs.

"Thanks for that" I smiled.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled "Your welcome, I couldn't just leave you bobbing helplessly in the water like that. I'm Naomi by the way life saver extraordinaire"

"I'm Emily captain clumsy with a penchant for fabulously funny falls. That giggling ball rolling around on the deck there is my so called best friend Effy"

"Ems I would have helped eventually" sniggered Effy. "Nobody happened to get that on video eh" she burst out laughing.

"Bitch! It was funny though eh" I chuckled.

"I didn't think that combination of moves was physically possible" Naomi snorted before we all collapsed into a fit of giggles. I thought that snort was possibly the cutest thing I'd ever heard. We lay there trying to catch our breath in between bouts of laughter, Effy suddenly shouted "shit please tell me that it's not actually ten to three and my watch is just playing with me.

"Afraid not Eff" I said "You're going to be late again, I'd start running."

"Shit, shit, fuck, bollocks. That fucker is just looking for an excuse to fire me. Was nice to meet you Naomi, look after little miss clumsy here for me will ya and make sure she gets back home alive and in one piece if ya can" she said winking at me giving me her trademark cheeky smirk before running off up the hill. "I'll tell Cook to come down for the Dulse. Catch ya in Kelly's later" she shouted back before disappearing over the sand dune.

"She won't actually get fired will she?" Asked Naomi.

"No as much as Ronan threatens to sack her he wouldn't she's too good at selling crappy expensive tours to tourists. Although with Effy you never know she did get fired from her last job for what she said to a customer.

"Why what did she say?"

"An American tourist said 'top of the mornin' to her and she responded with 'to be sure, to be sure, to go fuck yourself asshole''

"Fuck off! Are you serious, no fecking way."

"Yep honest, I was there. It was so funny, the poor fella didn't know where to look or what to say."

"Ha-ha that's gas" she laughed

"That's our Effy ye never know what she'll say next" I laughed sneaking another quick glance at the beauty beside me. My tummy tumbled every time she caught my eye. I think you're hooked Emily, she's beautiful, so, so beautiful. "I've not seen you around here before, are you on holiday?" I asked let the interrogation begin. I want to know as much as possible about this girl.

"No my dad is... actually my step dad is Kieran Campbell "

"He owns the boat 'the Derry Air' right, so your mum is Gina? But I've never seen you before. Did they keep you locked away?'" I joked playfully nudging her shoulder with my arm.

"Funny woman eh" she smiled "your actually not far off, I don't usually get the chance to come up here very often. I was at boarding school in Galway and I usually spend my summers in Europe with Gina. Kieran when he wasn't out fishing. We decided to stay in Ireland this summer because it's the last before I go to uni." "So what were you guys up to out on the boat? I've seen you out there a few times this week quite the little fish aren't ya." She beamed

"Been keeping a close eye on me have ye?" I asked teasingly seeing her cheeks colour a rosy red before she turned away from my gaze to look out over the bay.

"Uhm well yeah, no I mean I just come down here a lot and you're err always here." She stammered embarrassed.

She's blushing how cute you might well have a chance here Emily. Time to save the blushing blonde. "We were out collecting some Dulse for a friend of ours. He reckons he can smoke it when it dries out. I'm not too confident though."

"I would tend to be as sceptical as you about his chances of getting high from smoking that" She sniggered. "I'm game to find out though shall we go find this friend of yours"

"No need that's him coming down towards us now" I replied giving a wave to Cook.

"Emilio" He shouted running towards me grabbing me throwing me over his shoulder and spinning us around. "Cook let me go now" I screamed kicking out at him. "Emily you're wet" he announced crudely smirking putting me back down on the pier. "I knew you had a thing for the cookie monster but that's ridiculous" he laughed

"I fell overboard you idiot! Behave or you're Dulse will be going that way too"

"You wee star that's loads, is it all for me?" he asked looking at our afternoon's work spread out over the deck.

"Aye it's all yours surprisingly enough there's not that big a market for the smoking of dulse"

"Ye of little faith Emilio, you'll see" he grinned. Naomi snorted at his confidence in the dulse's hallucinogenic powers. "Oh hello Blondie checking out the cookie monster I see" he said eyes roaming lewdly over her body. "In your dreams" Naomi laughed

"Not one of yours is she Emily. I can cure that Blondie." He winked at Naomi.

"Stop being a prick Cook" I said panicking. He's going to fuck her and ruin everything. "This is Naomi you're boss's daughter so back the fuck off. Or you might just go missing at sea" I said gleefully remembering she was Kieran's daughter. He can't touch her Kieran would kill him and everything is ok again breathe Emily.

"Come on, Naomikins. You want it, I want it. Let's get together and feel alright. Your dad won't mind" He smirked.

"You couldn't make me "alright" if you stapled your tongue to my clit and stood in a cement mixer." She replied eyebrow raised lips curled at the corners trying to hold back the inevitable smile.

Cook laughed out "I like you, you're funny Blondie. I think you should keep her Em" Don't worry I'm planning to I smiled to myself.

"I'll walk ya back if you like your place is on my way" I said to her "Can you manage the Dulse by yourself Cook I've got to get home and showered before the gig."

"Aye no bother, Freddie is coming down to help after he closes the shack. You go make yourself pretty for the tourists ya sell out" He teased Thanks again Em I'll see you later.

"Gig?" she asked as we walked off up the beach.

"Aye I play in a band couple times a week in the local. Just a bit of craic keeps the tourists happy and helps strengthen my college fund. We're not that good but no one seems to mind. You should come later we usually hit the beach for party afterwards it's always fun. You'll get to meet everyone." I said enthusiastically wishing her to say yes.

"Sure sounds fun count me in. I bet you and your band are just great" she said sweetly as we stopped outside her house.

"Ok this is you, show starts at 8pm catch ya later Naoms" I smiled before waving and running on up the road. Seems like all I've done today is smile at her. She's here for the summer Ems, this summer is already shaping up to be in the words of Effy epic!

Ok so that was chapter one, I hope it wasn't too awful for you guys. I apologize now for offending anyone with my attempts to write Naomily fic I just thought I'd give it ago. Please review all comments are welcome. Also are ideas for the many improvements I know are needed. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Naomi **

_**Ok so here's chapter 2 sorry about the delay but I've been crazy busy. Lets hope it's worth the wait It's quite a long chapter and I could have probably split it into two but I didn't really know where to so I decided to leave it as one. It can be a little fluffy in parts but hey I'm proud of this chapter besides everyone needs a little cheese in their life right. Cheers to cheese enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: No copyright intended. Unfortunately I don't own the music in this chapter but I wish I did.**_

The car turned up the driveway, gravel crunching noisily underneath, skidding slightly as it came to a stop outside the house. The green door swung open and Kieran ran out to greet me.

"Naomi what are you doing here?" He yelled before grabbing me into one of his big bear hugs, ruffling my hair with his hand just like when I was a kid.

"Mum hasn't called you then?" I said grimly.

"Another fight eh kiddo" He frowned "Ye two are too alike that's you're problem. Awh Naomi darling, She'll come round eventually. It will just take a bit of time."

"Aye I hope so dad." I said forcing a slight smile. He thinks it was another fight about my change in careers. If only, I guess I should probably tell him. Later, right now I want to enjoy how happy he is I'm here.

"Come on in kiddo, a celebratory Bulmer's is in order better than that watery imitation piss those yanks sell ye across the Atlantic" He chuckled taking my bags from the car.

"Too right dad! To the kitchen with you pint glass with ice thanks" I winked "I'll throw my bags upstairs. He might not be my real dad but in my opinion he's better than the real thing. He's been the constant father figure in my life since I was six. I love him to bits and I know he thinks of me just like he would his biological daughter. He and mum knew each other years before I was born, somewhat childhood sweethearts but lost touch during the troubles in the north only to find each other years later. It's quite a cute story well I think so anyway. A modern fairy tale Gina used to tell me growing up.

"Happy to be back home Naomi?" He smiled a glint of a tear in his eye.

"Aye. It's been too long, I'm sorry," I mumbled woefully. I should have come back sooner. I never planned to stay away this long, it just got harder and harder to come back. "I think I'll take a walk down to the beach see if I still recognise the place.'

"You'll see nothings changed much same old faces just a little older, you'll fit right back in kid. Be like you never left." He smiled. "Take your phone in case you need anything."

I skipped off down the beach, what was it about this place that had the ability to turn me into a giddy jovial kid again. I could feel the soft ocean breeze, the warmth of the sun on my skin. I inhaled deeply taking in the scent of the ocean. God I'd forgotten how much I loved this place. I made my way up onto the headland and down to the cape that stretched out into the sea, the sound of the waves crashing around me. This is were she used to take me, she said it was the only place you could see the whole bay and beach but no one could see us nestled between the rocks. We would sit for hours chatting watching the dark ocean waves clashing amongst each other high above the ocean floor. It was one of many favourite places that she took me to. She showed me so many amazing and beautiful places that summer. She thought and showed me all about the ocean, her ocean. I closed my eyes; I wanted her to be here, to take me in her arms, to taste the salt on her lips. For her to tell me that she forgives me, that she understands and that everything is going to be all right. I miss her, it's harder being here, the overwhelming need to run away is difficult to ignore. I've avoided this for so long, it was time to come home, to make things right or to at least try. I know I wouldn't want anything to do with me if I was her. I don't know how long I'd been sitting quietly lost in my thoughts before the clouds moved in and it started to rain. I quickly made my way back up along the beach and down along the pier. Past the yachts, sailboats, half decks and trawlers, right past Kieran's boat not even noticing it or the people on its deck until a familiar voice shouted out.

"Oi gorgeous! Fuck me if I'm wrong, but haven't I seen you someplace before?"

"Yeah, that's why I don't go there anymore" I laughed turning to face the approaching voice. He'd aged a little but still had that cheeky Cook grin and mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"No fucking way! Naomikins you're really back. Jesus girl where the hell have you been hiding?" He said snatching me into a huge hug. "Give the cookie monster some love."

He seemed genuinely surprised to see me " Didn't dad tell you guys I was coming back to do my research thingy on the boat?"

"Aye but he's said you were coming back before but you never did so we just assumed." He replied.

My heart fell, I felt so guilty, I'd always changed my mind or made an excuse at the last minute. I could never go through with it. I'd always felt awful in knowing I'd hurt Kieran by not coming sooner.

"Yeah I was suppose to but work and University always got in the way." I replied unconvincingly.

"It's ok Naoms, I get why you stayed away. You don't need to try and justify it to me." He smiled. "It's good to have you back. No one puts me in my place quite like you Blondie."

"Aye well let's see if everyone else will be as happy to see me as you." I said sadly.

"It was years ago Naoms, I'm sure they'll be grand and if not then fuck them they'll just have to get used to it. I'm not letting you disappear again ok." He grinned. "Hi guys come up and see who I found, it's an excuse for a pint or ten" He chuckled.

Two heads popped up over the pier.

"Cook for fuck sakes we have to finish this before it gets dark. Stop messing around" Came Freddy jumping from the deck up onto the pier in one swift movement. My god he doesn't even look older, still the same shaggy hair do and dreamy come to bed eyes. Oil covered combats and chest hugging black singlet, muscles rippling, even the very gay part of me has to admit Freddy is a total ride.

"Sorry about him" he said turning towards me. Tilting his head, his eyes widened, slowly recognising me.

"Hi Freddy, How've you been?"

"Naomi?"

"See I told you I'd found a plausible excuse for a pint." Said Cook excitedly.

JJ appeared next to Freddy, sporting paint splattered navy overalls with matching paint-speckled hair.

"Hi JJ" I smiled

Hi eyes darted quickly between Freddy and Cook and he spurted out.

"You came back but Emily… Does Emily know? Oh no, this is not good someone has to tell Emily before…" A slap to the back of his head from Freddy prevented him finishing the 'before she sees me' part I'm guessing.

"Sorry about him as you can see he's still the same JJ." Smiled Freddy.

"Yeah sorry, I didn't mean to mention Emily, I'm sure she doesn't still hate you, I mean…"

"JJ stop talking." Barked Freddy

"Its ok guys there's no need to avoid the subject of Emily and all the unpleasantness that comes with it. I'm ok with it besides I need to face it and her at some stage. Only took me eight years. Quick aren't I." I said followed by an awkward silence.

"Guys I'm kidding! Jeez I'm not back to mess with Emily. I'm going to keep my distance if that's how she wants it. I'm still the same Naomi I fucked up and believe me if I could go back I would do things things very differently."

"Look it's all in the past as far as I'm concerned. It's none of our business, it's between you and Emily ok." Interrupted Cook. "JJ? Freddy?"

"Aye none of my business" Freddy replied

"Agreed" said JJ.

"Ok well now that business is out of the way, how about we welcome Naomikins back with a proper drink?" Announced Cook.

"Well it is raining, no point painting in this." JJ grinned.

"Settled I'll get the first round in" Freddy said capturing me in a hug before whispering " Its good to have you back. The old gang reunited again, better late than never eh." He winked before starting into a rendition of 'Fuck her gently'

We made our way up through the village singing loudly

"_You don't always have to fuck her hard_

_In fact sometimes that's not right to do_

_Sometimes you've got to make some love_

_And fucking give her some smooches too_

_Sometimes ya got to squeeze_

_Sometimes you've got to say please_

_Sometime you've got to say hey_

_I'm gonna Fuck you softly__"_

Breaking into laughter at the looks and car horns aimed at our little impromptu concert. I smiled to myself how had I managed to stay away so long, I really loved this place. It's like I'd never left. Maybe this wasn't going to be as horrible and hard as I thought it would be. The boys had been grand to me; I expected it to be a lot worse. Although I had a feeling my first encounter with the rest of my old friends might not go as smoothly as with Freddy, JJ and Cook.

Sitting at the bar waiting for our pints of cider I happily took in the scene around me. Freddy and Cook were teasing JJ by telling me all about his disastrous marriage proposal to Lara, how it had all gone beautifully until she almost choked and swallowed the ring he had slipped into her glass of champagne. Poor JJ nothing ever seems to go to plan for him in those kinds of situations however she did say yes.

"Aww JJ I'm so happy for you both. You two are meant to be together" I smiled

"Thanks Naomi" He beamed.

"Tequila's all round" Shouted Cook downing his pint in one go.

"Tequila? Aren't you guys suppose to be going back to work now" I said light-heartedly.

"You do know that now you've arrived earlier than expected you're not getting out of helping us paint the boat." Teased Freddy

"Aye I'm guessing you were planning to just hide away until all the work on the boat was done, bosses daughter or not we demand that you receive no special treatment. You're helping!" Added JJ grinning ear to ear.

I responded with a wink "Why of course I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Keelo have you met the newest member of our crew" Cook asked the brown eyed girl behind the bar. She was cute, curvy in all the right places, long curls of brown hair brightened by streaks of blonde throughout, big brown eyes that almost sparkled when the shy smile crept across her face, Most probably one of Cook's conquests.

"Hi, I'm Keelan." She smiled offering me an outstretched hand. Shaking it I added

"Nice to meet you, I'm Naomi" She's from Wicklow cute accent to add to the overall sexiness. Nice one Cook, impressive.

"Good luck working with these three" she joked. "At least you'll have Effy sometimes to help even up the numbers."

Effy, I'd forgotten I was going to be spending periods at sea with her. Next to Emily and Katie she was the person I was not looking forward to being reacquainted with. Emily's best friend, Naomi overboard comes to mind when images of being stuck at sea with her surface.

"True I hadn't thought of that" I smiled. "So what brings you to An Chorrain, lured away by our big city lights eh." I asked.

She giggled, "Something like that I work part time here to help with the bills but mainly at the research institute. I'm finishing my PHD and of course I'm never leaving I've fallen in love with this little village" she hesitated before adding "And it's people." She sighed sadly. I raised an eyebrow she's in love with Cook, no, no way he's such a player but before I could pry any further I was informed that the sun had returned and boat repairs was were I was to spend the remainder of my afternoon. I made a mental note to ask Cook about Keelan later.

"C'mon Naomi to work with you." Laughed Freddy " You have to clean the bilges!"

"Ugh I don't think so Freds my dad is still your boss."

"That maybe the case but he'll never find a skipper that knows the fishing grounds around here like the back of his hand. I'm irreplaceable Miss Campbell you'll do as I say." He said playfully pushing me forward opening the door for me. Before I knew it I was on the ground worried brown eyes staring down at me. She got off me clumsily almost taking Freddy out as she stumbled backwards.

"Watch out Emily are you trying to take the whole crew out at once." Laughed Freddy. My eyes widened 'Emily' I searched her face same perfect little nose, pert kissable lips, big beautiful chestnut eyes and lush long red hair. Yes Emily gorgeous, just like I remember. She hadn't changed at all. She helped me back to my feet eyes darting over and back each time our eyes locked, mumbling apologetically cute as ever, my little miss clumsy.

"It's ok, I'm fine accidents happen. It's not your fault getting through doors can be difficult." I smiled.

"Thanks way to make me feel like an even bigger eejit" She said flashing me that unforgettable Emily smile. My heart sunk a little, she doesn't recognise me. She would have said something right. Not the lasting impression you thought you would be Campbell. It's been eight years what did you expect. I have to get out of here.

"Well I'd better go catch up with the guys, they'll accuse me of skiving again." I said disappearing out the door as Em muttered a goodbye and another apology. I slowly made my way back down to the boat. The image of what just happened fresh in my mind. Her on top of me, her red hair falling forward wayward strands covering her face. My eyes followed the hair along the length of her jawline, T-shirt astray, shoulder on show. What the hell Naomi, why didn't you stay, you had the perfect chance to talk to her. But no easier to make a joke and run away. Still a coward you don't deserve her.

JJ spotted me as I climbed down onto the deck.

"Naomi" He looked surprised. "Err… you're back… but …Emily … you." He muttered incoherently.

"Are you ok Naomi?" Asked Freddy.

"She didn't recognise me. I just…I don't know… I thought she would have remembered."

"You think she doesn't remember you? No she would never forget, she was in pieces after you left, a real mess…" JJ said trailing off once he noticed the death stares he was receiving from both Cook and Freddy.

"In pieces?" I said my eyes moving from JJ to Freddy to Cook each one avoiding any kind of eye contact with me.

"Don't listen to that tool," Cook said looking at JJ shaking his head in frustration.

"He didn't mean that the way it sounded" Interrupted Freddy.

Cook pulled me down beside him so we were sitting on the overturned green fish box while the boys leant their weight against the stacked crab pots.

"Of course she remembers you. She might not have recognised you straight away due to how flustered she had gotten herself but she will. She remembers you. You meant just as much to her as I know she meant to you." Cook smiled.

"She remembers trust me.

"I know I hurt her, It's fucked up. I fucked up so badly. I fucked everything up." My voice cracked tears I'd held inside for years flowed out, I couldn't hold them back anymore. "I want to fix things so much I've wanted to forever" Cook placed an arm around me pulling me close my head lay on his shoulder as I tried to control the heavy sobs and breathe normally again. He pushed me back slightly and placing his hand under my chin lifting my face to meet his eyes he smiled "All out?" I nodded forcing a small smile.

"Ok I'm walking you back home."

As we walked along the shoreline lost in my thoughts, he broke the silence saying. "You know what you got to do now don't you"

I turned my head away looking out across the bay "I've got to go and talk to her." I replied. "What the hell am I suppose to say Cook? I've been avoiding this for so long."

"You tell her the truth Naomikins, that you fucked up, that you're sorry and you'll do whatever it takes to make things right."

I walked over to the rocks, kicking a pebble along the waters edge avoiding cook's eyes.

"What if she wants nothing to do with me, I hate me for what I did to her, how can I expect anything else from her?"

"Because you still love her, that's worth fighting for, yes? He said getting up stretching his back.

"What if she's not the Emily I remember, what if she's changed?" I said in barely a whisper my eyes fixed on my feet.

I looked up to see him grinning at me " What you two had, can still have doesn't just go away, you Know that. She's still the same Emily, all the reasons why you loved her before are still there. I remember you guys that summer when ye thought nobody else knew. It's rare and worth fighting for Naoms. Show her you're not the scared kid you used to be, show her she can trust you."

I smiled "Thanks Cook" Giving him a hug and ruffling his hair I grinned "You better get back to the others, I'm ok from here."

"Catch ya later Naomikins babe" he called out running back along the shore.

Later that evening laying on my bed trying to sort out my research material my mind drifted back to that summer. I remember the first time I ever saw her, one of my fondest memories. It was just before sunset, the view was breathtaking. A horizon that seemed to go on forever, the sun fading, melting into the ocean as pinks and oranges reflected on the sea. Watching the shadows of the little fishing boats bobbing in the blue of the bay. Something broke the surface catching my eye. Jumping free of the water, propelled into the air before falling back towards the water disappearing under the surface, barely making a splash. I froze in suspense, a dolphin, maybe a seal. I stood up searching the large expanse of water. Again a little further out something breached the surface, a head, and hair flashing like the feathers of a firebird. A mermaid, surely no human can move so elegantly in the water. The sound of laughter and a voice drifted on the wind.

"C'mon crazy lady, it's getting dark and I want to get my drink on." A girl in a small RIB, I hadn't noticed her before. The red haired mystery swam towards it, climbing aboard. I watched as they came ashore, the red haired girl had two human legs, two human arms not a mermaid but most certainly a magical creature of immense beauty. From what I could see in the vastly fading light she was small with a nicely toned body and a sexy husky voice. The dark haired girl with her was also very beautiful but there was something about the red haired girl that held my attention, my eyes where always drawn back to her. Jeez Naomi you're not half stalker like, sitting in the dark watching two half naked girls. Sure a girl can appreciate another girl's beauty without it being sexual but creeping in the dark and doing it, doesn't seem quite so innocent. Time to pry yourself away before you're spotted and labelled as the new pervert in town.

The following afternoon I went back down to the bay for a walk, in the hope of seeing her again. I sat down by the end of the pier just sketching the bay and its surrounds in my journal. That's when I spotted her with some others in a boat just out by the headland. Frolicking in the water, diving off the bow of the boat, sunning themselves on the deck, music pumping. I left before they returned and continued with the same routine for the next few days. Trying to convince myself to stay and speak to her, to them. On the fourth day of seeing her out in the bay, I decided to stay and talk to her. What have I got to lose, I'm here all summer, I need to make friends and lets be honest here, I want to get to know her. It doesn't mean I like her; I just want a friend up here. Faint voices and laughter brought me out of my head. I hadn't heard them coming in, well you cant back out now they've seen you.

"Can I help you guys tie up?" I asked making my way over to where the boat was being moored. She was even more beautiful up close, vivid red hair, bright honey brown eyes, her jeans and adorably cute Kermit the frog T-shirt clung to every curve and ripple on her body. I think my offer may have startled her because the next thing I knew she was tangled in rope heading head first over the bow of the boat and into the water. Her friend collapsed into a fit of giggles ignoring the reds plea for help. Here is your chance to save the damsel, I grinned.

"Can you make it over here and I'll help pull you out" I half dragged her up onto the rock I was perched on, even in her soggy appearance I had to admit the girl looked hot. Red hair stuck to the sides of her face framing the cutest smile I was sure I'd ever see. She thanked me and introduced herself as captain clumsy the girl with a thing for fabulously funny falls.

Those images are forever engraved in my mind, as too were the following couple of hours. The ease at which conversation flowed between us, the first time meeting of Cook and how I instantly disliked him, the way he just seized her into his arms, their closeness. How I'd never have seen him as the close friend he would become to me that summer. I remember every moment of that afternoon, the stolen glances when she wasn't looking. Her playful teasing when I let slip I'd seen her before that week. The feeling of fear because of the effect this girl I'd only just meet was already having on me but pushing it aside, not caring, not yet. We would be good friends that's all. How she had walked me home and invited me to her gig that night. I almost swooned when I heard she was in a band. That voice is unbelievable when she's just talking, I can only imagine what it sounds like when she is singing. Although she was quick to point out they weren't that good somehow I highly doubted that.

To say I was a little excited was an understatement. I think I actually skipped in the door of the house that evening.

Mum smiled "What has gotten you so happy?"

"Oh nothing" I replied with a smirk "Can you or dad drop me over to Kelly's later? I'm meeting some friends."

Kieran walked in giving me a quick hug "Hello Naomi." before embracing mum warmly. "What's all this I hear about friends?" he asked winking at Gina. "Courting the local boys already are you?" he teased. "We're heading over later anyway. The band myself and your mum love are playing." He smiled.

"Emily's band?" I asked, "That's the band you're always telling me about."

"Aye the wee Fitch girl's band, wait till you hear them." He confirmed

"I'm looking forward to it dad." So she's in Ghosts Of Erin, Kieran and Gina adore them. Apparently they do a version of the 'Town I loved so well' actually according to Kieran it's the definitive version of this song. It's the reason he named the new boat "The Derry Air" This girl just keeps getting more interesting.

Later that evening I found myself standing outside what looked like a tiny thatched cottage, a giant crab on the sidewall climbing towards an equally large crab pot on the roof. I looked at Kieran quizzically "This is the famous Kelly's?"

"Looks can be deceiving missy." He grinned, "Shall we go in, I don't know about you two but I'm dying for a pint." Inside was a very different story the place was a lot bigger. How? I have no idea it's got to be some sort of illusion. To this day I still don't get it and I like to think I'm fairly intelligent. The bar had a section dedicated to sports comprising of a darts board, widescreen TV and an amazing collection of Gaelic and soccer memorabilia. Adoring the walls and roof of the little cubbyhole were jerseys and photos signed by the many local and international stars that had visited the premises. The rest of the bar was filled with maritime pieces one to catch my eye was a ceramic shipwreck made by a local artist it was beautiful. It even had fishing nets on the roof and a life size captain hook leading into the restaurant whose walls where filled with amazing photographs of the many beautiful beaches and islands in the locality. A fully functioning open fire was located in the corner of the bar above it hanging all kinds of musical instruments. All in all it had a lovely old Irish feel to it, exactly what you would want an Irish pub to be. I can see why it's so popular. It was already fairly packed and it was still only early. I spotted Cook, Effy and Emily standing at the far corner of the bar with some others. At least it looked like Emily; she was wearing a figure hugging low cut leopard print dress with matching heels. Her hair was taken back at one side by a black bow. Maybe this was the look of her band, it just didn't seem like her. Like her? Are you serious Naomi you don't even know her, this theory is based on a one-time meeting over a couple of hours. It could be exactly like her. I caught her eye and smiled before waving, making my way over to her.

"Hey guys!" I smiled. She furrowed her brow and rolled her eyes at me. Ok I didn't just imagine that.

"Naomi you came." Said a husky voice from behind, turning me enveloping me in a hug. To say I was a little startled was an understatement.

"There are two of you." I gasped.

"No shit, Sherlock." Responded the leopard Emily.

The real Emily took my hand smiling, eyes sparkling, looking very amused announced

"This is my twin Katie." Tugging me towards the mirror image that wasn't.

"Katie this is Naomi."

"Yeah whatever, Naomi is it? Aye well Emily's not gay she's just stupid." Said the other redhead angrily pushing past me and out through the door leading into the beer garden.

"Oh will you ever fuck off Katie!" Emily yelled as she stormed off.

"Well she's just lovely" I half smiled at Em unsure how I should react.

"Katie's a total bitch" she said her eyes glinting angrily. "A drink I think" she smiled. Did she just tell me Emily's not gay, oh god does that mean she thinks, they think I am.

"I'm not gay." I blurted out.

"Nobody said you were Naomi," Effy said sweetly. Emily was already at the bar; I don't think she heard me she probably didn't care.

"This is Freddie and JJ" she continued pointing to an olive skinned shaggy haired boy who nodded in acknowledgement, the other boy, messy curls sticking out in every which way gave me a lopsided grin.

"Look who I found at the bar" Emily announced handing me a tequila. "Thomas, Pandora this is Naomi Campbell Kieran's step daughter."

"It's wicked whizzer you're here for the summer, a new edition to our gang. It's going to be a bonkers summer, Effy said you know." Came the excited voice of the blonde haired girl. I instantly liked her she was the kind of person you couldn't not smile at." Call me Panda, all my friends do and this is Thommo isn't he just totally scrumptious." She said a huge smile taking over her entire face.

"Hello Naomi, it's very nice to meet you," Said the scrumptious Thomas with an equally scrumptious French accent.

"Nice to meet you both" I replied with a grin.

"Cheers Emilio" Cook shouted out throwing back his tequila. We all followed suit Effy chanting "TEQUILA!" The rest of us adding "MAKES ME HAPPY"

"Hang on, Naomi Campbell? Are you shitting me… you took Kieran's surname willingly! Laughed Cook "So what now, you going to hit me with your shoe or something."

I flipped him off "Original not like I've heard that before."

"Ah Naomikins, I'm just playing. How about we make up, I'll give you sex on the beach later and not the cocktail kind." He winked leering in that Cook way.

"Never going to happen, I don't do little boys." I replied with a raised brow breaking into an unavoidable smile.

"You say that now but they all come to the cookie monster in the end." He said waggling his eyebrows grinning.

"Come here you, tequila." Said Emily dragging me off to the bar.

"You trying to get me drunk?" I teased.

"You wish." She giggled. "I need a little courage before I entertain the masses. Ok ready, one…two…three."

"Oh god that burns," I moaned swallowing hard

"You'll get used to it, you'll have to if you want to spend the summer hanging out with me." She smirked cheekily.

"Oh really and who said I wanted to eh?"

"You'll want to." She winked "I've to finish setting up now, catch you in a wee while." She said disappearing through the crowd towards the makeshift stage that was usually the dinning room. She was right, I did and tonight I wasn't going to stress over the reasons why. Maybe it was the fuzziness of the tequila but I was just going to go with it and see where this night would take me.

Standing at the bar chatting to Panda realising the longer I spent with the girl the more endearing she became. I had since learned that her and Thomas were very much an item and adorably cute to boot. Lost in getting to know everyone I didn't even notice the disappearance of the background music until I heard the slow steady beat of a bodhrán over the hum of the crowd. I looked up to see Emily lost in the beat of her hand drum. The crowd silencing as the beat became faster, louder. I was in awe at the speed in which she moved her hand along it. After a minute or so of her solo playing the rest of the band joined in. The atmosphere was electric the crowd where moving to each and every pulsation. Without stopping they continued into playing toss the feathers where she moved between playing the fiddle and bodhrán I was struck by the beauty of her rhythmic embroidery, completely mesmerised.

"They're deadly aren't they" Shouted Cook into my ear.

"Hell yeah, they're incredible" I replied. Next was an almost flogging molly version of the 'rare auld times' and onto a crowd pleasing 'whiskey in the jar' before she informed them that now she had they're attention she was going to slow things down.

"Slow things down, I think that's our cue to have a quick ciggy and get some air." I whispered to Effy.

"Ok if you want but I don't think you'll want to miss this." She smirked as a hauntingly beautiful voice softly began to sing

_In my memory I will always see _

_The town that I have loved so well _

_Where our school played ball by that old gas yard wall _

_And we laughed through the smoke and the smell _

_Going home in the rain, running up the dark lane _

_Past the jail and down behind the fountain _

_Those were happy days in so many, many ways _

_In the town I loved so well _

_In the early morning the shirt factory horn _

_Called women from Creggan, the Moor and the Bog _

_While the men on the dole played a mother's role, _

_Fed the children and then walked the dogs _

_And when times got rough there was just about enough _

_But they saw it through without complaining _

_For deep inside was a burning pride _

_For the town I loved so well _

_There was music there in that old Derry air _

_Like a language that we could understand _

_I remember the day when I earned my first pay _

_When I played in a small shamrock band _

_There I spent my youth and to tell you the truth _

_I was sad to leave it all behind me _

_For I learned about life and I'd found a wife _

_From the town I loved so well _

_But when I returned how my eyes they did burn _

_To see how a town could be brought to its knees _

_With the armored cars and the bombed out bars _

_And the gas that hangs on to every tree _

_Now the army's installed by that old gasyard wall _

_And that damned barbed wire gets higher and higher _

_With their tanks and their guns, oh my God, what have they done _

_To the town that I've loved so well _

_Now the music's gone but they carry on _

_For their spirit's been bruised but never broken _

_They will not forget for their hearts are set _

_On tomorrow and peace once again _

_For what's done is done and what's won is won _

_And what's lost is lost and gone forever _

_We can only pray for a bright, brand new day _

_Back in the town I loved so well._

_Yes we can only pray for a bright brand new day_

_Back in the town that I've loved so well _

As the song ended my eyes wandered around the bar to where I found mum smiling in Kieran's arms swaying together eyes glassy. Everyone seemed to have a smile on his or her face swaying to the music watching Emily. I looked back to the stage to find her smiling down at me; she gave me a quick wink before starting into another song.

I hadn't really paid much attention to the rest of the band; Emily and her on stage antics were quite enough to keep me entertained. Ghosts Of Erin consisted of Katie on Tin whistle, Thomas on drums and a guy I hadn't yet met on bass. They were talented musicians capable of playing an array of instruments. Keyboard, according, flutes and various other instruments littered the stage. The night continued on with them playing a variety of Irish music in their own unique style. The crowd were lapping it up, as was I. I'm a huge fan of Irish music, it's captivating. It evokes a feeling of pride, that this is what it truly means to be Irish. As the night went on the crazier and drunker we got, people dancing precariously on tables and chairs, screaming along to the 'Fields of Athenry', 'Rocky road to Dublin' and 'Celtic symphony' to name but a few. We were dancing like Lunatics, jumping and stamping our feet to the tempo of the music. Random strangers hooking into my arm, spinning me around so fast I actually feared for my life, knowing that if they let go off me without slowing I was heading, head first into a wall with no ability to stop myself. It was a bizarre feeling; the music was entrancing, enchanting everyone. We were lost in it. Truly captivated, I've never experienced an atmosphere like that, such joy, such happiness. What felt like all to early Emily got the nod from Tim to wrap up the night. It was in fact 1.30am; they'd been playing for hours. She thanked the crowd for being so great and informed them this was to be her last song. An eruption of "no's" and "one more tune" echoed throughout the bar. Freddy and Cook were screaming play "The Ranger" and "The Parting Glass" She silenced them all with the first few chords of a song I'd never heard before.

_I look at the crowd as I pour out the words of my song._

_Tonight for a while there was some even singing along._

_Now I read their faces and I know just what's on their minds._

_Like the man playing pool trying to impress the girls _

_With his style, Sticks out a mile._

_He said pour me a whiskey bartender now please_

_All night I've been drinking your beer_

_Just one more drink makes the going home easier_

_Yeah pour me a long one_

_Make it a strong one_

_Fill up my glass one more time_

_Before closing time_

_Last orders ladies and gentlemen now if you please_

_And the bartender turns down the lights_

_And he picks up his keys_

_And I sing my last song_

_And thank them for being so kind_

_Tonight was alright _

_And I think I might stay on behind, after time_

_I said pour me a whiskey bartender now please_

_All night I've been drinking your beer_

_Just one more drink makes the going home easier_

_Yeah pour me a long one_

_Make it a strong one_

_As he filled up my glass, the clock chimed_

_It's closing time._

_It's closing time._

She hoped of the stage and made her way towards me.

"I thought you said you guys weren't very good?" I smiled

"You liked us then?" she asked coyly

"Aye, you were marvellous" Effy appeared behind her wrapping her up in a hug smiling "She always is." I didn't quite know what to make of their obvious closeness was if friendship? Or something more? I felt uneasy. I smiled in agreement. "You were class Em."

She smiled that Emily smile, illuminating her big brown eyes. "I'm glad you liked it, you still up for a beach party?"

"Hell yeah I am, I'll help round up the others so we can go get our drink on."

She giggled "God you're already picking up Effy-isms! Lets get fucked shall we then."

We eventually got the others and headed out into the night air. It was beautiful not a cloud in the sky our path lit up only by moonlight. We headed in the direction of the large long grassy meadow that led into the woods coming out on the far side of the beach.

"Hang on guys isn't the beach the other way?" I asked confused by the change in direction.

"Shortcut!" Whispered back Emily "You've got to be careful here we have to make a bit of a jump." Even in the shadowy moonlight I could tell she was smirking at my confusion.

"You're not serious? You want me to jump into that? I said pointing to the dark abyss in front of us.

She took a running jump landing perfectly in the long grass. "You city girls, pfft! It's a shortcut it's suppose to be a challenge, if it was easy it would just be the way" She sniggered "Trust me, it's perfectly safe, I'll catch you."

She stretched her hand towards me. "Take my hand and jump." I did as she said reaching for her hand. I felt her fingers entwine with mine and I jumped into the unknown abyss. Ashamedly screeching like a proper girl. Oh Naomi what have you become? Landing on uneven ground I lunged forward knocking her to the ground, which resulted in my falling on top of her. I was so close to her, lips almost touching, staring into each other's eyes, the only sound, our shallow breathing. The tension was broken by her sudden giggles.

"Get off Blondie, you're hair it tickles." She said turning her head away from the hair that hung over her face.

"Oh really, tickly are we Miss Fitch?" I chortled

"No, no, don't you dare Naomi… no!" I pinned her down before she could flee poking at her tummy gently resulting in a frenzied thrashing. Crying with laughter, begging for an end to the tickle-fest.

Our moment of silliness was ended by the sound of voices telling us "To keep up the fuck."

"Uh-oh you better not fall behind, I might just conveniently lose you in a deep ditch" She said grinning "Which you deserve for that impromptu tickle mania."

She held my hand the rest of the way helping me climb over the fences, avoiding those awful sounding ditches and drains. Generally helping me stay upright and injury free. We were still holding hands when we caught up to the guys on the beach. I released my grip abruptly as soon as I saw Effy and Cook notice our handholding.

"You ok Naoms?" Emily asked looking confused.

"I'm fine!" I snapped back already regretting my sharp tone. She looked visibly hurt. Get a grip Naomi, you twat.

"I'm sorry just a little cold and thirsty." I smiled "Didn't mean to bite you're head off like that, I can be a right moody bitch."

"So can I." she said as another of her Emily smiles came my way. I very much doubted that she could be anything but perfect.

"Let's see what I can do to fix the mood" she grinned before running off with JJ and Cook.

"Where are they off to? I asked.

"To get supplies," grinned Effy. We were helping Freddy gather some wood for our bonfire when the others returned with various items of which included iPod speakers, a guitar, blankets and a few soda bottles containing what looked like vodka and whiskey.

We all settled around the fire, using our blankets like beach towels, the heat from the roaring fire keeping us warm enough. Cook had picked up an annoyingly loud German girl and was now dancing lewdly with her down by the shoreline. Freddy lit a spliff and passed it around the group, Emily sitting to the side of me took a few quick drags before passing it on to me. I inhaled deeply letting it fill my lungs and gave it to Panda. Who informed me that she didn't smoke wacky baccy, Thommo said she was bonkers enough as it was. I smiled in agreement, she was certainly different but in a good way, I couldn't help but like her. I could see Thomas was protective of her, they all were. Emily had moved a little closer to me now leaning against me slightly, barely touching. I hugged my arms around my upright knees. Effy tossed us over the bottle containing what I thought was vodka. I watched Emily take a large swig her face crinkled up as it burned a path down her throat. I also took a large slug and almost choked coughing and spluttering as I forced it to stay down.

"What the fuck is this... paint-stripper?" I gasped looking at the others.

"It's my uncle's Poitín." Announced Cook returning to the warmth of the bonfire.

"An acquired taste" Added Effy.

"It actually doesn't taste that bad after the first few mouthfuls" Said Emily patting my knee. That slight touch almost made me jump out of my skin, her touch felt almost electric. This shit must be strong I thought to myself passing the returning spliff back to Emily. I had quite the buzz going on now. The fresh air had really hit me. Emily picked up the guitar and starting strumming a soft slow instrumental piece.

"Emily play heartbeats." Freddy requested.

"I'm not working now Freds." She teased.

"Please Em." He pleaded, "You didn't play anything I requested tonight, just one song and then I'll leave you alone."

From the first few chords she had me captivated, her beautiful tranquil voice felt like she was soothing my soul.

_One night of magic rush_

_The start, a simple touch_

_One night to push and scream_

_And then relief_

Her remarkable guitar playing was enthralling she seemed almost supernaturally gifted, her fingers moved effortlessly along the neck of the guitar. Her hushed voice sang with such conviction it evoked such emotion in me.

_Ten days of perfect tunes_

_The colors, red and blue_

_We had a promise made_

_We were in love_

_To call for hands of above_

_To lean on_

_Wouldn't be good enough_

_For me, no_

The girl was magical I was drawn to her in a way I just couldn't explain, I barely knew her. I watched as she continued to play, her face visible only by the small light of the fire, the shadows of the flames dancing along her. When she finished she passed the guitar over to Thomas who serenaded Panda with a very sweet version of 'You Are My Sunshine' These feckers with their talent it was sickening, I was the girl who played the triangle in music class. Life was unfair.

As the night progressed the small crowd that had started the night by the bonfire had started to thin out. Cook was first to go disappearing with the German girl. Next was Thomas carrying a passed out Panda. Eventually it was just myself, Emily, Effy and freddy left along with a couple of people gathered further up the beach. Freddy was well and truly fucked he had a big dopey grin on his face. His eyes heavy, struggling to stay awake.

"C'mon hot stuff, bed time" Effy said getting to her feet hauling him up with her. Freddy stood stumbling against her slightly, he raised what was left of their bottle of Poitín to us and heading off began drunkenly singing.

_A man may court a pretty girl_

_And perhaps be welcomed back again_

_So fill to me the parting glass_

_Good night and joy be with you all._

I'd found out from Emily earlier that Freddy and Effy were as she so adorably put it, while stifling a snigger, courting. I loved that word it reminded me of my granny and now I guess Emily too.

"You've gone quiet, what you thinking about?" she asked searching my eyes.

"Nothing really." I smiled "Just enjoying the sound of the surf, I find it kind of magical especially this time of night."

Her face broke into a wide-eyed smile. "Want to see and hear something really magical."

"Hmm I'm intrigued now you little minstrel, pray tell." She seized a blanket and what was left of the whiskey coloured liquid which of course turned out to be plum Poitín. It actually didn't taste to bad.

"C'mon then" she said hauling me up from the sand. We stumbled down the beach giggling leaning on each other to help stay upright.

"Oh my god!" She sniggered stopping to point at what had caught her eye in the long grass above the dunes. A white spotty ass moving up and down with a very vocal Cook bellowing.

"That's it, that's it, grab my balls, grab my balls."

"Eww Em why would you point that out? My ears and eyes are truly horrified." I giggled. "Hey Em" I said with a cheeky grin.

"This is a song for the ladies but Cook listen up." Before launching into a screeching rendition of "Fuck Her Gently. "Emily joining in once she had gained control of her fit of laughter with.

"_What's your favorite dish? I'm not gonna cook it but I'll order it from Zanzibar. And then I'm gonna love you completely, And then I'll fucking fuck you discreetly. And then I'll fucking bone you completely but then I'm gonna fuck you hard!"_

We continued stumbling our way down the beach with Cook shouting after us. "You fuckers, I'll get you back for that."

"It's official, I'm pretty fucked." I declared with a chuckle. Emily was already starting to make her way unsteadily up the rocks carting me along behind her.

"Em, what the fuck? Are you trying to kill us? Where are you taking me?"

"All will be revealed, it's well worth the trek, I promise. Trust me." She beamed.

"How could I resist such a smile. "If I die, I'm coming back to haunt you." I teased

"Drama queen" She sniggered "If you fall even in my inebriated state I'm confident of my life saving abilities. I'll fish you out."

"And if you're unable to?" I asked

"Then permission to haunt granted." She giggled. We climbed up the rocks and onto the cliff top, moving up the steep slope to the highest point before making our way down the side of it to a rocky outcrop that stretched out into the bay. I made it with only a few tumbles and slips along the way. I faltered at the large step over required to get onto the cape. Looking below to what could only be described as some sort of rapid, the water was white and angry. I didn't fancy the idea of falling in there.

"It's ok Naoms, I got you." Emily smiled placing her hand in mine and assisting me in stepping over.

"Isn't this dangerous? What if the tide comes in, we won't be able to get back." I said anxiously.

"Tide is at it's highest now, there wont even be any water there when we come back. When there is a high tide like now, the water level rises over the ledge, the current pushes the large volume of water that usually flows through a wide gap underneath through this tiny one by the ledge causing this rapid of sorts. It's perfectly safe, if you fell in, you'd just be taken around the corner of the headland with the current into the shallows and I'd pick you up there." She smiled

"In a situation like that as long as you don't panic and try to fight the current you'll be fine. Just go with it, its like being on a treadmill you just need to step off. It will eventually lose its strength. I wouldn't put you in danger, I wouldn't let anything happen to you, I promise."

I nodded, it's weird I trust her, I felt safe with her. We continued to climb up onto what looked like a giant rock but when we got to the top I could see it was just a wall of sorts, a barrier protecting the cliff behind from the worst of the wave breaks. It blocked from view the large flat dome shaped rock we were now standing on. It had a deep bunker covered in grass in the centre. She placed her blanket there motioning for me to sit down while she wrapped the other blanket around my shoulders.

"Welcome to Parthas Faighte." She said smiling at me.

"Wow, well it certainly lives up to the name." I replied awestruck.

You couldn't see this from the beach not even the cliff top. It gave the most spectacular views of the bay, surrounding beaches and countryside. She informed me this was the one place where you could see pretty much the whole bay and beach without anyone being able to see you. Nestled in the bunker between the rocks the sound of the surf was epic. Knowing how the waves were pounding the rocks on either side of us, unable to reach us in our little cocoon. It was magical, I felt honored she would share such a special place with me. She stood pointing out the different landmarks, naming the neighboring islands, telling me were the best snorkeling spots were, pointing to where shipwrecks of long ago had succumb to the unpredictability of the ocean, of mother nature. Now lying undisturbed in their watery grave in the deep dark blue of the sea.

The early morning light had started to appear, the night time dew glistening on the grassy plain of the headlands in the distance. I watched her in that early morning glow, inhaling deeply taking in the sweet taste of the new day. She caught me smiling at her no doubt I looked like a simpleton starring. She sat down a little in front of me on the little space left available on the blanket. I was being a total blanket hog.

"What are you smiling at?" She grinned.

"You" I replied. "I've never met anyone that looks more happy and content when they're by the sea."

She leant her body back against my knees taking a deep breath before she responded. "It's my favourite place in the whole entire world and this is my favourite time of the day, it's when I get my ocean all to myself. I come down here a lot just before the world begins to stir. I take my board and paddle out from here to just beyond the arch of the two islands. I lay there as close to the surface as it allows me to get, taking in the scene that surrounds me. The soft morning light makes even the glistening night time dew on the rocks look magical. The beach sparkles in that early morning glow. I get to watch the world come to life and it feels like I'm the only person in the world lucky enough to get to see it. I can experience that every morning if I like and it's incredibly humbling. I count myself extremely lucky and privileged to be able to do so." She looked out across the ocean. "You probably think that's… I'm crazy right?"

"Not even a little." I replied without delay. "You paint a very beautiful picture of you're early morning world. You have a beautiful mind." I blushed "I'd love the chance to experience it with you out there someday."

Her face lit up with the brightest smile I'd think I'd ever seen. "How you fixed tomorrow morning?"

I grinned idiotically "It's a date… I mean not like a date, date… it's a… I'd like that. I mean I'd like to go out there with you." I stuttered. Smooth real smooth you twat.

She giggled, patting my knee and said, "I know what you meant silly." She suddenly shivered her whole body shuddered. I moved my legs around her drawing her up close to me. I wondered whether it was the drugs or alcohol that inspired the confidence and reckless abandon to hold her in such an intimate way. In that moment, I didn't think I cared; I liked how it felt, how she felt and how I didn't want to run away.

"You're cold, you're shivering." I whispered in her ear. Hoping she would be fine with the reasoning behind my sudden closeness. I wrapped the blanket around us and listened intently as she explained the plan for Monday morning. My heart was beating, as fast as if I'd just run a marathon, she has to be able to feel that. I couldn't fight the urge any longer I took a wayward strand of her hair placing it gently behind her ear. She turned to face me smiling, seemingly not at all uneasy with the intimate gesture. She snuggled deeper into me placing her head in the nook of my shoulder. I played with her hair, stroking her neck softly as we drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So again I find myself apologising for the appalling delay in posting this latest chapter. In my defence I have been busy, actually been doing an EIA for a local conservation group so ye can't be upset with me :) I will try and be quicker with my updates but I'm not going to make any promises because I don't like breaking them. Thanks for everyone that has read my story and added it to their alerts. I hope you all are enjoying it. Some people were asking about the music and I have a music mix in my head to go with the story but I'll put that together nearer the end. Ok enough rambling and on with the story. Enjoy guys :) **_

**Chapter 3: Emily**

I woke up with last night fresh in my mind still wrapped in her arms; I played back the events of the night before.

I'd been so nervous about preforming in front of her, I'd told her to not expect much even though I know we're pretty good. I've been playing music for years since I was old enough to hold an instrument. I never get nervous but knowing she was going to be there scared me. I wanted her to like us. I wanted to impress her. It seemed to work I caught her smiling up at me a couple of times and I knew for sure she liked us when she started dancing along like a local. God she was beautiful, she had me captivated. The late night walk to the beach was entertaining, I came so close to kissing her, if her hair hadn't distracted me I like to think I'd have been brave enough to try. I hope I've not been reading too much into it, there was definite flirting. The tickling and hand holding reassured me while the hair playing and neck stroking seemed to confirm it. I think she likes me and she has got to know I'm gay now. Katie was pretty clear in that respect. Fucking Katie, I could have killed her. Why can't she just be happy for me I thought if anyone she would be supportive she's my fucking twin. I hoped she'd help counteract mum's reaction not add to it. Effy was right I'm going to have to have it out with her, it's only going to get worse.

I felt Naomi stir slightly taking me out of my thoughts. Her fingers ran through a strand of my hair, placing it behind my ear as another finger traced the outline of my jawline sending streaks of warmth through me. I couldn't help the slight moan that escaped my lips. I unwillingly opened my eyes and strained my neck back towards her.

"Morning you." I smiled. The sound off a boat close to the cape caused her to jump up and out of our little cocoon.

"Just a boat out collecting muscles from the rocks ya eejit." I smiled "No need to be scared."

She raised an eyebrow "I thought you said no one could see us here?"

"No one can, their view is obstructed by the rocks on either side of us, only way they could possibly see us is if they come dangerously close to the rocks which they won't."

Why would it worry her if someone could see us?

"Are you ok Naoms, You're acting a little strange?"

She made her way over to me and smiling said "Yeah, sorry about that, just wasn't expecting to hear a boat after I'd only just woken up. Lost my bearings a bit."

I looked at her grinning lazily. "Ok well come back here, I was nice and toasty until you left." I pouted taking her arm pulling her down towards me.

She giggled. "You twat" Dragging me up and out off my cosy place. "Emily, shit! We left all the stuff on the beach, fuck. Your guitar… The iPod… shit."

I tried to stifle a snigger before getting a fit of the giggles. She's so damn adorable.

"What the hell? Em, it's not funny, they're going to be pretty pissed off if their stuff has been stolen."

"I'm sorry it's just cute, Naoms you're not in the city anymore. We don't even lock our cars around here. Crime isn't really an issue." I said teasingly. She punched me good-humouredly mumbling that I was a patronizing little bitch and how we should probably go and see before I took the piss anymore.

Back on the beach I smugly pointed out the items lying untouched where we left them the night before. She rolled her eyes at me

"We got lucky."

"What now?" I asked hoping we'd get to hang out today.

"Home, shower and sleep is my plan of action." She said with a smile. Don't be too disappointed you did get spend the night with her. Don't push your luck.

"Sounds exactly like mine" I smiled. "I reckon I smell well bad after last night."

"As if" she said giving me a quick wink "I'd have kicked you out off our grassy bed if you did."

Smirking I replied "Oh really, I'd have liked to have seen you try."

"There you are you fuckers," shouted Effy appearing from within Freddy's shack. "Where did ye two get to eh?" she said with a smirk.

"I heard what ye did to Cook" she laughed "Classic, I suggest it be sung whenever we're in his presence. He's vowing revenge so beware."

"It was all Naomi" I sniggered

"Oi! You joined in." She said in feigned outrage. "Oh aye, throw me to the lions and safe yourself you traitor." She giggled. "I've got to get back home, catch ya's later." She gave Effy and I a hug goodbye before disappearing up the path.

Effy nudged me "So fill me in, what happened last night, you dirty stop out?"

"Nothing happened" I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh come on Em, it's me, now spill." She smirked

"I'm serious nothing happened. We only just met Effy, it's a bit soon." I replied grinning wickedly.

"Now that I don't believe, it's never stopped you before. I saw how she watched you in Kelly's and ye were holding hands when you caught up to us on the beach. Now you're telling me nothing happened? I'm going to get this out of you one way or the other" She smiled poking me excitedly.

I'd forgotten she was the all seeing Effy no point trying to keep anything however small from her.

"Ok, ok" I said breathlessly.

"I almost kissed her and we fell asleep in each others arms but we were pretty fucked so I'm not reading too much into it. I don't know Effy, I think she's into me but she had chances to act on it and didn't." I sat down on the orange canoe outside the shack and sighed, "What do you think? What's your freaky ability to read people telling you about her?"

"Freaky ability? Way to go red, do you actually want my help, cheeky bitch." She said nudging me playfully, joining me on the canoe.

"In all seriousness, I do think she likes you Em, she's definitely into you but I reckon she is a little scared of it. I'm getting mixed vibes from her; I don't think she's comfortable with it. You're going to have to thread carefully here."

I nodded in agreement "I'm not going to try anything, let her come to me when or if she wants to."

She grinned smugly "Oh she'll want to, just might take a bit longer than your usually used to."

"Thanks Effy, you make me sound like a right slut." I laughed

"Katie did made it pretty clear I was gay and she never got weird with me or alarmed by the intimacy last night, that's a good sign right? Even though we were pretty hammered?"

She gave me a slight smile "Aye sweetie that's a good sign. Is Katie still being a total tool about it then?"

"You were there, you heard what she said I'm not gay just stupid"

"Do you want me to have a word with her, see if I can make her cop the fuck on?" She asked kindly.

"Nah, you're ok. I'll try talking to her again when she's had a bit more time to get used to it. Maybe I'll be able to catch her on one of the rare days she's actually acting like a normal human being. It's probably best you don't get involved you know how Katie can be. You can however crash with me at mine now so I don't have to get into another discussion with mum about things, I can't take another argument today. She won't approach the subject if you're there."

"Sweet, to chateaux Fitch it is then. Now you're not going to try it on with me are you, promiscuous little red." She laughed.

"Fuck off! You should be so lucky" I smirked.

I woke up to find Effy gone and Katie asleep in the bed next to me. I got up quietly and made my way downstairs. Stopping outside the kitchen I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you wake up the sleeping beauties and tell them we have something called dinner in our country." I heard mum saying to Effy.

"Sure Jenna, Emily loves all things fish like, I'm surprised the smell hasn't woke her already." Effy replied boldly.

"You know Effy, I hope you're not encouraging Emsy in this little gay delusion of hers. It's just a phase; if her friends and family pay no attention to it she'll get bored. Katie knows her best and she agrees with me it's just a cry for attention."

"I don't think it works like that Jenna. This is who Emily is, it's not a phase, and it wasn't easy for her to tell you guys. You have to learn to accept it and be happy for her like her friends are." Said Effy defiantly.

I can't fucking believe she's saying this to Effy, what the fuck is wrong with her.

"I will not let her ruin her life like this, what will people think. After all this family has done for her. I want you to stop catering to these ideas in her head" Mum said sharply.

I heard Effy take a deep breath signing loudly "A lot of mothers will do anything for their children except let them be themselves."

I entered the kitchen slamming the door against the wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Trying to turn my friends against me, to agree with you're prehistoric thinking"

She came towards me and tried to take my hands, I shrugged her off.

"I'm your mother Emily, I just want the best for you. You're too young to know what you want."

"I do know mum." I huffed.

"You think you know. You'll thank me in years to come." Mum said coolly

"No I fucking won't! You don't want what's best for me; you want me to fit into the little life you had planned for me. You only care what other people will think. I've had it." I looked at Effy and she nodded knowingly.

"I'm moving out, I can't take this shit anymore, I'm done feeling like I'm decadent."

"Ok then, get out… get out… you're not welcome in this house anymore." She snapped back angrily.

I stormed out and ran up the stairs crashing into my room. Grabbing my suitcase from under the bed.

A sleepy Katie woke "What the fuck Emily? What's going on? Why are you packing?"

I couldn't help but smile she'd slept through the downstairs screaming match, typical Katie.

"I'm leaving, I can't stay here anymore. I refuse to be treated like some little kid who doesn't know her own mind."

"What are you talking about? No one treats you that way. You're being dramatic." She said sleepily pulling the covers back.

"Err not gay just stupid, ring any bells?" I said angrily

"Well you're not gay. You're just jealous of me. You made up all this stuff, conjured it up because I get more boys than you. " Katie said so matter of factly I wanted to slap her.

"For fuck sakes Katie, that there is exactly what I'm talking about. I'm gay and you're just ignoring it. I thought I could count on you to be there with me, helping me with mum but no instead you tell her I'm just looking for attention. You both make me feel like I'm some sort of freak, that what I'm doing, how I feel is wrong. Like it's the most horrible terrible thing in the world." I was sobbing now "How can I stay when you won't even acknowledge I'm gay."

"Because you're not Emily, someone is fucking putting ideas in your head. Like mum said it's just a phase." She replied smugly in my face.

"Oh fuck off Katie," I screamed pushing her away from me and onto the bed.

She jumped to her feet, grabbing my shoulders shaking me

"No Emily, you're only doing this to make me look bad, you just want attention."

I lost it, breaking free of her grasp; I shoved her against the wall and slapped her hard across the face. Her hand shot up to her cheek looking at me in shock.

"Fuck you Katie" I screamed "I'm gay, it's not a fucking phase. I like girls. I want to have sex with girls. I like their rosy lips, their hard nipples, and soft thighs. I like tits and fanny. There I said." I grabbed my case and made to the stairs.

Katie came after me tugging my arm pleading. "Please don't go... I'll back u up. Emsy please… I'm sorry… don't go."

"I have to… I'm sorry," I whispered barely audible.

Mum was waiting at the bottom of stairs. "Is it so out of the question that I might know what's best."

I glared at her. "Not talking to you."

"Emily I don't want you to move out."

"I don't care" I retorted

"I'm just trying to help you." She exhaled.

"Fuck off" I said pushing past her and out to Effy who was waiting in the garden.

"Ready?" I asked

She looked at me worried " Are you ok Em?"

I forced a smile "Aye and thank you I heard what you said to mum in there. Lets just get out of here and quick please."

My phone beeped, taking it out of my pocket and seeing who it was from I couldn't help but break out into a gormless grin.

"I wonder who that is from." Effy teased.

"Just Vodafone telling me they've credited my account because I'm so freaking awesome." I replied.

"Twat" She smirked "I hope to fuck it's not a text from Vodafone that's made you smile like that or I'm afraid I'm going to have to have you institutionalised." She looked at me fondly "You know, I think I like Blondie especially if she can make you smile like you are now especially after what just happened."

Back at Effy's, Anthea said I could stay for as long as I wanted. The spare room at the Stonem's was mine for how every long as I needed it. She was so nice to me assuring me I'd done the right thing and my family would come around eventually. That she was proud and thought I was very brave. I really wished mum could have been even half as understanding. I smiled remembering how great dad had been, telling me 'Emsy if you're happy then I'm happy' giving me one of his big Fitch bear hugs. At least I know I can always count on him. I'll always have him.

I was at the bar ordering another round, lost in my thoughts when I felt warm air on my ear and a voice whispered.

"I've got skittles in my mouth, want to taste the rainbow!" I turned around to face the grinning blonde, blue eyes glinting mischievously.

"That was pretty lame." I laughed, "You win, I've not heard that one before."

"I always do and my prize?" She queried with a raised brow.

"Well it should be something as equally lame as that line but I'm all about class so leave it with me." I grinned

"I'll hold you to that." She winked cheekily.

We joined the others in the booth, Naomi looked at the material lying across the table.

"What's going on here?" She enquired

"We're trying to sort the stuff we've left to do before the factory party at the weekend." Thomas answered.

She looked at me puzzled. "Factory party?"

I smiled "I keep forgetting you're new around here. We have a party every year to celebrate the start of summer and again to mark the end of it. All monies raised go to the lifeboat, local hospice and the research institute that's being built. We started it a couple of years ago and it's become a twice-annual event. After Freddy's mum died, we wanted to do something to show our appreciation to the local hospice so we arranged a couple of charity events during the summer and then a party at the end to celebrate. It evolved from that. We included a couple more of the local deserving organisations. After the initial costs etc. are taken out we divide what's left between them."

"Wow that's really quite honourable of you guys." Naomi said seeming genuinely touched by our efforts.

"Plus we get two massively epic parties and everyone thinks we're living saints." Added Cook with a chortle.

"Trust you to make it sound well dodge." I said with a grin.

"It's not at all like that, the party is wicked but we don't…"

"It's ok, I didn't think it was." She interrupted smiling at me. "So how does it work, how do you make money from it?"

"Well we get the local fishermen to give us the old ice plant for the week. Decorating it in a specific theme different each year. We get local businesses to donate whatever they can. The pubs give us the booze at less than cost price and we get the best local bands and DJ's which of course includes the amazing _Ghosts of Erin_" Answered Effy with a grin.

"People, mainly uni students come from all over the place to it. Word spread quickly after the first year. We're extremely proud to say and with total confidence that it's seen as the ultimate party to start and finish the summer plus we make quite a lot for the charities so it works in everyone's favour. The factory holds about three hundred and fifty people. We charge an entry fee. That along with the profit from the alcohol sales adds up to a hefty figure. Last year after all our overheads were deducted we raised eight and a half thousand euro." I added gaily.

Naomi smirked "To think I had ye all pegged as a bunch of local delinquents eh."

"We prefer the term anarchist, isn't that right Effy." Panda stated proudly.

"Yes Panda" Effy smiled "We have numerous virtuous traits."

Naomi nudged me gently" Can I help out with what you have left to organise?"

I smiled thankfully "Sure most of it is done but you can help us decorate the factory and help out on the night."

"Count me in" she smiled

"Oh you could ask your dad about letting us use some of his nets" came the voice of Katie behind me. I turned glowering at her.

"I am part of this too." She snapped at me. I was about to say something when Naomi, who had been glancing uneasily between us said "sure I'll see what I can do, how much do you need?"

Katie broke our stare and smiled "A lot. The boys should be able to help you with exacts.

I can't be around her right now, pretending everything is ok. I can't be fake like that. I got up "well we're pretty much finished here, I'm going to head off. See you all tomorrow." I looked at Effy and she nodded throwing me her spare keys.

"I'm at Freddy's tonight, make yourself at home. I'll get spare ones cut tomorrow."

Everyone looked around at each other bewildered.

"I've moved in with Effy." I announced angrily glaring at Katie.

I headed for the door and heard Effy say

"Go after her yeah."

Jesus I hadn't even said goodbye to Naomi or mentioned our date tomorrow. I smiled, our date, that's what it was, wasn't it. Technically, a date can be defined as a previously planned occasion to meet to engage in a mutually agreed-upon activity. So yep it was a date I giggled foolishly to myself. There was text flirting going on earlier but I know I've to be careful. Like Effy said slow and easy wins the race, let her come to me.

I was surprised to see a blonde head exit the door of the bar, anxiously searching her surroundings, instead of the red one I was expecting.

"Up here" I shouted startling her.

"Fucking hell Em, you scared the shit out of me." She said eventually noticing me perched on the crab pot on the roof of the bar.

I sniggered "Didn't mean to startle you, sorry."

She rolled her eyes "Not funny, I almost had a heart attack. How did you even get up there?"

"Drain pipe, obviously" I replied cheekily.

"Can you come back down please? Impressive as you're athletic abilities are it's probably not the safest place for a lush like you." She chortled.

"Fuck you, cheeky cow." I giggled

"Fall then see if I care" She grinned.

"You'd be inconsolable if anything happened to me." I laughed making my way down.

"Cocky little shit" she grinned punching me playfully.

"Yup, modest. That's me." I smiled.

She motioned her head towards the bar "So what was all that in there about?"

"Nothing" I shrugged.

She looked at me, a concerned expression on her face. "Hmm… if that was nothing, I'd like to see what something was."

I forced a small smile. "Really, I'd rather not talk about it right now, if that's ok." I sighed

"Sure that's ok but just so you know I'm good at the whole listening thing." She smiled at me kindly.

I grinned back at her. "Thanks Naoms, I'll remember that. So tomorrow… is 5am ok with you?"

She looked at me a little apprehensively. "Early! But ok. Do I need to bring anything?"

I smiled. "Nope just you and your bathers."

She looked at me; brow furrowed ever so adorably "Bathers? You're shitting me right. I thought we were going out on the boat?"

My smile widened. "Nope! You want the real experience right… Well that involves you getting wet" I winked turning off in the direction of Effy's to the sound of her yelling

"Emily…Em… wait, no, you can't be serious it's going to be well cold."

I shouted back gleefully "Go get some sleep, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow sunshine."

I had a feeling about tomorrow. As cook would say it's got potential. I can feel it, It's pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know, I know what's going on, I've updated within a month! You can thank the elusive Lepus timidus **__**for the latest update hours spent in a cold tent waiting for the wee fecker to make an appearance with nothing to do but write. I've not gone mad it's all part of the EIA I'm helping with :) **_

_**Anyway it's another Emily POV chapter I thought it was only fair since Naomi's last one was so long. I hope you like it.**_

_**Oh I almost forgot a special thanks to red panda for your nice review you're my first ever :) no longer a review virgin! So thank you hope it was as good for you as it was for me ;) and I'm rambling on again so I'll shut up now. Thanks again to everyone who's read, alerted etc.**_

_**So without further ado here's chapter four enjoy.**_

**Chapter 4: Emily**

I woke up before my alarm went off, I love when that happens. Nothing is quite as satisfying than knowing you've got an extra few minutes before you have to get up. It hardly ever happens, must be the excitement and anticipation of the day ahead, a day getting to know Naomi. My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of music, a song, my alarm clock. The only way to be woken, by 'Sweet Disposition,' how could you not start the day happy. I smiled to myself leaning over switching of my alarm.

I made my way down to Freddy's shack trying to gain some control over my nerves. Get a grip Emily, Christ it's just a paddle with Naomi, nothing to be so fecking nervous about. We'd arranged to meet outside Freddy's. He let me keep my boards, wetsuits and numerous other water related equipment in the back of the shack. I also had a key allowing me access to my stuff whenever I wanted. In return I gave some surf lessons and kayak tours a couple of times a week during the summer months, a small price to pay especially when I enjoyed doing it so much.

My heart was beating fast, flutterbies sending my tummy spinning. I always get a little nervous before a date but not usually this bad, it was ridiculous. My stomach was a knot of nerves tumbling around inside me. Damn Emily this isn't a date, just friends meeting up ok. You have to stop thinking like that; everything has to be on her terms and at her pace.

The dark of the night was slowly lifting; soon the moon and sun would mix to bring us dawn. I could see her pacing along the front of the shack muttering to herself. Clad in light blue shorts and a tight white t-shirt, I could see her small perfect breasts barely contained within the blue bikini top she wore underneath. She was fucking gorgeous, so sexy. Deep breaths, concentrate Emily.

"Talking to yourself, first sign of madness and all that Naoms." I grinned

"Oh, Hey you." She smiled. "You look nice."

"Thanks" I smiled back and teased. "I guess you look ok too."

"Just ok… Cheeky wee cow." She said giving me a wide-eyed smile.

"So are you ready for an awesome morning?" I asked unlocking the shack.

"Promising awesomeness, that's a tall order to live up to." She stated giving me a mischievous grin.

"You won't be disappointed." I winked entering the shack "C'mon lets get you kitted out."

"Kitted out?" She questioned with a raised brow.

"Aye, we'll need wetsuits, it's still too early in the year to go swimming at this time without one. Be wild cold if we did and we couldn't have you getting cold." I grinned.

"We're really not going out in the boat then?" She said. "You weren't joking?"

"Nope." I replied handing her a wetsuit. "It will be well worth it just wait and see. Trust me." I smiled

"Ok… well you're practically a mermaid so I guess I'm safe enough with you." She giggled

"A mermaid? You eejit." I chuckled "You crack me up Blondie."

I watched her struggle with the wetsuit. "This feels a bit small, I think I could do with a bigger one."

"No, wetsuit need to be tight, not like normal clothes, its designed to hug your entire body. There can't be any air pockets or it won't work as efficiently. Here use these." I said handing her a plastic bag.

"Err… what do you want me to do with this?" She asked her brow furrowed.

"Watch me." I placed the plastic bag over my feet, like a sock, stepping into the wetsuit. Pulling it easily up to my knees, repeating with the other leg.

"The plastic bag helps your foot slide through the suit without catching, no grunting, sweating or swearing very civilised." I grinned

"Full of tricks aren't ye." She giggled, "I was looking forward to you grunting and swearing… oh well."

I reddened. "Play your cards right you might get to one day." Her turn to blush, Jesus could she get any cuter.

Wetsuits donned to our waists, we headed down to the beach. I had a fantastic view of her and those perfect tits. My eyes seemed to like to linger there, god stop perving on her will ya. Although, I am only human, she looked hot as in a wetsuit, a look not everyone can pull off. I looked up to find her grinning at me, brow raised. Damn it caught nicely Emily.

She was smiling wickedly "Stop perving on me."

"I'm just checking it fits properly." I said feigning innocence. Stopping before the climb to the cape I asked "do you think you'll be able to manage the board all the way to the cape or would you rather we just paddle out from the shore?"

"What would be easier? She asked looking fretful.

"The breakers are quite big this morning so it might be hard for you to get out by them. I'm thinking the cape would probably be better. Are you a good swimmer? Can you surf?" I asked realizing I didn't know her swimming capabilities at all. I hadn't really thought this through…shit Emily.

"I've never tried surfing but I'm a decent enough swimmer. Is that going to be a problem? She queried picking up on my uncertainty.

"No, not at all, I've only just copped on that I hadn't even asked you whether you could swim. As long as you can it's grand. I'll take your board up first and then come back for mine." She of course protested this insisting that she could manage her own. After a couple of near falls she gave in and I took it up for her before returning for mine.

I caught her staring at me as I made my way back down to the cape.

"Now who's perving?" I teased.

"I wasn't, I'm just admiring how quick you can do that." She said gesturing to my board and the cliff top."

"Years of practice." I smiled winking cheekily "You ready to get wet?"

She rolled her eyes at me laughing, "Ready as I'll ever be."

I turned to face her; a look of nervous anticipation greeted me.

"We can go from here, its nice and calm just follow my lead. Its shallow on this ledge no deeper than my waist see…? I said lowering myself into the refreshing morning sea.

I held her board until she felt safe to take it on her own. I climbed aboard mine, bobbing beside her.

"How's the temperature?" I smiled

"Not to bad actually, the wetsuit seems to be adequate." She giggled.

I got her to lie down flat instructing her to keep her knees apart, head up, not to wrestle the surfboard to just lay into it. We started to paddle out into the ocean.

"Try to keep your body still and don't kick your feet" I aided.

She struggled at first but quickly got the hang off it. We paddled out to just beyond the arch of the two islands. Sitting up on my board I looked back at the horizon, a dawn sky brightened with the rising sun. I took in the scene that surrounded me. Seeing those first few waves break in the early morning light is spectacular. I lay back down and turned my head watching her in awe. The gentle sea breeze rustled through her short blonde hair, her tongue ran across her lips moistening them, tasting the salty air. Her fingers caressed the waters surface gently. She turned and beamed a smile so beautiful I felt my stomach flip.

The beach was silent, the bright ball blinding us as it emerged from its nightly slumber. I sat engrossed as she noticed the seagulls off in the distance soaring above, sweeping down around a school of herring, swimming amid the shallows of the sandbar. Her face lit up with an excited wide eyed smile when she spotted the dorsal fins appear unexpectedly, nearing the school of fish.

"Dolphins?" she said jubilantly

I nodded smiling "Aye, they turn up sometimes."

"Can we get closer to them?" she asked an expression of pure joy and hopefulness, I wanted to break my rules for her.

"They won't be too impressed if we paddle over and annoy them when they're feeding I'm afraid. We don't interest them much when they're hunting it's not right to try and force an interaction. You have to let them come to you its better that way."

"Oh… ok." She said dolefully.

"Please don't be so disappointed, I'll take you out on the boat next week where you'll be able to get a little closer ok." I said smiling at her, caught in those blue eyes.

"You will…promise?" she asked excitedly.

"Promise." I beamed back at her.

We sat in a comfortable silence watching the dolphins strand feeding. Driving the fish onto the sandbar for easy access.

Naomi looked at me smiling broadly "This is so fucking cool, Thank you."

"I know right!" I said grinning, "I'm glad you're having fun."

She lay down on her board and we just bobbed about in silence for a while taking in the beauty around us.

"I'm assuming you surf too, what with you having all the equipment. You any good?" she asked flashing me another gorgeous smile.

I smiled, cheekily replying " Wow! Your powers of deduction amaze me."

She punched me playfully. "Oi, less of the cheek please"

"Aye I surf and yup I'm good." I said grinning widely.

She rolled her eyes "Your modesty amazes me."

I laughed, "I love to surf, it's a salty high! It's hard to find the words, being encompassed by the most natural environment can be so awe-inspiring. Its an incredible feeling, the natural high of surfing has no better feeling. The ocean, it's the earth's heart and the tides the steady beat. Do you ever feel like sometimes life should have its own musical soundtrack? When I'm out here like we are now or just waiting for a wave to form. I've 'Sitting on the dock of the bay' playing in my head. Or when I'm free diving 'Into the ocean,' it captures it perfectly for me. I'm rambling on now aren't I, words just fail me when I'm trying to describe how I feel about the ocean, about surfing."

She smiled at me, her eyes gleaming "I get it trying to objectify the experience into mere words risks diminishing how it feels. It exposes the limitations of words themselves. The human link with the ocean is primeval and touches the very depths of our souls."

I was in complete wonderment at her. She had just turned me into a gooey ball of mush, this girl was really something, she gets it. She understands how special, how magnificent, how fucking perfect the ocean is. I must have been grinning like a right eejit. She looked at me eyebrow arched "You ok Emily?"

I looked at her beaming "Perfect, just a little surprised at you, there I was thinking you were about as deep as a puddle."

A torrent of water came at my face I coughed and spluttered. She laughed, "You cheeky bitch, you deserved that."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." I giggled, "I love that you see it the way I do, you're pretty great."

She grinned at me "I adore the ocean Emily, mum kept me away from it though, she was scared I'd follow Kieran and become a skipper or something as equally unfulfilling to her. I'm destined to become a human rights lawyer and change the world." She sighed

"And you'd be amazing at it" I added with a smile "but I'm guessing that's not really what you want?"

"It's not always as simple as that, mum did a lot for me growing up, sacrificed a lot. She didn't have the opportunities I've been privileged to. It was tough growing up in Derry during the troubles, I understand why human rights is such a huge deal for her. She was there on bloody Sunday marching for her civil rights, she was there for all of it, she seen it all. Its understandable she wants me to pursue a career in it, to help make a difference however little. It's logical I do, my summers have been spent at rallies for rights all around the world. She's been preparing me for it my whole life. A career that's precious, worthwhile, that has meaning."

"You trying to convince yourself or me of that?" I smiled

"Both" She replied sadly looking down into the sea below. "Families and their expectations eh."

"Tell me about it." I exhaled.

"How are things with the twin?" She asked kindly

"Not at all good, relations with her and mum are practically non existent at the minute. I'm so angry with them both, more hurt by Katie."

"Can I be as bold as to ask what happened?" she enquired gently giving me a small smile.

"Their reaction to me being gay is what happened" I answered, "They won't even acknowledge it, mum is convinced it's a phase. I actually caught her telling Effy not to be encouraging me and my delusions. That was my breaking point; I had to get out so I moved in with the Stonems. Katie's being a total bitch, choosing to ignore it; we had a huge fight the night I moved out. That's why I left Kelly's so abruptly when she joined us, pretending like everything was ok. Pisses me right off, how she can fucking do that."

I looked over at Naomi; she was staring at her hands fidgeting uneasily. "Naoms… you hear any of that?"

"Umh… yeah… you're gay." She muttered

I was a little staggered; I thought she knew I was.

"I thought Katie made that pretty clear the night she met you." I smiled diffidently. She looked up meeting my eyes, a look of anxiety, dread in her eyes. She turned swiftly away from my inquisitive gaze returning to nervously toy with her hands. I was apprehensive now, this reaction I hadn't expected. She never said a word just became silent.

"Naomi…" I said quietly reaching over, touching her arm tenderly.

She flinched, withdrawing her arm, looking at me she snarled angrily "I'm not gay Emily."

I was stunned. The venom at which she spat the words out, oh my god it repulsed her. I had no idea but she… she flirted back with me. Ok maybe it was in jest but still… Christ, fuck sakes; I'd got her so wrong. How had she not picked up on what Katie had said? I was speechless.

"I'm not gay… in any way Emily," she reiterated. "Is this what this was…" She trailed off

"I never said you were gay Naomi" I stated bleakly "for fucks sake, you suggested this… remember. Jesus, way to make me feel like some sort of sexual predator luring you out to sea. I'm fucking gay not a pervert"

Oh my fucking god how could I have let myself be so wrong about her.

"I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea about us." She mumbled.

I looked at her coldly "we should get back. Follow me, stick to my path back in. We'll catch a wave near the reef to take us in ok." I began to paddle making my way quickly towards it.

"Umh…yeah… ok, Emily I… umh… didn't mean to upset you." I continued to make my way in, ignoring her; I couldn't be responsible for what I'd say if I answered her. I should slow down; it's her first time on a board Emily. As much as I dislike her right now I don't want something to happen to her. I slowed, waiting for her to catch up. She arrived by my side and breathlessly said "Emily…look"

I cut her off "We can get this next wave, just keep low on the board ok." Perfect the ocean gods were working with me, I thought we were going to have to wait ages for one to form it was pretty flat now.

Back on the shoreline I grabbed my board and headed for Freddy's shack.

"Emily…please…wait." I heard her shout out after me. I know I was being a little immature just storming off like that but fuck it, her reaction hurt. At the shack I looked back to see her struggling up the beach with the board. My heart fell, god get a fucking grip Em, she actually recoiled with disgust and you still find her cute, it's pathetic.

I tripped on my board coming into the shack knocking over a display of t-shirts.

"Fuck sakes Emily, watch out." Came Effy.

"Oh… hi Eff, I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Em, are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Aye. Can I take this mornings kayak group out? I need a distraction, to get back out there and soon." I asked.

"It's Freddy's turn. Emily what's going on?" she questioned coming out from behind the counter.

"Just leave it Effy, yeah. I'm fine. Please can I take them out?" I asked again, pleading.

"Umh… yeah I guess so. They're suited up and out the back watching the safety video." Effy said, staring intently, giving me her tell me what the fuck happened look. Naomi rushed in before I could say anything.

" Emily, please can we just talk about what happened… I was surprised you caught me unaware…"

"Nothing to say to you Naomi." I interrupted bluntly. I walked out to the back of the shack to where the small group of would be kayakers waited.

"Hey guys, I'm Emily and how lucky are ye today… I'm your guide." I said with a tight smile. "C'mon grab a kayak and follow me." I led them down to the shoreline imparting the mandatory safety talk. I looked back to see Naomi and Effy watching from the shack's doorway.

The tour is really just a gentle Kayak along the islands, pointing out the different features and wildlife along the coastline, the history of the area, the many wrecks, the stories behind them and where each went down. We're not really supposed to, we don't have the permits or insurance for it. Freddy's shack is really just a place tourists can hire water sports equipment. Effy works at one of the local tour operators and sends the younger tourists to Freddy. The deal being we give them a better, cheaper tour or surf lesson if they don't tell anyone. We always head out before the other operators with an early morning kayak and with surf lessons in the late evening or early morning. I wasn't being much of a guide today giving a very half- hearted tour. I'd been rather hard on her maybe I should have listened to what she had to say. I just couldn't get the image of her flinching at my touch out off my head. I think that's what hurts the most, the fact she couldn't bear to be touched by me however harmlessly intended.

A shriek of joy from the girl kayaking beside me interrupted my inner monologue. I couldn't help but smile at the look of euphoria on the girl's face. She had spotted a dolphin.

"Look, look" she pointed excitedly

"Told you that ye lucked out getting me as your tour guide." I grinned back at her.

"You should smile more, you have a very pretty smile." She winked

I blushed " thanks, quite the charmer aren't ye."

"I try" she smiled.

Two hours later we were back on the shore. Collecting the equipment from the group I noticed Naomi outside the shack with Effy.

"So will I get to see you again or has my luck run out for today?" Asked a grinning Georgie, the girl from the tour.

"Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see." I smiled back.

"Playing hard to get eh, I like that." She winked back at me walking off up the beach.

I looked back up to the Shack and caught Naomi staring, quickly looking away once we'd locked eyes. Effy nudged her and she made her way towards me.

"Can we talk?" she asked anxiously.

"Aren't you worried people will think you're gay if you're seen with me? I cant promise I'll be able to control myself around you." I retorted.

"Emily! Play nice." Came the voice of Effy behind us. I turned to see her eyeing me knowingly. "Hear her out, ok."

"Please Em, I know I deserve that but give me a chance to explain, to apologize." Naomi asked pleading.

"Ok, I'm listening." I replied coldly.

"Can we go somewhere a bit quieter?" she said nodding towards the group of kayakers.

We walked down to the pier in silence. Sitting down at the end, our feet dangling over its edge.

"Well I'm waiting." I said looking directly into those piercing blue eyes.

"I'm…umh…Emily…I'm so sorry about how I acted. I'm a complete tool." She turned from my gaze and looked out across the bay.

"I'm really sorry, you being gay isn't the issue. It's me, I'm the problem."

"Really? You're going there…it's not you, it's me." I groaned

She turned back to face me, sides of her mouth turning up breaking into a grin. "Not the best choice of words eh."

"Yep, epic fail on word selection." I smiled "Can you just be honest with me."

She sighed deeply "ok, here goes. I got a little scared, freaked out if you will. We get on so well, I really like you. I guess in some way I am attracted to you I think but when I thought you were straight that's all it was just a little attraction. Nothing could happen, I wouldn't act on it, so I was safe, harmless flirting was as risky as it could get."

"So you're gay then?" I asked confused.

"No…no I'm not gay." She gasped. "That's not what I'm saying."

"Ok… but you like me?" I replied

"Aye. Just as a friend though. I like you but I misunderstood my feelings for someone before. I got drunk and we acted on it, it wasn't good, it was kind of awful. It ruined our friendship." She said desolately.

"So because of one bad experience, you're going to ignore any future attraction to girls. Haven't you ever had a bad experience with a guy?" I inquired gently.

She gave me a small smile "It doesn't work like that. I like boys. I got it wrong before that's all. Me cock cruncher not muff muncher. I'd like it if we could stay friends, if you could forgive my earlier behavior."

"Hmm… I still don't quite understand your reasoning but I respect your decision. Friends it is" I smiled "Just so you know, not every gay girl wants to jump the bones of every girl they see. You don't with every guy you see, do you?"

"True, I don't think that but you could have been the female Cook." She chuckled.

"Back to being cheeky, I see." I laughed watching her nose wrinkle adorably as she giggled at her own joke. I was gutted she just wanted to be friends but deep down I had a little hope I could change her mind.

"I am sorry for before," she said sincerely. "You don't seem to have much luck coming out to people eh."

"You're forgiven" I smiled "Effy was cool when I told her. We were out on the boat and I just thought fuck it and said "Hey Eff "

She replied "Yeah" and I just blurted out "I think I like girls." To which she said "Sweet, well done"

"Typical Effy" she laughed.

"I know right. She's the best." I grinned. It was warm now a swim was in order. I'm still wearing my wetsuit so why not I thought. I stood up and dived off the pier into the deep blue water below. On surfacing again I heard Naoms call out to me "Em, what the fuck?"

I swam back to where I'd left her sitting on the pier "You coming in water is gorgeous, nice and refreshing." I grinned splashing her playfully.

"Feck off you" she giggled, "it's freezing crazy lady."

"Ok well if you're not coming in, I'm off for a quick swim round the island." I said duck diving down and along the ocean floor surfacing further out near the yachts in the bay.

She shouted out to me waving. "I'm off home, I'll see you at the ice plant later. We're ok now, yeah?"

"Aye, we're cool," I yelled back before disappearing underneath the surface again. This time when I popped back up, she was gone replaced by Effy waving out at me.

"You coming in" I shouted to her

"No come here dolphin girl, I've to keep an eye on the shack for Freds" she roared back.

I made my way back to her, hugging the pier I asked, "What's up?"

"I need you to go pick up the sheets that the shopping centre has donated for the party, I've to look after the shack, Freddy has gone off with Cook and JJ to pick up the UV paint and get the nets from Kieran. We still have so much to do, it's vital we get a start on the factory tonight or we'll never be ready on time." She stressed

"It's ok don't stress, all will be fine. If we have to work 24/7 then we will ok. It'll be ready in time." I smiled up at her. Effy never stresses.

"I know, it's just vexing, Cook promised it would all be at the ice plant waiting for us this afternoon but we'll be lucky if it's there by tonight." She replied clearly irritated by the situation.

I hauled myself up onto the pier and placed my arm around her shoulder, leading her back towards the shack. "It'll all work out grand, trust me. Now I'll go get the sheets while you work on the layout and the design ok. I'll meet you at the plant afterwards and we'll take it from there."

"Thanks Em." She smiled and gave me a hug "I'm glad to see you and Naomi have made up."

"Aye so am I. I'm curious what did you say to her when I was out with the tour?" I inquired removing my wetsuit.

She smirked back at me "I can't disclose that information. Now feck off and get those sheets."

"You know you can be quite officious but I guess I should be thanking you." I chuckled handing her my suit and disappearing up the path.

"Yes you should, you ungrateful wee bitch," she laughed, shouting after me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again, update on the **__**Lepus timidus**__** situation... He's still being an elusive little fecker but on a brighter note I saw a pod of killer whales this evening. It's not very common to see them so close to shore where I'm from so I'm a tad excited. I'd heard they were around a couple of weeks ago but when I took the boat out I couldn't find them and thought they'd moved on. So as you can imagine I was very excited and oh so tempted to go for a swim if it hadn't been for my lack of a wetsuit and the fact I had to go for an unexpected swim a couple weeks ago so I knew exactly how cold the water was. Anyway that was my exciting news. I know I've a tendency to ramble on about stuff not even a little relevant to the story so I apologize for that and I shall try to stop. **_

_**So chapter 5 yay :) its the whole Emily coming out thing but from Naomi's POV. Thought it was only right ye got to see all the crazy going on in her head. **_

_**Again thanks to everyone who has read, added alerted, reviewed and messaged me. I do try and reply to them all. Anyway here's chapter 5 for you to enjoy Hopefully :)**_

**Chapter 5: Naomi**

I lay on my bed starring out through the skylight, watching the clouds move slowly by. Trying to convince myself that I wasn't going crazy. Things were going to be ok. Everything is fine. Just breathe. What am I freaking about? So I spent the night with Emily, nothing happened. Nothing is going to happen. I don't like girls remember; this isn't the same as with Sofia. It feels different, better, just friendship. If Emily wanted more she would have said or at the very least have made a move at the beach last night. She's straight, you're straight nothing to stress about ok. Flirty banter and playful teasing is fine, is fun. It's ok because that's all it is a bit of craic.

I do this, I talk myself around, and I convince myself that it's all harmless fun. That I'd act and feel exactly as I am with Emily, as I would be if I spent as much time with Effy, Panda or even Katie. So what now Naomi, you're just mates, spending time with her is allowed. I should text her, I did act a little weird when I heard the boat this morning. It's just if someone saw us, Katie already thinks I'm gay and after her sister. I didn't want to add fuel to that. Can just hear it now

"We were out collecting mussels earlier and saw a red haired girl and a blonde girl in a comprising position out on the cape. Looked like Emily and the Campbell girl."

It's a small town, rumours spread quicker than wildfire. I remember mum telling me about the first time she came up here with Kieran. She had one five minute conversation with the lady that worked in the local shop and by the time her and Kieran got to the pub that night everyone knew who she was and all she had told the woman in that conversation earlier. It was kind of funny. So what to text her I pondered while switching some music on. I giggled to myself. I got it!

_Hi, I'm foreign. I've got Russian hands _

_and Roman fingers! Funny, lame_

_and you've not heard it b4?_

_Naomi :) _

We had randomly got into a conversation about the worst chat up lines we'd ever heard on the way back to the beach. The challenge was to come up with a lame but funny chat up line that the other hadn't heard before. My phone went off…

_Heard it, sorry! _

_The word of today is "legs" lets _

_go back to mine and spread the_

_word! Lol I win, I win :)_

_E. xx_

I actually laughed out loud at that one.

_Nice try, I've heard it sooo_

_many times. Are you from_

_Ireland?... Because my _

_penis is Dublin! Heard that last_

_year in Poland. Yay I've won._

_I've won ;) _

_N. x_

There is no way she'll have heard that. I'd only heard it that one time. My phone buzzed again.

_Afraid not MS Campbell_

_heard it in a movie. Ok try _

_these. If you are what you_

_eat; I could be you by morning!_

_Or equally impressive your _

_Daddy must have been a drug_

_Dealer because you're dope! Lmao_

_You still coming to Kelly's 2nite?_

_E. xx_

I'm going to have to ask for the name of this movie. I quickly typed my response.

_Haha heard them both ner ner :p_

_Baby, I'm no Fred Flintstone but_

_I can make your bedrock!_

_I've still got another go because_

_you cheated with 2 in the last txt. _

_I'll have one for ye in Kelly's l8r._

_C ya then x_

I grinned to myself; I'm going to win this. My phone went off again.

_You get hours to think of one and _

_I'm the cheat! Tuts loudly in the_

_Campbell house direction._

_Laters :) xx_

I moaned at the sunlight beaming down onto my face and wondered

How long I'd been sleeping. I blinked, shut my eyes and blinked

again. Turning over, I yawned, managing to fully open both eyes. I looked at my clock I'd slept longer than I wanted to. After a speedy shower and a change of clothes deciding on jeans and my 'It's okay, Pluto. I'm not a planet either' t-shirt. I love that shirt geeky but in a totally cool way. Snatching the essentials, my keys, wallet and phone I headed downstairs and out the door stopped only by mum bellowing after me

"You're off out again, you're only home." I turned and went back inside to find her and Kieran smugly grinning in the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and stated, "I'm going over to meet Emily and the others in Kellys. I won't be long.

They both smiled making eyes at each other before mum said "you seem quite taken with Emily." While Kieran added "would you like me to drop you over?"

What did they mean by 'quite taken by' I shrugged "Aye she's sound, we've become good mates. Thanks for the offer but I'll just take the shortcut while it's still light out." I shouted "bye" as I headed for the door. The shortcut to the village isn't quite as formidable in the daylight. There's a clear path and those drains and ditches aren't all that bad really. Look at me, all brave country girl I giggled.

On entering Kellys I spotted her, standing back to me ordering at the bar. Her hair tied up in a haphazard way, I smiled very surfer girl. I could see her Dolphin charm had snaked its way to the back of her neck. I silently made my way towards her, coming up behind and whispering

"I've got skittles in my mouth, want to taste the rainbow!"

She turned to face me laughing, "That was pretty lame. You win, I've not heard that one before."

"I always do and my prize?" I replied with a raised brow.

"Well it should be something as equally lame as that line but I'm all about class so leave it with me." She answered cheekily

"I'll hold you to that." I grinned widely I had spent ages coming up with that, I was proud of that one. I ordered a drink and we joined the others in the booth by the fire. The table was completely covered with colourful drawings and numerous pages containing what looked like lists of lists.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

I listened to them fascinated, explaining the chaotic mess in front of us. To say I was a little impressed by their efforts was an understatement. They spoke so fervently about it, I could clearly see it meant a lot to each and every one of them, no matter how much they joked about their reasons behind it. I was looking forward to this party; it sounded wonderful.

The evening was going well until Leopard Emily turned up. I didn't know what was going on with the two of them but the tension was insufferable. I actually thought Emily was going to make for Katie at one stage before she brusquely took off. She'd apparently left home and was staying with Effy. She hadn't mentioned any of this before. I wanted to go after her, to make sure she was all right. Should I, was it my place to, who cares Naomi just go after her. I was just about to get up when Effy nudged me smiling

"Go after her, yeah" I nodded and followed after her. Outside I couldn't see her, I looked up and down the street, she couldn't just have disappeared I was right behind her. Fuck sakes. I jumped when a voice shouted "Up here" Jesus I'm going to kill her, my heart. I looked up to find her balanced on top of the crab pot.

"Fucking hell Em, you scared the shit out of me." I said breathlessly

She sniggered "Didn't mean to startle you, sorry."

I rolled my eyes grinning, "Not funny, I almost had a heart attack. How did you even get up there?"

"Drain pipe, obviously" She said cheekily.

"Can you come back down please? Impressive as you're athletic abilities are it's probably not the safest place for a lush like you." I laughed.

When she had joined me on solid ground again I asked

"So what was all that in there about?"

"Nothing" She shrugged.

"Hmm… if that was nothing, I'd like to see what something was." I replied concerned, that was definitely something.

"Really, I'd rather not talk about it right now, if that's ok." She sighed

Best not to push her on it.

"Sure that's ok but just so you know I'm good at the whole listening thing." I smiled.

"Thanks Naoms" she grinned, "I'll remember that. So tomorrow… is 5am ok with you?"

"Early! But ok. Do I need to bring anything?" I asked

"Nope just you and your bathers." She smiled

I looked at her, my brow furrowed "Bathers? You're shitting me right. I thought we were going out on the boat?"

Her smile widened. "Nope! You want the real experience right… Well that involves you getting wet" She winked. I watched her walking off towards Effy's, going over the words she had just said in my head, bathers… that means swimming… what, she actually wants us to go into the water tomorrow morning.

"Emily…Em… wait, no, you can't be serious it's going to be well cold."

She shouted back delightedly "Go get some sleep, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow sunshine." I couldn't help but laugh. That wee bitch was enjoying this. She's taking the piss though, she wouldn't, she'll take the boat. She's just messing with me.

The next morning I arrived at the shack before Emily. I was early and I was a little nervous, a bit apprehensive of spending time alone with her after the beach. Yes I wanted to kiss her at the cape that night but I didn't. It was just the buzz from all the alcohol and the weed. You've been over this; all you want is to be friends. She's fun to be around. I like spending time with her. No drink and drugs around her anymore, no chance of stupid mistakes. Therefore there is nothing to worry about.

"Talking to yourself, first sign of madness and all that Naoms."

As soon as I looked up and saw her smiling face all fear and anxieties faded away. God how does she do that to me. Calm, controlled and charming Naomi has returned.

I grinned "Oh, Hey you. You look nice." Well she does look nice, I can appreciate that, it doesn't mean I'm hot for her.

I was sitting at the cape waiting for her to return with her board. It seemed we really were going into the icy cold ocean today, she hadn't been taking the piss. I sighed heavily just being near her made me so happy, I'm beginning to like her a lot. I'd been flirting shamelessly all morning I even made her blush. I smiled remembering how adorable she looked as her cheeks lightly reddened. You can't like her, you know this.

"Now who's perving" she announced grinning, I'd been starring.

I wasn't, I'm just admiring how quick you can do that." I said pointing to her board and the cliff top. Nice recovery Naomi. It was pretty fucking impressive though so technically I wasn't lying. She was fit in all aspects of the word.

"Years of practice" she winked cheekily before asking "You ready to get wet?" she was a right little minx this morning, very much amused by my trepidation of getting into the chilly Atlantic Ocean.

I rolled my eyes at her and laughed, "Ready as I'll ever be."

It wasn't actually as cold as I had expected it to be, the wetsuit worked well. More pleasantly refreshing than icy cold. She was very sweet talking me through our paddle out to the arch, trying to help me perfect my technique.

As we sat between the islands, drifting about on our boards I had to admit I was glad she had chosen the paddle board experience. It was glorious. The sun peaked on the horizon gradually awakening from its night of slumber. The dew sparkled like little diamonds as the sun's rays tenderly caressed the grass. I sat riveted, watching the seagulls swooping overhead, sweeping down around what must be a school of fish. It was then I spotted a swirl of about five dark fins. I turned to Emily thrilled "Dolphins?"

She nodded grinning "Aye they turn up sometimes" She promised to take me out on the boat next week to see if we could see some more maybe even get a bit closer. I watched captivated as they drove the school of fish onto the sandbar. I turned to Emily beaming

"This is so fucking cool! Thank you." The dolphins disappeared after they had their fill of fish. I looked towards the shore, watching the reflections of the isolated pools dotted interspersed along the beach. It was still cool and the air was thick with moisture and the smell of salt. Water lapped softly at my board, off in the distance I could hear the world start to spring to life. I loved being out here like this, with Emily. I can see why she adores this time of day. The perfect start to what was shaping up to be a perfect day, how could life get any better I thought, turning to Emily smiling.

Listening to her talk about the ocean was magical. She captured its essence so beautifully in the way she described the ocean as the earth's heart and the waves its steady heartbeat. The earth would cease to exist without its heart, without the ocean. She had such a beautiful, resplendent way of seeing the world. I've never met anyone so in love with the sea. To love Emily would be to love her ocean world, to share her with her one great love. I was completely enchanted by her world out here among the waves and I felt truly honored that she would allow me to share it with her. I wholly understood her love of the ocean, it was enthralling, intriguing, a majestic place. It had always captivated me. It represents escape, new beginnings, adventure. What lies beneath, what wonders does it hold in its depths? Each new day brings an endless number of possibilities.

A part of me resented mum for keeping me away from this. A couple of days here and there throughout the year. I was never able to appreciate it properly. I understood why, it had captured Kieran, she was afraid it would capture me as well. I guess she thought what harm could one summer do. I'd already decided on the path my life would take. She was confident it wouldn't take me now. What she didn't understand was the draw; the pull to a life on the ocean, by the sea was built into a person's genes. You could try and ignore it but as time moved on the urge, the need got impossible to ignore. I knew that eventually I'd have to tell mum but for now I was going to try and do things her way I owed her that at least.

I remember vividly one weekend we had come to An Chorrain before we went to Europe for the summer. Kieran had taken me out lobster fishing on his little half deck. Mum was horrified as I told her gleefully about my day out fishing. How the cheeky seagull had tried to snatch our bait. The pure wonderment in my eyes on recalling this and the large lobster in the pot. How I wanted to stay here for the summer and how I wanted to be just like Kieran when I grew up. He was proud as punch, well chuffed at my declaration. I remember hearing them argue afterwards and vowing never to mention the ocean or my love for it to mum again. Gina's extremes of keeping me away from it stretched as far as my learning to swim. She only gave in after Kieran and I had hounded her about it for weeks. She wouldn't allow me to learn in the sea like the other kids, I was to be thought in the local pool by her and Kieran. She'd even tried to scare me off the ocean, with stories of sharks and shipwrecks but that just fueled my curiosity more. She unknowingly pushed me toward it. As I got older, I learned to hide my desire to be near it. I understood her fear; I'd watched her frightened, waiting for news on Kieran and the trawler after every storm. It wasn't just about her desire for me to become a lawyer, she feared the ocean and all it could do.

I knew entirely of Emily's love for it. I used to sneak off from the various rallies and protests and sit by the sea daydreaming about a life on the waves. Discovering, learning all about the creatures that inhabited its deep blue. The joy at listening to a marine biologist tell me all about her job and knowing then that's what I wanted to be. Don't get me wrong it wasn't like I didn't enjoy my summers spent travelling around the world, I did. And I know I will enjoy a career in Law, just not as passionately as I would one in Marine Science. I've never told mum any of this, how could I, she did so much for me growing up. Given me the best possible opportunities it's only right I do this for her.

I do wonder sometimes, how things would have turned out if I had gone to a normal school up here in An Chorrain with Emily and the others. If I'd had spent my summers here. I decided to change the subject and ask Emily about the Katie.

"How are things with the twin?"

She sighed sadly "Not at all good, relations with her and mum are practically non existent at the minute. I'm so angry with them both, more hurt by Katie."

I was curious to know what had happened between them so I gently probed "Can I be as bold as to ask what happened?"

She went quiet, answering sadly

"Their reaction to me being gay is what happened. They won't even acknowledge it; mum is convinced it's a phase. I actually caught her telling Effy not to be encouraging me and my delusions. That was my breaking point; I had to get out so I moved in with the Stonems. Katie's being a total bitch, choosing to ignore it; we had a huge fight the night I moved out. That's why I left Kelly's so abruptly when she joined us, pretending like everything was ok. Pisses me right off, how she can fucking do that."

I wasn't at all prepared for that, she's gay. Oh my god. I was floored this can't be happening. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She can't be, we were just going to be friends, what now. For fuck sakes Naomi say something. My mind went blank, what do I say; Christ people have come out to you before Jesus. Not Emily though, Emily is different.

"Naoms… you hear any of that?" Emily asked softly. Oh fuck, say something, anything. Don't make this anymore awkward than you already have, quickly!

"Umh… yeah… you're gay." Wow, well that was definitely something, to think you're the future of the legal world. People will shudder with vocabulary use and sentence structure of that caliber.

"I thought Katie made that pretty clear the night she met you." She smiled hesitantly. She thought I knew, of course Katie's reaction to me makes much more sense now. All the flirting, the playful teasing was that all with the aim of scoring me. Fuck why hadn't I seen this. Even mum and dad knew, they'd said I was 'taken with Emily' Does everyone think I'm fucking gay.

I didn't say a word just sat staring at my hands fidgeting uneasily. I could feel her gaze on me, please stop looking at me, I could feel her stare piercing through me. Then she touched me, I flinched, pulling away, snarling, "I'm not gay Emily. I'm not gay… in any way Emily. Is this what this was…" I trailed off

Jesus Naomi, nice going could you have reacted any worse. Get a grip.

I looked at Emily as she retorted, "I never said you were gay Naomi. For fucks sake, you suggested this… remember. Jesus, way to make me feel like some sort of sexual predator luring you out to sea. I'm fucking gay not a pervert"

She looked so hurt. Why can't I act like a normal human being? I've gone and made a mess of things. Hurt the one person I know deep down I care the about. Do I have to be such a fucking social retard. You got to fix this, now.

"I just didn't want you to get the wrong idea about us." I mumbled. Christ Naomi, smooth, you didn't want her getting the wrong idea. Could you sound anymore up yourself, she never even said she was into you. She's never even as much as tried to kiss you, fuck sakes Campbell.

I looked over at her those soft brown eyes had turned almost black. "We should get back. Follow me, stick to my path back in. We'll catch a wave near the reef to take us in ok." She said coldly.

"Umh…yeah… ok, Emily I… umh… didn't mean to upset you." I said unconvincingly. She fucking hates me. Well in all fairness can you really blame her, you made her feel like some sort of sexual deviant. You made it look like you were disgusted by her. She'd already started making her way back to shore. I followed after her paddling as fast as I could, trying to catch up. She slowed, allowing me to pull up beside her where I attempted to apologize again but she cut me off sharply.

"We can get this next wave, just keep low on the board ok." I did as she said. I'd get her to talk to me on the beach.

Before I'd even got out of the water she was half way up to the shack. I shouted after her but understandably she just ignored me. What a fucking mess, I have to get her to talk to me. I have to try and explain, I have to fix this. I eventually made it up to the shack, dropping my board outside and rushing in.

Both Emily and Effy locked eyes on me. Emily looked so pissed off, Effy just looked perplexed. " Emily, please can we just talk about what happened… I was surprised you caught me unaware…"

She angrily cut me off "Nothing to say to you Naomi." Then walked off out the back of the shack. I went to go after her but Effy stopped me "She has a Kayak tour waiting for her out there. A screaming match wouldn't be too good for business." She smiled, walking me back towards the doorway where we watched Emily lead the tour group down to the beach.

"What the hell happened out there?" Effy questioned, her gaze penetrating into me. I avoided her stare and muttered, "I need to go shower and change." Disappearing out to the back of the shack.

"Don't sneak off afterwards Naomi, I want to talk to you." She shouted after me. Oh great that will be fun. In the shower I plotted ways I could avoid the all knowing, all seeing Effy as Emily fondly called her. There was no point really, I needed to stay and apologize to Em anyway.

I got changed and walked back into the front of the shack. She was busy chatting to some people so I gestured in the direction of the table outside and said, "I'll wait out there."

Taking a large slug from my water bottle, I looked out across the bay. I could see a number of colorful dots in the distance along the side of one of the islands; it could only be the kayak tour.

"What are you so scared off? Effy asked joining me at the table.

I looked at her puzzled. "Huh…what are you talking about?"

She looked me directly in the eyes "you and Emily, why does it scare you?"

I stumbled "What…me…and Emily? There is no me and Emily. I'm not gay."

She smirked "Yeah, you keep saying that."

I felt incredibly uncomfortable; Effy had a way of getting under your skin. A way of knowing, of saying the things I wont even let myself say.

"Because I'm not gay" I replied "Why didn't you say anything that night in Kellys, when I thought Katie was getting at me?"

"I wanted to see if you'd be daring and just go with it, to see where it took you." She answered smiling kindly.

"I wish I had known then maybe I wouldn't have acted so abysmally out there." I said sadly

"You like her and it's ok, I get that for whatever reason you don't want to let yourself. It's daunting giving into your feelings for someone. Friends seems easier, trust me, it won't work. You can't avoid, you can't ignore the way you feel indefinitely."

"Ok say you're right about my feeling something for Emily. What makes you so sure that being just friends won't work?"

She smiled at me smugly "It will get too hard, you'll fall more, you'll want more. Whatever you think now will change, you and Emily will happen and when it does, if you can't handle it, you walk away; you disappear before Em gets in too deep. I won't let you fuck with her Naomi. She deserves better. If you hurt her, I'll let Katie loose on you, believe me Katie fucking Fitch is a force to be reckoned with."

" I won't hurt her that's why it will never be anything more than friends between us. Being with someone never lasts and it fucks you up."

"If you hurt her I'll fuck you up. " She grinned breaking into a laugh "Now all that unpleasant stuff is over with and we've come to the conclusion you're still in denial about Emily lets change the subject shall we. You coming to help us set up the plant for the party later?"

Jesus Effy can be intense and I had no doubt she would follow through with her threats. She was wrong though Emily and I could just be friends, I'll show her.

"Not in denial but I can see I'm not going to win this one I'll just have to prove you wrong." I laughed, "Aye, I'll coming to help ye out. I'm dying to know the theme for it, everyone's been telling me to just wait and see."

She smiled "you're just going to have to wait then aren't you. Here Emily's back."

I turned my attention to the returning Kayakers catching Emily's eye as she chatted to some girl on the shoreline.

Effy nudged me "Time to go make up"

I gingerly walked down the beach to Em and asked, "Can we talk?"

Without even looking at me she replied "Aren't you worried people will think you're gay if you're seen with me? I can't promise I'll be able to control myself around you."

She wasn't going to make this easy for me. I deserved it, I knew that.

Effy joined us on the beach saying "Emily! Play nice. Hear her out, ok."

"Please Em, I know I deserve that but give me a chance to explain, to apologize." I said entreatingly.

Emily looked at me coldly and replied, "Ok, I'm listening."

I mouthed a thank you to Effy and she gave me a small smile before going back to the shack. I looked at the group of Kayakers watching us eagerly, listening to see what was going to happen, waiting for the scene to unfold.

"Can we go somewhere a bit quieter?" I asked.

We walked down to the pier in an uncomfortable silence. Sitting on the edge she turned to me, her expression hardened ""Well I'm waiting." I couldn't bear seeing the coldness in her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that had been so warm and kind to me before. I looked out across the bay and began trying to explain my reaction earlier.

"I'm…umh…Emily…I'm so sorry about how I acted. I'm a complete tool. I'm really sorry, you being gay isn't the issue. It's me, I'm the problem." Oh nice one Naomi, really great the not me but you speech, lovely.

"Really? You're going there…it's not you, it's me." She groaned.

I couldn't help but smile; she said exactly what I was thinking.

"Not the best choice of words eh."

She smiled back at me "Yep, epic fail on word selection. Can you just be honest with me."

You can do this, I took a deep breath "ok, here goes. I got a little scared, freaked out if you will. We get on so well, I really like you. I guess in some way I am attracted to you I think but when I thought you were straight that's all it was just a little attraction. Nothing could happen, I wouldn't act on it, and so I was safe, harmless flirting was as risky as it could get." That was a little bit better, admitting that you might be attracted to her is ok, doesn't mean you want to act on it.

"So you're gay then?" She asked confused.

"No…no I'm not gay. That's not what I'm saying."

"Ok… but you like me?" She replied

Just spit it out Naomi. Just tell her that you'd like nothing more than to kiss her now but you're scared because doing that, admitting that you like her makes it real. There would be no going back then.

"Aye. Just as a friend though. I like you but I misunderstood my feelings for someone before. I got drunk and we acted on it, it wasn't good, it was kind of awful. It ruined our friendship." I said sadly. Why am I such a coward, comparing my feelings for Emily to Sofia you know it's different with Emily. It's so much more. You're hiding behind what happened with Sofia.

"So because of one bad experience, you're going to ignore any future attraction to girls. Haven't you ever had a bad experience with a guy?" She asked gently.

Do it, be brave just tell her, tell her you're scared of how it feels with her. "It doesn't work like that. I like boys. I got it wrong before that's all. Me cock cruncher not muff muncher. I'd like it if we could stay friends, if you could forgive my earlier behavior." And there you have it to sure you know what will happen to even try.

"Hmm… I still don't quite understand your reasoning but I respect your decision. Friends it is" She smiled at me and laughed, "Just so you know, not every gay girl wants to jump the bones of every girl they see. You don't with every guy you see, do you?"

"True, I don't think that but you could have been the female Cook." I chuckled.

"Back to being cheeky, I see." She laughed, her eyes returning to the soft warm beautiful brown I found myself so easily lost in.

"I am sorry for before, you don't seem to have much luck coming out to people eh." I said sincerely. I hoped she understood now that my reaction had nothing to do with her but my own uncertainties.

"You're forgiven" She smiled "Effy was cool when I told her. We were out on the boat and I just thought fuck it and said "Hey Eff "

She replied "Yeah" and I just blurted out "I think I like girls." To which she said "Sweet, well done"

I was tickled by her Effy story, having experienced Effy's people reading ability first hand it wouldn't surprise me if she knew Emily was gay before Em was sure herself. I couldn't help but smile widely as I watched her dive into the water, disappearing under the surface, reappearing out by the rocks.

"Em, what the fuck?" I giggled watching her swim effortlessly back to the pier, gliding elegantly through the water. I was right about the mermaid thing, she really was. She splashed me playfully asking if I wanted to go for a swim.

"Feck off you" I laughed, "It's freezing" I was glad things seemed to have returned too normal with us. She disappeared under the water again before I had a chance to say goodbye. I waited until she surfaced again and yelled, waving.

'I'm off home; I'll see you at the ice plant later. We're ok now, yeah?"

I could hear the smile in her reply "Aye we're cool."

All would be cool, I just need to keep my emotions in check and being around Emily would be fine.

I met Effy on my way back along the pier. "Hey, you guys all sorted now?" she asked smiling.

"Aye we're cool" I replied echoing Emily's words. Effy looked around her "Where is she?"

I smiled fondly "the little mermaid is out swimming around the bay. I've to meet mum and dad for lunch; I promised I'd spend some time with them today. I'll see you later on."

"Sweet, say hi to the rents for me. Later Naoms" I continued walking hearing Effy shout "come here dolphin girl" before I was out of earshot.

I was just finishing lunch with mum and dad when Emily texted asking if I could get to the plant a couple of hours earlier than we had arranged. Effy was stressing out because Cook had left collecting some of the important things until the last minute. It was a welcome distraction mum had begun discussing plans for university something I didn't want to have to think about right now. I said my goodbyes and headed off to the factory. I met Freddy at the entrance

"Hey Naomi, what's the craic? You here to help?" he asked cheerfully.

I smiled "Hey Freds, feck all happening with me and yep I've been roped into helping ye."

"Sound, we're going to need all the bloody help we can get. Here go on in.," he said pushing the door open for me "I'm off to pick up Effy, I'll see you in a bit."

"Sweet, see you later." I shouted after him. The scene that greeted me on entering the plant was chaotic. Emily was lost under a mountain of white sheets. JJ and Cook were balancing precariously on a stack of chairs holding what looked like very expensive lighting while Katie screamed at them "Wait for the fucking ladders! You idiots!"

I crawled under the mountain of sheets eventually finding my way to a flustered Emily "Well hey there you, fancy meeting you here" I grinned.

She giggled adorably "I thought we were done with cheesy chat up lines?"

"That wasn't a chat up line, as I proved the other night mine are a lot lamer. Actually speaking of that, I still haven't received my prize."

"I'm still plotting, you'll get it" She winked.

"Hmm I'm a little scared now" I grinned, "So how's it going, you guys seem…umh… overwhelmed."

"Effy is going to freak, that's why I'm hiding under here. That and the fact Katie is out there."

"How very grown up off you." I laughed, "C'mon lets get things started, yeah."

She gave me a salute smiling "Yes boss! Look at you being all assertive." I was relieved, things weren't weird with us. It was just like before. How could things ever be anything but perfect where Emily was concerned.

We managed to convince the boys to go get the ladders from the crab factory before attempting to hang the lights. Meanwhile we started to carry in what would eventually become the stage and bar. Freddy arrived shortly after with Effy, Panda and Thomas in tow. The ice plant was massive; I could see why everyone was a little overawed by the task in hand. At least the wooden floor was down it had been laid earlier that morning. The plan for today was to hang the lighting as well as constructing the stage and bar area.

It doesn't sound like much but the place really was huge, the ceiling was particularly high and the stage had to be large enough and strong enough to accommodate all the equipment. Effy had sketched exactly how it was suppose to look. The lights alone took almost four hours to get right even with everyone helping out. The boys secured them to the ceiling and walls while we were responsible for neatly gathering and safely hiding the cables and wires. Kieran's nets were placed along the length of the ceiling to protect and catch any lights that came lose. By the time we had finished with the lighting more people had arrived to help with the stage and bar. This didn't take nearly as long as I had thought it would. They've used the same stage and bar every year since they started so they're used to assembling it. I had to admit it was starting to take shape and it looked pretty damn impressive.

It was now late evening and only the people that were there at the start of the day remained. Emily said the next stage of the transformation was for our eyes only. No one was allowed to know the theme until the night of the party. I was honored to be included in the 'for our eyes only' group and eager to know what was to be the theme.

A couple of hours later white sheets were fixed tightly to the wooden floor as well as hung along the walls of the plant from the ceiling to the floor. The room had been completely transformed into a sheer white space. It was beginning to look amazing. It was remarkable, unrecognizable to the place I'd first walked into this afternoon. Effy had colorfully sprayed in graffiti style the words 'To Endless Summers' on a backdrop of a beach on the enormous sheet covering the back wall of the stage. She had used UV spray paint so it glowed even brighter under the black lights. Em said they had hundreds of liters of UV paint, that they were going to load into canons and spray onto the crowd the night of the party. Effy had already an idea for some graffiti style drawings to go along the sides of the walls but we'd start that tomorrow. They had everything planned so precisely right down to the ice cubes. They were to be made using half regular water and half tonic water. This would make them glow under the lights due to the quinine in the tonic water.

We decided to call it a night and go for a few well-deserved drinks. We packed into our usual booth by the fire while Emily ordered us a round at the bar. As I looked around at the group of people sat beside me I realized just how happy I was they had let me be a part of their group. Even Katie seemed to be ok with my being there she'd stopped referring to me as that blonde dyke. I looked to Em at the bar thinking the more time I spent in her company; the more I realized how much I liked her. Would it be so bad to just go with how I felt for a change, to give in to my feelings for her? The more I was around her, the further my resolve weakened.

Emily returned with our drinks and with a tall, slim blue eyed brunette. She was introduced to us as Georgie, a girl from the kayak tour she had taken out earlier that day. I silently watched them; I didn't like her I thought sulkily. She kept touching Emily's arm and whispering into her ear. I didn't like the way she looked at her, all doe eyed and flirty. As the night went on my dislike of her grew, I was sure the last time she went to the bathroom another button on her shirt had popped conveniently open and of course she just had to lean over Emily to get her drink. Everything Emily said was giggle worthy, ending in a flick of her hair and an outward thrust of her chest. I decided it was best to leave after she almost came watching Emily play the bodhrán and fiddle.

I made my excuses, feigning tiredness and went outside. God Naomi what the fuck, you're jealous. I'm acting like a petulant child. You're not into Emily remember, you don't want her but no one else can have her. How fucked up is that. The thing is you do want her; you're just too afraid of what might happen if you admit it.

I jumped at the sound of the bar door slamming loudly behind me. It was Effy. "Hey, you leaving too?" I asked

"Aye, I'm going to go back and do some more stuff at the plant, you coming?" she asked with a smirk "Or are you too tired?"

"That obvious, was I?"

"Only to me" she smiled "C'mon it will take your mind off Emily and the insufferable brunette."

"She was insupportable then, it wasn't just me." I asked

She snorted, "God, you're jealous, you so like her." She grinned broadly at me "Emily is only playing along to wind up Katie you know. And yep she's a bit of a tool, she ignored everyone but Em. No matter how into Emily you are, you've never treated her friends like they weren't there.

"Hey, I'm not jealous…" I managed before Effy cut me off.

"Give it up Naomi, look I know you like her it's fine, I'm not going to push you on it but you can't lie to me now." She grinned, "You were so jealous."

"Ok, ok, no point denying anything when you're around ya wee freak" I laughed "I'll admit it, I may have been a little jealous but it doesn't mean I like her."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled "You're a psychologist's wet dream! I like you Campbell, please don't make me have to come kick your ass with Emily."

"So what's this stuff you're sneaking off to do in the dead of the night." I asked as she unlocked the door of the plant playfully pushing me inside.

She smiled that undeniable Effy smile "It's a surprise for the others" she announced gleefully "I want to do their names graffiti style along the sides of the walls. I've seen your journal drawings so I know you're good, you can help."

We spent the next couple of hours tagging the walls of the plant. I had to admit it looked fucking class. Her idea was kind of genius. Each name was painted massive and in graffiti style but in a way that captured something about that person's personality. Katie's for instance was done in leopard print. I did Emily's of course, each letter of her name had a picture to do with the ocean, it had dolphins, a mermaid playing the bodhrán, waves etc. Effy did Freddy's it had the shack and boats his other great love after her. Thomas' was made up of musical notes and various instruments like the drums. Cook's was none other than the cookie monster in various situations such as rolling a spliff. Panda's, why donuts of course, the girl had a worrying love of them. While JJ's was magically inspired, rabbit, top hat, deck of cards etc. Effy wanted me to do her one and after much deliberating I remembered the bracelet she always wore, it had little wooden carvings of orcas. So I decided on a picture of a brunette girl catching a wave upon the back of a killer whale.

I wasn't expecting one, I was as I said to Eff just a blow in but she insisted that I'd helped so much and that I was very much now a beloved member of their gang. I adored mine, Naomi with the ocean and a setting sun contained within it. She even had a flame haired figure disappearing beneath a wave. They were beautiful; the guys were going to love them.

We were going to add some random swirls and splashes of paint along the walls above and below the names tomorrow. The only space left to fill now was behind the bar.

"We need something that will jump out at us" she said perplexed.

"How about a 3D picture, like a beer bottle or a cocktail." I suggested

She looked to me smiling "That sounds fucking sweet, perfect. Could you do that?"

"Sure I can, I'll do a sketch of it tonight and see what you think tomorrow." I replied grinning widely.

We locked up and went our separate ways, Effy to pick up a very drunk Freddy from Kellys. On the walk home I thought of my name hanging alongside theirs and how happy I was I'd met them all and that they'd let me into their tight knit group. Maybe it was the paint fumes messing with my head but I've had enough, I'm done being scared. I'm falling for Emily and to fuck with everything else. I've decided, this summer I'm going to go get my little mermaid; I was going to get my girl.

_**I forgot to mention before that I'm away next weekend, I will try and update before then if I can but don't count on it. The following weekend is Paddy's day where a weekend session can very easily turn into an epic week long one so aye you might not here from me for a wee while. Anyway just thought I'd let you know. I hope you enjoyed it, bye for now :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry it has taken so long to update, lots of stuff happening to keep me busy. My head has been a little all over the place the past couple of weeks and I'm a little unsure of this chapter. I wrote it at the beach and it's a little more rushed than my others. I just don't know about it. I might take it down and change it at some point; I'd like to know what you all think anyway here it is. **_

_**I know I always say this but thanks for your kind messages reviews and alerts. It's so nice and really encourages me to continue with the story so thanks again. Alright here is the lovely Emily for ye all :)**_

**Chapter 6: Emily **

I woke up to the warm sun streaming into my room; I hadn't closed the curtains last night before I crashed. Ugh I can taste tequila, in the words of Cook I feel as rough as a badgers ass. I went to sit upright in the bed, bad idea Emily, my head was thumping. I lay back down and tried to remember a little more about last night. My mind was fuzzy. Flashbacks of tequila shots that would explain the taste, Georgie and her mates kept getting rounds of car bombs, they're called that for a reason, tend to blow the head of you. I groaned rubbing the sleep from my eyes and reached over the side of the bed feeling for my phone. Six missed calls and eight text messages I must have passed out last night, I can't remember even hearing my phone ringing. Calls from Effy, dad, Georgie and Cook as well as texts and one from Naomi. I clicked into hers straight away.

Your texting shows a blood

alcohol level of 0.12 :p

Aye I'm ok, was just tired

and not in the mood to get fucked.

How was l'nite? U a little hung-over 2day?

xx

I texted her last night, shit I don't remember that. Damn it drunk Emily, you sly bitch deleting your sent messages. Cringe, god only knows what I sent her. Ok reply with something witty.

Didn't know what to wear 2day so

I ripped off my bed sheets and tied

myself a toga "a little hung-over" is no

way to describe me right now.

I don't member txtin u, I'm

sorry. xx

I think that should portray just how hung over I am today and how drunk I was last night all in fewer than 160 characters.

Haha u eejit :) u made me choke

on my cereal! No need to

apologize u were v. sweet :)

What u up 2 2day? Goin 4 the cure?

xx

Hmm that sounds ok maybe I didn't say anything too cringe worthy. Although it doesn't bode well that drunk me thought it was wise to delete the sent messages. Remember brain, damn it!

I'm working 2nite so can't go for the

cure as much as I want to. Jesus do

I sound like an alcoholic much! : J I've

to call down to dad at the shop but

then out on the boat for a swim

get rid of this hangover u fancy

it? xx

I should probably attempt going for a shower, I jumped up and out of the bed, oh god not smart I sat down on the edge of my bed head in my hands room spinning. I reached over for my water bottle and rummaged through my bag for some painkillers.

God, no! I love alcoholics,

I hope to be one sum day :D

Sweet, wot time? xx

I spurted my water out, choking with laughter. Smiling I quickly replied

My turn to almost die

laughing funny lady :)

I'm not sure depends wot

Dad wants. I'll call in for ya

on my way down.

Cya in a bit xx

Half an hour later I was showered, dressed and on my way out the door when Effy rang.

"Don't you return my calls anymore bitch?" she started before I had a chance to say hello.

"Hello to you too." I replied, "I was just about to ring you, what you up to? I'm going to take the boat out if you're up for it."

"Aye sweet, I'm up for that. I'm down at the shack so just call in here; I'll round up some others. Where are you anyway? You still at Georgie's?" she questioned.

"Nah I didn't go back to the party, I was fucked."

"What's the story with you two? I thought you were pinning for Naoms and just flirting with her to wind up Katie." She asked.

"There is no story, she's a nice girl and all but we're just mates and I'm not pinning for Naomi I never was." I said bristly. It annoyed me the way she said stuff like that, makes me sound so pathetic wallowing after someone I couldn't have.

"Sorry Em, I was just teasing I know you're both happy enough to be mates."

"Sorry to be a bit snappy, I've a savage hangover today can't wait to clear this fuzzy head by jumping into the sea." I said "Look I've got to go I'm meeting dad, I'll see you in a wee while."

"Emsy!" dad bellowed as I entered the shop finishing a text inviting the others to join us on the boat. He came towards me enveloping me in a hug, holding me longer than was necessary.

"Well stranger, it feels like forever since I seen you last. How are the Stonems treating my wee girl?" he asked a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Like I've always lived there. They even had me help tidy their garage the last day." I joked smiling up at him.

"Helping out with household chores they've managed to get you doing something myself and your mum have never been able to, I think I'll send the other two around to Anthea as well." He chuckled

"Oi!" I said punching him playfully "I help out sometimes"

He wrapped an arm around me and led me down to the sofa in the waiting area. "They miss you Emsy, you know. The place isn't the same without you. Now I'm not going to try and persuade you to come back I just want you to know we all love and miss you very much."

I looked at him sadly and gave him a small smile "I know dad. I just can't be around them when they won't accept I'm gay."

"They will in time I'm sure of that. Your mum just wants what is best for you, she's a little old fashioned about things and sometimes she gets it wrong. I think she is beginning to realize that already Emsy."

"And Katie?" I asked woefully

He smiled and shook his head "I think you know the reason behind that better than even she does Emsy."

I smiled "I guess so, she isn't used to me being my own person eh."

"How about you come around for dinner tomorrow, what do you think of that kid?" he grinned

"Sure dad" I beamed already feeling better about the situation he'd always had this calming effect on me.

He moved towards me and grasped me into another huge papa Fitch hug "I love you so much kid, don't you ever forget that and don't you ever change even a little for anyone. I'm so proud of you Emsy, you're the bravest strongest girl I know." Our moment was broken by the shrill of the office phone. Dad got up to answer "Fitch away travels, Rob speaking. What can I do for you?"

I mouthed goodbye and gave him a quick hug before heading out the door. I adore my dad, I know all this conflict with mum and Katie hurts him more than he would ever let on but just knowing that he's on my side supporting me. I know it's weird but it makes everything ok again, worthwhile.

As I made my way to Naomi's I took in how beautiful the day was. The clear blue sky didn't have a single cloud to block the rays of the radiant sun. A feeling of relaxation swathed me from the outstretched deep blue canopy above and the penetrating warmth that emanated from the sky, it wrapped around my skin like a warm blanket. Every once in a while a cool breeze would pass by and ease away the sun's intense heat for a brief moment. Approaching Naomi's house I began to appreciate fully the ideal setting in which Kieran had built his home. It looked out over the deep blue ocean, an ideal view of the shimmering expanse of endless white that cushions the ocean's timeless arrival, as the waves hit the shoreline. Clearly audible were the rhythmic sounds of the waves rolling against the shore. There is something so serene about the sound that waves make as they crash into shore. The sound of endless repetition transports you from the worries of your life to a different realm. The ocean in all its changeful moods never ceases to be beautiful.

I spotted Kieran working in the garden and shouted out

"Well Kieran, how's it going?"

He jumped up startled and smiled "Yes there Emily, trying to give an old man a heart attack?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you, nice day for it." I smiled nodding towards his weeding.

"Oh aye, nothing I love more than weeding on a perfect day like this when I could be out rolling about on top of the waves in my wee punt." He joked, "Gina is a total slave driver ye know"

"I can imagine it takes a lot to keep you in line" I giggled

"Gina's a what now?" asked Gina joining us in the garden, handing Kieran a cold beer.

"Darling I was just telling Emily here how lucky I am to have a wife as lovely as you." He winked

"Complaining about having to do the garden was he Emily?" She laughed "Ya bollocks Kieran" before giving him a quick kiss. "You after Naomi, Emily?"

"Aye we're going to take the boat out to horseshoe bay for the afternoon." I replied.

"I'll let her know you're here" she smiled heading back into the house.

"Horse shoe bay eh. Alright for some." Grumbled Kieran to himself while I stifled a giggle.

"Need any help there dad?" came a gorgeous wide eyed grinning Naomi skipping down the path towards us, beach bag slung over her shoulder looking stunning in her denim shorts and tight fitting t-shirt.

"You've no intention of helping me than the man in the moon ye wee bitch." He chuckled "have fun at horseshoe bay ye two."

"Horseshoe bay, is that where we are going? She asked, eyes sparkling as we walked off down the beach and along the shoreline towards the shack.

"Aye, it's nice for swimming and snorkeling plus it's secluded so we won't be annoying anyone else." I answered.

"I've seen pictures but I've never had the chance to go out, it's beautiful. I'm well excited now." She beamed back at me.

"It really is, the pictures don't do it justice, wait until you see it. I can't wait to get into the water this hangover is a killer."

"So what was the craic last night drunky? Manage to stay out of trouble?" she smirked

"It was good craic, well the bits I can remember anyway. I'm sorry if my text woke ya." I said sheepishly

"Nah, you're grand. I was fast asleep. Where you at the party?" she asked "I met a drunken Cook on the beach this morning coming back from it."

"Nope I went back to the Stonem's. Did Cook score Georgie's mate?" I asked

"Oh…with Georgie?" she asked dejectedly before adding brightly "Yes Cook got some, no doubt you'll hear all the details later." She gave me a small smile, was it just me or did she seem upset at the thought of me spending the night with Georgie.

"Oh lucky me I can't wait for that delightful tale, I bet it's all romance and angst" I chuckled adding " and no I came home alone Georgie went with the others to the party."

Her eyes lit up and her face broke into a broad smile "Em…' she said, biting her lip. "I need…" before she was interrupted by Freddy

"Hey hey fuckers! Nice of ye to show up just as we're finishing readying the boat with all the essentials for the day" he shouted exiting the shack carrying a large esky.

"The pleasure of our company should be more than enough for ye." I teased, "Where's your other half?"

"Out the back trying to decide on whether to take the diving gear or not." He said starting to make his way down to the pier.

We walked around to the back of the shed where we found Effy on her honkers checking the oxygen tanks. "Hey you two." She said smiling up at us. "I was thinking about going for a quick dive but it's not really worth the hassle as we won't be out that long, what do you think?"

"Aye I wouldn't bother but it's up to you. I'll go out with you tomorrow morning if you want?" I said.

"Sweet, that's settled then." She grinned "You want to come with us tomorrow Naoms?

"Would love to but I've never dived before." Naomi replied

"That's easily sorted." I smiled at her with a wink "We'll teach you before the summer is out."

"Yeah sure, it's not hard, come out with us tomorrow and we'll show you the basics." Added Effy.

As we gathered the last few bits and pieces we slowly made our way down to the boat. Effy asked, "So spill Fitch, what's going on with you and that Georgie girl?"

"Nothing, you've an awful interest in her today should I maybe warn Freddy." I laughed

"Fitch you are so full of it." She smirked "Fred's walked out to the beer garden at one point last night and he said ye were in what can only be described as a compromising position. Care to explain that one little miss nothing happened."

"What…huh…when?" I muttered stunned, as it suddenly dawned on me. There was a moment in the beer garden, a flashback of Georgie, arms on my waist leaning in, a kiss, no just a peck the briefest touch of lips before I stumbled backwards hearing someone, Freddy.

"I knew you didn't remember. How out of it where you?" Chortled Effy. I looked at Naomi catching her eye briefly before she looked away and continued typing on her phone.

"I was drunk, it didn't mean anything, was just a peck not even worth remembering." I replied quickly.

"Using alcohol as an excuse eh ya lush" grinned Effy "What you think Naoms?"

Naomi rolled her eyes "I think people use being drunk as an excuse for certain behavior and in my opinion people's true emotions come out when under the influence of drugs or alcohol. Feelings, thoughts they'd rather keep hidden basically the truth but that's just my opinion."

"Hear hear Blondie, great point I would have to agree with that." Laughed Effy.

"Oh fuck off ye two. I can assure you both it was just a drunken meaningless moment with no underlying undertones of wanton desire." I said trying my best to make a joke of it. I wasn't into Georgie and I wanted Naomi to be clear on that.

"Maybe you should tell her that." Naomi said walking off towards an approaching Cook, Georgie, JJ and Caoimhe.

"Ah fuck it." I muttered. "Honestly I'm not into her at all like that, she's a sound lass but there's no point she's leaving after the weekend. I'm over holiday flings."

"Only since Naomi showed up" Effy giggled pushing me along with her "Lets go say hello shall we."

I punched her arm "You're enjoying this you bitch."

"Not at all." She smirked "You should be though, two beautiful girls vying for your attention. You got game playa."

"You're a tool Eff," I giggled. We joined the others on the edge of the pier. Naomi did seem to go a bit quiet at the Georgie kiss revelation. Damn it Emily you've got to let this go, she's not interested, she made that pretty clear. I have to stop doing this.

It wasn't long before we had arrived at horseshoe bay it was only about a twenty-minute trip to the secluded spot on the north side of one of the islands. The calm clear blue waters of the bay provided excellent conditions for swimming and snorkeling. I had just positioned the boat and was beginning to slowly drop the anchor when Georgie joined me up front and asked

"Are you mad at me for coming along with Cook and Caoimhe?"

"No of course not, why would you think that? I was going to invite you but I thought you were probably still fucked from last night." I answered smiling. "I would have called you tonight."

"Ok phew, just you've been quiet with me today so thought maybe I'd scared you off last night."

"I don't remember much about last night after those fecking car bombs." I grinned, "I'm not going drinking with you again."

"Lightweight" she laughed as we went to the back of the boat to where the others were gathered. "So why is it called horseshoe bay?" she asked

"Surprisingly because it's shaped like a horseshoe." I sniggered

"God that was a really blonde thing to ask." She said embarrassed, blushing slightly.

"Nah, it's kind of cute." I smiled catching Naomi rolling her eyes. "The locals are just really unimaginative when it comes to naming stuff. We surf at a break that's called Whiskey point because some crates washed up there years ago when an old merchant ship floundered on some rocks off the top of Aran." I said pointing out the break on the far side of the bay. It was then I caught a glimpse of a dark grey fin as it broke the surface flopping to one side.

"Is that a fucking shark?" squealed Georgie.

"Aye it sure is. Effy quick look starboard four o'clock." I shouted out.

Effy rushed over "oh fucking hell she's a big one, is that a baby beside her?"

I started undressing " I think so need to get closer to see for sure. They're early this year but it has been unusually warm. You coming?"

"Hell yeah" she replied excitedly. Snatching her snorkel and mask. We began to lower ourselves quietly into the water trying our best not to scare off the gentle giants.

"What the fuck guys?" asked an alarmed Naomi "That's a fucking shark, you can't seriously be getting into the water with that?"

"It's just a basking shark, they're harmless Naoms." She looked unsettled "JJ will you explain." I said before sliding underneath the surface making my way out towards the magnificent creature.

Unlike most of its brethren, the Basking shark is docile and harmless to humans. It's got a big, gaping mouth that it uses to suck in plankton, and it moves slowly and gracefully, unconcerned with everything around it.

With a last completely full breath, I jackknifed, my feet rising up out of the water and their weight above its surface began to thrust my body downward. With big, almost stiff-legged kicks, very slow frequency. Almost trying to sleep my way towards it, staying as relaxed as possible. Twenty seconds later I'd reached the shark, being there in such close proximity to this amazing animal is indescribable you're captivated, hypnotized. Time stops, sounds go away, and there you are, moving slowly with a Basking shark. The shark did a long swim in one single direction, and I was sucked into his vortex, swimming along his right side. It's such a mind-blowing experience swimming alongside an animal almost eight meters in length; it's cavernous jaws hovering up the plankton as it goes. I felt so free below in this underwater world. I needed air again I tilted upwards and begin a slow ascend toward the surface above. Staying relaxed, I maintained a slow steady kick, I hit the surface exhaling hard through the snorkel, fresh air never felt so good. Effy had already surfaced and the others where scanning the surface, Naomi fretfully. We swam back over to the boat Cook and Freddy helping us climb up onto the back deck.

"That was deadly, did you see the size of it. Had to have been at least eight meters long." I said breathlessly.

"Easily if not nine. The little one dived down I think we spooked it." Effy replied excitedly trying to catch her breath.

"I didn't see the wee one it was already gone by the time I got down to them. Could you guys see them from the boat? Why didn't ye come in?" I asked turning towards Naomi.

"We had to calm the girls down, they were a little freaked out." Chortled Cook throwing his head back laughing heartily.

"Fuck you Cook." Naomi retorted rolling her eyes

"Maybe later I've my hands full here" he smirked grasping Caoimhe.

"You wish." She flipped him off and biting her lip tried to suppress a grin.

My heart flipped yet again, god she's gorgeous. "Where you worried?" I asked softly

"Umh… Yeah they're fucking sharks Emily." I couldn't help but grin "Fuck off it's not funny, why does no one else see the probably with getting in the water with a shark!"

"They're harmless Naoms, they don't even have teeth. They are the gentlest of giants. Next time you're coming in with me." I grinned.

"Aye sure I am." She smiled punching me playfully.

"Well we're going snorkeling now so you might not have a choice." I teased.

"I'm so not going snorkeling now." She said, "I mean it, I'm serious."

"We'll see," I giggled

"I'm not either those sharks could still be lurking in there." Came Georgie sitting down beside us.

"Not you as well" I grinned "George it's perfectly safe, we wouldn't let ye do it if it wasn't"

"What do you think Naomi?" She asked smiling. "Should we believe her?"

"Guess so." Naomi answered getting up. "Hey Fred's, can I get one of those?"

"Christ, she's friendly." Whispered Georgie.

"Think she's just having an off day." I said.

"Sweet of you to say but it's pretty clear she doesn't like me. I'm just going to go see if Caoimhe is alright she gets seasick easily and last night wouldn't have helped."

"Who doesn't like who?" asked Effy sitting down and passing me an ice-cold cider.

"Georgie reckons Naomi doesn't like her." I replied

"She's a lot more perceptive than I'd given her credit for." Answered Effy.

"You don't like her either?" I asked somewhat puzzled by their disdain.

"She's growing on me, I wasn't keen on her the first night I met her but she has been making more of an effort. Check you out, two girls all green eyed monster over the other." She smirked

"Naomi isn't jealous, she's just looking out for me in the same way as you were."

"Ok sure if that's what you want to believe I'll not say another word." She grinned

"Oh fuck off you! Put your spoon away," I laughed. What of Naomi was jealous? Play it cool Em, let her come to you.

"Ok so who's coming in?" shouted Cook pushing JJ overboard and dive bombing in after him. Freddy, Panda, Katie and Thomas followed; I turned to see a nervous Georgie and Caoimhe contemplating whether or not to follow the others.

"Honestly guys, it's perfectly safe." I said smiling

"Water is lovely, come in, come in belle amies" stated Thomas

"Thommo is right, it's wicked and whacker warm" announced an excided Panda. That seemed to do the trick, the girls descended the steps and pushed themselves off from the back of the boat and out to the others. Screams and gasps of delight echoed when they discovered what surprise was lurking below.

"Aren't you going to join them?" asked Naomi sitting down beside me legs dangling from the back of the boat skimming the surface. Her skin already sun kissed the beginnings of a tan developing.

"Going to finish this first." I replied motioning my cider towards her. "You ok, you've been a little quiet today?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine" she responded quickly adding "So what makes this bay so good for snorkeling then captain clumsy?"

"I could very easily lose you out here cheeky" I grinned, "The water is really calm and clear so visibility is brilliant. An Armed merchant cruiser went down here in the winter of 1915 during a storm it came to the bay to seek shelter but was pushed up on to the rocks and went down on the reef. It's in good condition and there are lots of interesting marine life in and around it. Which you would see for yourself if you actually went into the water"

She rolled her eyes and sighed "I seen the size of that thing you know, I'm actually ok with staying alive today."

"You know it's probably a good thing your going to be a lawyer would be hard for you to become a marine biologist if you're too scared to even get into the water." I teased

"Oh really, you're going there. Fine then" she said taking her shorts and t-shirt off revealing her lightly tanned and toned body. "Lets go then. Well whenever you're finished drooling that is." She winked pushing me playfully "perv!"

"Ok that's it you're in for it now cheeky cow." I grabbed her throwing her backwards into the water. She surfaced gasping and spluttering, "I can't believe you just did that, you wee bitch."

I dived in, silently swimming under the surface coming up behind her circling her, trailing my fingers gently along her back and down around her tummy. She jumped up screaming while I surfaced and broke into a fit of giggles.

"You fucker, Christ Em, my heart I thought…I thought…well I don't know what I thought." She gasped

I giggled, "I'm sorry but I couldn't resist that. You ready to explore this wreck?"

"Lead the way little mermaid."

We spent the next couple of hours diving down into the wreck; it lay collapsing to starboard, with the decks mostly level. Touching down after a short descent on the port side of the ship and seeing the massive hull stretching out in both directions with its countless rows of portholes was extraordinary. We swam in and out through the portholes spotting all manner of marine life from Spider crabs, sea hares and starfish to sea snails, conger eels and even a spotted ray. It wasn't anywhere near as colorful as a coral reef but the reflection of light off the green, red and brown plant life was quite beautiful.

The glee in her eyes as we surfaced again was something to behold, she was much more than just beautiful.

"That was deadly, did you see that ray, it came out of nowhere just came straight towards me and swam right over me."

"He was a big fecker! Follow me down to where the bow lies. Some guys hang out down there that I think you'd like to see."

We duck dived down to the bow which now lay on its starboard side, revealing the massive port anchor securely in place. Lying underneath was a sleeping leatherback turtle. Naomi went to surface again when a dark shadow swam overhead, coming towards her before veering off, it was another basking shark feeding on the plankton rich water. I surfaced beside her "Are you ok?"

"Oh my fucking god, what was that?" she asked excitedly

"A basking shark. See completely harmless." I smiled back

"They're massive, it looks prehistoric. Like something from Jurassic park. That was amazing, it came so close and its jaws were gigantic." She said animatedly her face lighting up with the most beatific smile.

We had lunch on the boat and spent some time sunning ourselves on deck before I insisted on heading back, I had to work and the others had to finish decorating the plant before we moved in the bar stock and other equipment tomorrow. I had to admit I was a little jealous I wanted to be involved in the paint fun.

"Emilio you're not working today, Tim asked me to pass on the message earlier but I forgot." Said Cook when we got back to shore.

"Are you taking the piss?" I asked

"No honest, he said something about you wanting it off but he couldn't let you because of a large booking but they cancelled so he said to let you know you can take tonight off if you want."

"Sweet, I can come help out at the plant now."

"Oh, I was going to come keep you company while you worked." Georgie said sadly "Maybe I can help out with this factory thingy?"

"Sorry Georgie it's kind of a secret until the day of the party, no exceptions I'm afraid." I said

"Well maybe we could go for a drink later?" she asked hopefully

Be nice here Em, no need to be standoffish, she'll be gone by Monday. "Yeah sure, if I'm not too tired then I'll be in Kelly's later so I might see you there."

"Ok cool, it's a date." She announced happily "I'll catch you later."

"Errm…ok laters." I mumbled after her.

"A date eh." Effy smirked raising her brow.

"Feck off." I said rolling my eyes.

When we arrived at the plant everyone was taken aback by what Naoms and Eff had gotten up to the night before. The Paintings were incredible each one capturing apart of us perfectly. I adored mine; it was marvelous words couldn't describe how happy I was in that moment. Naomi painted this for me, this remarkable mural.

"Do you like it?" she asked quietly.

"I absolutely love it Naoms, it's beautiful." I grinned widely at her "tired were you?"

She beamed the most impeccable smile at me and biting her lip replied "Aye, well Effy kind of dragged me down here with her, she wanted to surprise you guys. We spent most of the night on them and I came back this morning to do the 3D painting of the coke bottle."

"Girls these are fucking amazing." Announced Cook

"They are rather wonderful," added JJ

"C'est brilliant, c'est fabuleu!" stated Thomas

"Totes amazeballs" shouted Panda

"Leopard -tastic" laughed Katie

"I think they might like it just a wee bit Naomi" chuckled Effy

"I think you might be right about that," giggled Naomi.

"What is left to do?" asked Freddy "You guys seem to have it all done. Looks incredible, really girls brilliant job."

"We just need to add some random paint splatters to the walls and floor. You know so it really glows on the night." Answered Effy "This is the fun part, if we cover the paintings, bar and stage with the left over sheets we can just have some fun with it while achieving the desired effect."

A couple of hours later the walls and floors were covered in random paint splashes and swirls, it looked awesome in the black light. The colors jumped out against the white backdrop. This was by far shaping up to be the best party we'd ever had. My silent reverie was broken by a splash of paint hitting the side of my face while another splashed over my head.

"That's for the little stunt you pulled in the water earlier." Laughed a very amused Naomi.

I looked at the small tin of paint I had in my hands, spotting it Naomi turned to run away but not before I managed to throw most of it at the back of her head, whatever missed hit Katie straight in the face.

She screamed "What the fuck Em?" and that was the start of the paint flying in all directions before we called a truce only because the paint was needed for the canons the night of the party. It was terrific fun, we were completely covered in paint, our clothes were ruined but no one seemed to care not even Katie.

"Right then folks, who's up for a few sociable ones before bed?" grinned cook.

"Not looking like this." Katie replied

"Who the fook cares what we look like katiekins, c'mon lads just a few. Naomikins? Emilio?"

"Not tonight Cook" she smiled.

"Can I walk you home then?" I asked

"Don't you have a date?" she questioned with a raised brow

"Never actually agreed to that." I grinned.

We walked the others up as far as Kelly's and went to head off across the shortcut when Georgie called out after me "Oi, are you standing me up?

"I'm not really dressed for it." I said pointing out my paint-splattered appearance.

"C'mon let me buy you a drink?" she smiled "Stay for one at least."

"Go have some fun." Sighed Naomi "before she starts to beg."

"Some other time Georgie, laters." I replied running to catch up with Naomi.

"Fuck. Wait up will ya?" I shouted breathlessly after her.

She stopped and waited for me to catch up "You're not going for a drink then?"

"Nah I don't feel like it tonight."

"Fair enough" she shrugged "but don't blame me for getting in the way of true love." She laughed

"Twat" I giggled "so did ye have fun today?"

"Most certainly, I'd have to say my favorite day since I came up here. Snorkeling the wreck was honestly the most amazing experience and then that fecking monster shark just wow. Words fail me. The sublime beauty of everything down there is just so captivating, mesmerizing."

"I'm glad u enjoyed It." I smiled "I love seeing the pure wonderment in someone's eyes when they see the wreck for the first time. Your face when the basking shark came towards you was priceless though."

"I didn't know what the hell it was I just froze. The turtle too, how class was that? I didn't even realize we got them in Irish waters."

"No we do but they're not as common as in somewhere say like Australia. There is plenty of jellyfish here for them and that old guy sticks around most of the summer before it gets to cold, I find him under the anchor most early mornings he seems to like it down there. I'm glad u got the chance to see him, he's rarely there in the afternoon."

It wasn't long before we found ourselves outside her house; we jumped up on the wall and chatted some more. It was a beautiful night; the air was crisp and cool. A moonlit night gives a strange beauty to Nature. The trees, the hills, the sea, the sand and even towns and hamlets look charming on a moonlit night. The reflection of the moon on the glassy smooth water of the bay as the little ripples rush towards the shoreline was a rather breathtaking sight.

"So you and this Georgie girl, what's going on there?" she asked softly.

"Not you as well" I replied, "You and Effy seem to have an unhealthy interest in me and Georgie's friendship."

"Just curious." She laughed "So it's just friendship then? Feel free to tell me to mind my own fucking business."

"Yep just friends, I'm not interested in her like that." I replied pausing for a moment "She's not the girl I want." I added in an almost whisper. I could feel her hand lying next to mine the hairs along my arm bristled. She placed her hand on mine and gave a gentle squeeze our fingers entwined I looked across and could see her smiling in the moonlight gazing out over the bay. We sat in silence like that under the gentle drapery of the night sky. I closed my eyes and listened to waves break against the shore. The cool breeze gentle against my face, tasting the saltiness of the air, I relaxed and let peace and calm wash over me.

She broke the comfortable silence asking, "So how do you do it? I mean stay underwater for so long. You scared me today you know, when you dived down with that shark. Effy surfaced long before you…I thought...thought something had happened you."

"I'm sorry I didn't know that. I thought the others would explain it so you wouldn't worry." I said apologetically

"JJ went on about some mammalian reflex thingy but I was to busy scanning the surface for you to listen properly."

"It's called freediving and it's really not at all that difficult, anyone can learn how to do it. I wasn't really doing it today but I can stay under for about four or five minutes and get to depths of about thirty feet. It's just practice really, learning to relax your body completely and slow your heartbeat so your body doesn't use as much oxygen. Your body falls into an almost sleep like state."

"Christ Em, you really are some sort of half human half mermaid hybrid," she giggled

I laughed jovially at her constant comparisons to a mermaid "You just wait and see I'll have you able to do exactly that by the end of the summer. We'll get you comfortable diving first then onto freediving. It's awesome Naoms; just imagine being completely relaxed, gliding head first towards the ocean floor. Diving with a dolphin or a school of fish. That's freediving in its purest form, exploring an environment that you have no hope of conquering."

"Diving aye sure but the other one I highly doubt that." She grinned widely at me "I'm not a fecking mermaid like you Fitch." She giggled knocking her shoulder against mine playfully.

"We should go for a night time snorkel sometime, it's immense." I smiled

"Ah fuck, Jesus. What the fuck!" she screamed swatting at her face.

"Something just tried to bite me."

I almost fell of the wall laughing, "It's just a moth. Come here let me see" I cupped her face in my hand, my fingers tracing gently across her cheek, I smiled "Your fine, drama queen. Can't see anything too life threatening"

"Ok a slight over reaction on my part." She giggled, "Although maybe if your hair wasn't hanging over your face you might have been able to see what actually attacked me." She teased moving a wisp of hair from over my eye tucking it neatly behind my ear. She placed her hand over mine and traced a circle with her finger on the back of it, leaning in towards me slowly, I could feel her warm breathe on my mouth, our lips brushed ever so slightly causing me to gasp and swallow hard. She lingered staring intensely into my eyes, her gaze lowered to my mouth and I ran my tongue over my lips moistening them a little before she moved in closer, our lips making contact again this time a little harder, with more purpose, a moan escaped her and her mouth opened slightly.

"Hey Em, Naoms is that you?" We jumped apart, a voice from a little up the gravel track. Two figures approached us, it was Effy and Freddy, fucking hell what awful timing. Fuck sakes, Naomi kissed me, she actually kissed me and she made the first move.

"What are you two up to, lurking in the dark? Joked Effy. I caught Naomi's eye and we burst out laughing. "What's so funny? Share the joke." Said Freddy

"Oh nothing, private joke. Had to be there." I replied winking at Naomi.

"Fair enough, we're going to the shack to get some blankets and have a few drinks out at point if ye two want to join us?" asked Effy

"Nah you're grand, I'm going to head off home now, still feeling the effects of last night." I replied.

They went on their way and Naomi whispered, "What fucking timing eh"

I giggled, "I know right, they couldn't have timed it more perfectly."

I took her hand her fingers intertwined with mine; pulling her gently towards me I stretched upwards and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I should go, I'll see you tomorrow though."

She smiled pulling me back towards her, leant down and with the softest of kisses placed a kiss upon my lips pulling back she bit her lip and grinned "Until tomorrow little mermaid."

_**There you have it chapter six, I'd been agonizing over whether to post this or not all morning. I hope you liked it. It's an absolutely glorious day this side of the world so I'm going to make ye all jealous now and tell ya I'm off to Kayak around the islands for the rest of the day :P just thought I'd add that in! hehe :J**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok just a quick note to say thanks as always to everyone that has read, alerted, messaged and reviewed. I got a couple of messages asking me to explain some of the phrases I use like for example what does "what's the craic" mean? It just means how's it going, what's happening etc. I forget not everyone is Irish and understands what the feck I'm talking about all the time. So if in doubt just send me a message. So here you go, chapter seven, enjoy :)**_

**Chapter 7: Naomi**

I woke up early greeted by the sound of what at first I thought were raindrops on my window. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes quickly realising it was pebbles softly hitting my bedroom window. I could hear someone calling my name. I jumped up out of my cosy canopy and rushed towards the window, opening the curtains I saw Emily standing below a wicked smirk on her face, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm Naked aren't I?" I cringed chewing my lip and grabbing my duvet for cover.

She pouted, "Not anymore, I was enjoying the view from here."

"Perv" I teased.

"Exhibitionist" she giggled "I couldn't not look. Have you just woken up or were you deliberately ignoring my calls?" she asked.

Damn I'd forgotten about this mornings dive. Sofia had been ringing again last night so I'd put my phone on silent.

"Sorry Em my phone was on silent."

"It's ok, I was just ringing to let you know Effy has to take the kayak group this morning and we won't be going out until after she gets back. I was thinking I could teach you the basics out in the bay while Eff is out with the tour if you're up for it?"

"Aye definitely count me in." I smiled I'll meet you down at the shack in a wee while then."

"Sweet, I guess I'll go and let you put some clothes on." She winked before heading off down the beach.

Kissed and saw me naked all within twenty-four hours not quite how I had planned to woo Emily. I had hoped the first time she saw me naked would lead to something a little more than a diving lesson. That the first time we'd kiss would not have been cut short by an interruption. I wondered what would have happened if they hadn't come along would I have been able to stop myself from dragging her up to my room in some sort of caveman move. Would she have stopped it, I hoped I meant more to her than just some quick fuck. That kiss, closing my eyes I could picture it perfectly, the softness of her lips, and the warmth of her breath, even now it makes my body tingle. I'd fought the urge all day. I wanted nothing more when Georgie showed up with Cook and JJ than to take Em in my arms and kiss her recklessly. I wanted her to know that I wanted Emily too and was prepared to fight for her but of course such pure abandon is not how Naomi Campbell does things, no better to brood and sulk like a petulant kid than to show my true emotions. It had been the perfect end to a perfect day. How often can you say that you swam with an eight foot prehistoric shark while snorkelling a shipwreck and then to top it all got to lock lips with the most beautiful person you'd ever met all in one day. Yep yesterday was a good day.

I deleted the voicemails without listening to them, I knew what I'd hear, silence. That's what she does just rings and doesn't say anything it's starting to fucking creep me out. I wish I'd never given in to her advances it fucked up everything. Sofia was the closest thing I had to a real friend. My constant summer's spent in far away lands never really went down all that well with the kids in my school, they saw me as this stuck up opinionated rich kid which was fine by me I never cared much for them anyway and preferred my own company. Don't get me wrong I wasn't unhappy far from it, I just didn't have anything in common with my other classmates different morals, different ideals. Sofia had just moved to Galway from Dublin, she was different. She liked the way I didn't try and fit in. She followed me around striking up conversation whenever she could, sitting next to me in class and partnering up with me in projects. I eventually gave in. I was pleasantly surprised we got on quite well. We became great friends that year, going out in Dublin with her old friends any weekend we could get up there. We spent our time wasted, dancing our way through the clubs of Dublin and Galway escaping from everything and everyone. I did care for Sofia, I still do but not in the way she wanted me to. She never hid the fact she liked me, we kissed often when we were fucked but I always stopped it before it went any further. Then one night she scored some MDMA and coke from her mate Deco, we did a line of coke in the apartment while getting ready to go out. She talked me into dropping a bomb and after maybe Thirty minutes a line of MDMA as well so it would kick in as the bomb dissolved in our stomachs. I'd never done a bomb before and I'm blaming it for the resulting nuclear disaster that ensued. Now I'm not going to say the drugs clouded my judgment because they didn't I knew exactly what I was doing, If anything it made me more aware. If I had been confused about my feelings for Sofia before I no longer was. I wanted to fuck her but nothing more and that I did. A night long fuck-a-ton, I knew she was in love with me but I just couldn't stop myself any girl would have done Sofia just happened to be there. Right time, right place, wrong girl. I'm not proud of it, I'm ashamed of how I acted I guess that's why I just ended everything with Sofia. I couldn't even handle fighting to stay friends seeing how I'd hurt her each time she looked at me was unbearable so I do what I do best and ran away. The phone calls and texts became less frequent and now all I get is white noise. I should change my number, I should talk to her but I never do. Now there is Emily and the fear that some day things between us, could be like how it is with Sofia now, is crippling. I know it's different with Em, I feel when I'm with her, it's not numb. I'm just so scared I'll lose her, seeing her with Georgie was what jerked me into action and now I'm unsure of how to proceed. I want her but do I want her enough, enough to risk losing her forever. I think I do.

I got showered and dressed in record time so I leisurely made my way down to the shack didn't want to seem overly keen although any time spent with Emily was precious. I found Freddy sitting at the counter books and charts spread out everywhere. It all looked quite chaotic.

"Hey Freds, what's going on here then?"

He looked up and flashed that cheeky McClair smile

"Hi Naoms, just studying for my skipper entrance exams, if I don't pass these I can't get onto the course in September. Sorry about ruining your plans for this morning."

Smiling back I replied "No bother hi, your exams are way more important besides you didn't we're going out when Eff gets back. Is Em here?"

"You're a lot more understanding than Effy was and yep Emily is out back."

I found her crouched over some oxygen tanks I wanted to wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her hello but I fought the urge still unsure if we were there yet, if last night meant all I thought it did.

"Hiya, whotcha doing and more importantly how can I help?" I grinned as she turned towards me beaming that beautiful smile.

"Hello you" she said looking around at me with that impish grin "Fully clothed this time I see."

"Oh fuck off you," I laughed "ye surprised me ya wench I only remembered I was naked when it was too late. I'm never going to live this down now am I?"

"Not if I can help it, " she teased "so are you ready to learn how to dive like a Fitch?

"Eejit!" I chortled "Bring it on little mermaid." Though I was a bit apprehensive about doing it, there are few things in life that we keep in our bucket list; scuba diving was part of that list. My new mantra, as with Emily, just dive in.

"Not only fish get hooked." She smiled "It's addictive this diving malarkey."

"I don't mind getting hooked on it, you know how much I adore the ocean." Nothing compares to the majesty of the sea. It's seductive. All that thrive in it fascinates me. It always has.

"Good" she grinned, "because it's extremely alluring."

We brought everything down to the pier where she talked me through the assembly of the scuba gear, pointing out what everything was and what exactly it did. She explained how surprisingly, scuba diving doesn't have much in common with swimming. Feeling comfortable in the water is more important than swimming ability.

Once geared up, air cylinder on my back, fins and mask ready we entered the water. We didn't bother with a wetsuit as we weren't diving deep today and the water temperature was sufficient enough to keep us warm. We tried different things underwater for around thirty minutes ranging from how to communicate, breath, hold the mask, remove water from mask, control ear pressure etc. We also practiced different situations such as when one loses her breathing tube, how to get other one, how to ask for help. Balancing was a big problem and that was resolved by adding weights. I marveled at Emily's underwater karma as I struggled to find my underwater equilibrium. Among other tasks, I learned how to go up and down in water by controlling our breathing, to make a controlled emergency ascent in the event my air supply is interrupted, and to retrieve and refasten my weight belt. She wanted me to feel as comfortable and sure of my capabilities before we ventured into deeper water later this morning.

"You're really good at teaching this, you explain everything so clear and concisely." I said when we had gotten back to shore.

"Thanks, your ability to pick it up quickly helps. You catch on fast Campbell, I thought you'd be a lot slower." She laughed reveling in any opportunity to tease me.

"Bitch!" I giggled, "Last time I say anything nice to you."

"I'm sorry, what can I say I enjoy teasing you, it's one of my favourite things to do."

"Glad I can be of assistance so." I said rolling my eyes and grinning widely.

We headed out of the bay later that morning. The sun was sending out its warm rays that tickled my skin when I stepped into it from the shade. I joined Emily and Effy at the front of the boat. Effy was being very quiet, Em had mentioned something about an argument with Freddy earlier.

"So ladies, where are we diving today?" I asked cheerfully

"One of the ship wrecks. Conditions are amazing; flat water, small swell, and very little wind today" replied Emily

"The one we snorkelled at horseshoe bay?" I asked

"No a different one, it's a little deeper lies on the other side of the bay at the back of the island." Effy answered

"Is there a lot of ship wrecks in the area then?" I asked intrigued

"Aye at least twenty in and around this coastline, most were sunk by submarines during the war and some local fishing trawlers lost during storms. We even have two wrecks linked to the 16th-century Spanish Armada and a separate late 18th-century French armada, dispatched to assist Irish rebellion efforts. The two shipwrecks, one of which is definitely a warship, are laying two hundred meters apart in just four meters of water." Emily informed me.

"Tell her the story Em." Effy said

"What story?" I asked looking at Emily.

"Well the rumour is that the Fitches in the area are descendants from that French Armada ship, apparently three brothers who were aboard survived and swam to shore. One of the brothers married a local girl settling in An Chorrain which is were my family come in while the other two brothers settled in two of the other surrounding town lands and that's the story of how the Fitches came to Ireland."

"It does carry some truth as the name Fitch is of French origin and means iron point. Could have been the name for a workman who used an iron-pointed implement which would fit in with the story," Effy added.

"Wow, that's some back story, I wish the Campbell family history sounded half as interesting."

"Or the Stonem's" added Effy.

"It's probably not even true and just a tale my granddad concocted for us kids." She smiled. "There is something about shipwrecks though that captures your imagination."

As we descended the mooring line hand-in-hand, my lungs expanded as I inhaled shallow sips of cold, dry air. I could hear the sound of my shaky, rattling breaths cutting through the silence. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a cluster of dull, gray fish swimming between tendrils of algae draped across a rotting log. The wreck came into view. I had to remind myself to breathe as I took it all in. It was massive and overwhelmed by coral; fish were swimming all around us. The weightlessness of floating with neutral buoyancy is an indescribable experience. It was quite a tricky thing to master, and it took a little practice but once I got the hang of this whole swimming, breathing, not freaking out under water thing, it became very pleasant.

Once we had found our bearings, we headed off exploring. The wreck lies fairly broken and listing to port blessed with bright rays of sunshine, I marveled at the intact bow with its safety rail still attached and a massive housed anchor on the starboard side. Swimming over and down the foredeck I could see winches, anchor chains and capstans fitted to an intact deck, as if on the day the _boat_ was lost. Where the bow had broken away, we could see within the below decks untouched hand-lamps and the machinery that once drove the huge capstans above. A figure began to swim toward me, Em, pointing out things I'd miss unless I knew to look for them. She showed me these marvelous little worms called Christmas Trees and Feather Dusters. They come in all colors, and when you got close to them, they retracted their plumage and disappeared into their hard shell. When the "threat" was over, they came out again to feed on the organisms in the water.

A ray came towards me just as if I'd called it to. Such a gentle creature, soaring gracefully over my head as I just stared at it in disbelief. It was massive. I was completely lost in this underwater world utterly captivated by its beauty, by all the wonders it held. I was lost in my musings until I felt someone take my hand. I looked up and saw Em smiling; it was time to head back to the surface. She pulled me along to where Effy was waiting for us. There we re-inflated our BCDs and headed back to our world.

When we surfaced I couldn't stop smiling that was the most awesome thing I'd ever done. I wanted to get another tank and go straight back down. Em had been right it wasn't just fish that got hooked. I knew the moment I touched the seabed I was home.

Clambering back on board the boat Emily and Effy were eager to find out what I thought of my experience

"Well, how did you enjoy that?" Em asked

"Judging by the smile on her face I'd hazard a guess that she bloody loved it." Laughed Effy

"It was fucking unbelievable, just amazing. Any chance we could get another go today?" I asked although I knew my chances where slim they had lots to do before the party tonight.

"Sorry Naoms no can do. We've got to get back, I've got to do another sound check while Effy has to do a final check on the lighting."

"Can't blame a girl for trying eh." I smiled

"Next week we'll check the Spanish and French Armada ones, maybe even start teaching you the techniques for going into a wreck"

"Sweet, that would be incredible. Thanks guys I really appreciate this."

"We enjoy it." Grinned Effy "You're ok you Blondie."

"Aye, I think we'll keep you." Giggled Emily

"Wow such compliments. I'm moved, truly I am." I sniggered

"Eejit" Em smiled "Now ye two can make yourselves useful and sort the equipment while I get us back to shore."

Back on dry land Effy went off to see Freds at the shack saying she would meet Emily at the plant later.

"Is she ok?" I asked Emily when she had gone. "Is everything ok with her and Freds?"

"I don't know, I hope so for Effy's sake." She said sounding concerned "Things are a bit tense between them right now, Freddy isn't going to be going to the same school as her in September if he gets accepted into this skipper course."

"Oh…so it's a distance thing." I said

"Partly, it's difficult to explain Effy can be so dark and intense sometimes. When they first got together she couldn't handle the rawness of it. All the feeling, the needing someone. She didn't want to be in love. She went a bit AWOL for a while, things got really fucked up but they got through it. Freddy is the one constant thing in her life and I think that she's just scared that the dynamics will change when she moves away and he stays here." She paused and sighed, "I'm sure they'll be ok though."

I offered to go with her and help with the finishing touches but she insisted I chill at home until later as there wasn't much left to do the others had finished most of it this morning. It was a little awkward being alone now I wasn't sure how to act around her. No more so than when we found ourselves outside my house and she was readying to leave. Should I kiss her, I want to but does she and what will it mean.

We were leaning awkwardly against the wall both of us unsure what to do or say next.

She turned to me and smiling said, "I should probably get going."

"Umh… Yeah they'll only give you a hard time about trying to avoid the work," I mumbled turning towards her giving her a small smile.

She grinned wickedly winking before placing a quick kiss on my cheek

"I know what you're thinking and this doesn't have to be awkward or weird. I like you… a lot but I'm not going to push you into anything you're not comfortable with or ready for. I'll wait… however long."

She started walking up the track turning and adding, "because you're unlike any other girl Naomi." I smiled after her how could one person be so fucking perfect.

Walking down the village late that afternoon you could feel there was a real buzz about the place, an atmosphere full of anticipation. The evening was mild and sticky, the students had descended on An Chorrain, people spilled out from the pubs onto the streets the sound of music, laughter and banter filled the air. I could barely contain my excitement, tonight was going to be incredible I could feel it, everyone could. I had thought we'd have to help out behind the bar and even man the door but the local pubs had leant some of their staff free of charge which meant we were free to enjoy the night however we chose to.

People where already beginning to queue outside I found Effy sneaking in the back entrance to the plant just as I turned the corner

"Great minds think alike eh," I laughed

She looked over grinning, "I did not fancy trying to explain to the orderly queue forming why I was allowed entry and they weren't."

"Yeah I hadn't expected to see a queue forming already. Doors don't open for another couple of hours." We'd arrived early for the customary ritual of pre party drinks. Everyone else was already there. I found Emily on the stage setting up the last of her gear, the place looked amazing under the lights. Everything white was glowing purple and the tags on the walls just leapt out at you.

"Excited about entertaining the masses?" I asked

She jumped down of the stage and gave me a quick hug and smiled "Nervous as fuck but a couple of drinks should help counteract that. Place is looking good eh"

"Aye it's lit up so beautifully. Looks deadly!"

A couple of hours and several drinks later the doors where open the crowd was building and we'd moved backstage while a local DJ warmed up the crowd with his set. We had promised Emily and the others we'd wait before taking anything and all come up together when they'd finished their set, another tradition apparently.

Emily and the others were getting ready to go on stage so we made our way out to the bar Cook barging his way making a path through the sea of people. The drink of choice was a vodka cocktail served in neon orange plastic cups complete with purple tinged ice cubes and glow straws it looked so cool under the lights. The dance floor was filling with neon limbs, everyone had come wearing white as the posters had advised and had already started taking advantage of the free UV stuff on offer. They had grabbed glow sticks, slapped on the UV paint, glitter, lipsticks and eye shadows. Many already covered in glowing markings drawn on with highlighters. The vibe was alive and growing.

All around me, music blasted, the dance floor exploded full of energy, full of people. I have never experienced anything so free, easy and enjoyed. No one wasn't moving; everyone played their part, magic. The flashing lights radiated in every possible color thrashing in all directions adding to the atmosphere. The odors of expensive perfumes blended in with the smell of alcohol and sweat, creating a stimulating aroma that lingered in the air. That's when they came on stage. The first chords unleashed on to a rapturous reception, a thrilling mix of surging rock with Gothic undertones garnering a huge cheer.

_And in the morning I'll be waiting,_

_For your never-ending wave,_

_For our passage to arise,_

_How can I explain? Yeah._

_You came home for the endless summer,_

_On the way, saw a different color,_

_In the street, got a secret to repeat,_

_In my mind, you're the ephemeral night__._

The perfect song to remind everyone of the summer of their lives. The soundtrack to their summer I knew then this song would forever single-handedly bring my heart back to Ireland and Emily. There's no denying the energy and vibrancy that the band exuded in a live setting.

I looked to Effy "What the fuck?"

She simply smirked and shouted into my ear, "Aye they don't just play Irish music."

They sounded amazing, they were incredible from the start playing everything from the piano dominated, understated guitar, bursts of bass and an off-the-wall drum rhythm of Coldplay's "Clocks" to the foot-stomping beat, guitar tapping strums and chorus charging blissful folk-pop hook of anthemic proportions of "Charlie Brown" To the arrow hitting perfect bull's eye of a guilty pleasure that is "Sex on fire" and onto the Gut-wrenching, foot-stomping punk of "Standing in the way of control"

The crowd adored them screaming along. The full-bodied anthems greeted with air-punching delight elating everyone.

They Slowed things down with the beautiful instrumental "brazil" I heard someone describe it as the sound of little fluffy clouds. They brought things back with Emily's power-vocals against the upbeat backdrop of soulful clapping, drum beats, and piano riffs that is the "dog days are over" The combination was positively addictive. They exploded outwards with the monster track "block rocking beats" leaving my body and nerves a mashed mess on the dance floor. I love this song it catches your mind, your soul and your body. Next was an awesome mix that made for perfect summertime listening MGMT's "Kids" and "Time to pretend" Finishing with the upbeat, euphoric mix of synths, distorted guitars and melancholic lyrics "Punching in a dream" Furious guitars, poppy synths and thumping drum beats blend seamlessly throughout amidst a barrage of smoke and flashing lights, the capacity crowd chanting along adoringly. A gig to remember, justifying the hype and igniting hopes for what the rest of the night would hold.

We ran backstage to congratulate them on a fucking awesome set. "Well you're full of surprises." I said to Em grinning widely.

"I didn't realize you could play everything incredibly well."

She giggled, " I cant but I'm flattered you think so."

"You were awesome Em. You must be buzzing after that."

"I am, the crowd were amazing, one of the deadliest gigs we've done."

"Did someone mention their buzz?" interrupted Cook grinning wide-eyed "If you'd like to follow me into my office the others are waiting too." We followed him to the back of the plant were he handed us each a white dove pill.

Effy placed hers on her tongue, swallowed and smirking said, "let's go fucking mental shall we."

I chewed mine to taste it. I wanted some intimate contact with the substance I was about to share my mind with. It tasted awful.

"Now just to wait for it to kick in." Emily said as we all went back in to the plant.

After about forty minutes I experienced a rush to the head. I could already feel it. The corners of my mouth started to lift up, creating a big semicircle, a Cheshire grin. Followed minutes later by the most unbelievable surge of energy and gentle warmth rushing through my body. It was so brutally intense; all I could do for several minutes was inhale and let the breath come out as one long howl of indescribable joy. Many around me joined in. It seemed as though half the plant was just hollering in joint ecstasy. The perfect word, No other could have described what I was experiencing right then and there. Beyond words. The entire message was contained in a scream and the most intense smile my face had displayed in ages.

Emily bounded up to me asking "Are you ok? Have you eased up? You were rather tense." I just grinned my face off.

"I feel like hugging everybody," I shouted.

"Then do!" She yelled, flinging herself around my neck. Christ, that felt so good. Hugging felt like the most rewarding, comforting and uplifting experience. This was the part I liked, for a person such as myself, usually quite conscious of personal space and physical contact the effect was magical. Black lights flashing, hearts racing, and thunderous bass all around me.

"The music sounds so surreal. I feel like I can taste the sounds." Emily shouted grinding her body against mine her head hung back arms wrapped around my neck.

The DJ's skillfully interweaved everything from prodigy to The Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Music fueled by throbbing beats over rattling bass. They had transformed those once dolefully thrusting alone on the dance floor into a human fusion of sweat and enthusiasm. The music too was surrounding me in trance-like comfort. The sound spoke to every nerve in my body. Emily went to get us some water I stayed on the dance floor the bass was in sync with my heartbeat and the lights were flashing everywhere. My senses were in a state of complete magnification and I loved every minute of it.

Effy appeared behind me hands on my waist moving with the beat yielding to the inebriating powers of the music. Smiling happily, highlighter in her hand drawing something on my forehead. Someone had drawn the word sweet on hers.

I was doing the I'm trying to run away from you dance from an English guy when Emily appeared behind me taking my hand leading me outside to safety.

"Thanks for that." I smiled as she handed me my drink.

"You looked like you needed saving." She grinned. We were outside now leaning against the factory wall. It was nice to get away from humidity and body heat and escape into the cool of the night.

I looked to Em smiling, she was looking into my eyes and half turning to face me, I felt my heartbeat pound away. Another amazing wave of warmth shot up through my stomach to the top of my head. I felt my entire body vibrating with pleasure. I just looked into her eyes. This wasn't like with Sofia I wasn't confused by the intensity of the attraction or uncertain of how much of this was real.

I moved in front of her pushing her back against the wall I trailed a finger down along her neck, over her chest and down her tummy hooking my thumbs inside her shorts, pulling her into me. She gasped out loud and I felt her fingers scratch down along my back leaning in I kissed her ever so softly. Her lips, parted slightly and I felt her tongue run along my lip before her teeth gently gripped my bottom lip tugging it softly. She flipped me over, pinning me to the wall and kissed me hard, our tongues touched sending a jolt through my entire body. My turn to gasp, she stopped and pulled back smiling she whispered "Is this ok?" I answered with another kiss a moan escaped her as my tongue found hers. My fingers played with her hair while my free hand rested on her hip tugging her closer. We stayed like that our breathing fast her hand cupped my breast a finger circled my nipple I gasped again. She pulled back our foreheads touching trying to control our breathing. She took my hand and laced her fingers with mine whispering

"We should stop before I get to carried away."

I sighed "Aye we should probably get back before they notice we're missing."

"Don't look so disappointed, do you even realize what you're doing to me? Do you know how hard I'm fighting the urge to just throw all caution away and fuck you right here and now?" She giggled, "sorry to be so crude but you make me crazy Naoms."

I laughed, " I know about as hard as I'm fighting the urge to beg you to do just that." I wasn't lying I wanted her more than anything right now but we both didn't want to rush things. She took my hand and we went back inside. She smiled looking into my eyes with an amused grin

"You know you've got the word 'Emily's' written on your forehead?"

"I wouldn't look so smug" I grinned back "You've the word 'Naomi's' on yours."

"Fecking Effy!" we both said in unison.

As soon as we entered the dance floor the music and the lights slammed my senses and sent my body into overload. The music sounded more real, as if it was inside my head playing only for me. Stepping back on the dance floor the crowd swallowed us in. Our bodies moved to the music without even having to think about it. The music was perfect and the crown around us seemed to be in perfect harmony with the music and lights. The vibrations of the music shot up through the ground sending shivers throughout my body. The very vivid vibrations caught me off guard, they gave me chills.

Effy came up to us beaming and asked me "You're all loved up, right?" I answered with an ecstatic grin. She opened her arms wide, and gave us both a huge hug. There was something so pure and loving about the whole atmosphere, it was overwhelming.

That night, the plant with its glowing walls and neon accouterments was a haven for all those with a fondness for dirty dance beats and the sheen of a stranger's skin. We were covered in paint and dancing up a storm to the best music in the world. We were literally glowing in the dark. Emily had on a silver rayon t-shirt and I couldn't stop touching her. It was perfect, the music, the lights and the beautiful girl dancing in sync with me, hands on my waist holding me tight to her, planting the softest kisses down along my neck. Closing my eyes wrapped up in her I could feel the beat surging through my body. I wanted to stay like this forever.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well I have to start of by saying thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and messages. I know I always say this but it means a lot that ye took the time out to review and message me. I've been getting a crazy amount of hits almost 500 in one day so again thank you all for reading. **_

_**I've joined twitter MusicIsMyAns mainly to **__**stalk**__** follow the skins cast :) So feel free to come say hi or follow me.**_

_**Here's chapter eight enjoy guys :)**_

**Chapter 8: Emily**

The buzz around the party had been building for the last couple of days and when the moment finally came it had been a marvellous success. Our set had received a wonderful reception, I was buzzing and it wasn't just the E. Everyone took to their feet right away dancing along to the beats and synths. Cook was onstage now and the crowd were bursting, he took the crowd on a musical journey like only he can. Huge breakdowns, driving anthems and melodic soundscapes all were perfectly put together one after another. The music began with a low, resonant hum, a sound so deep and permeating that I could feel it's vibration penetrate to my bones. My body responded to it in a spontaneous way, moving, undulating sensually and feeling it all over. Everything started tingling. I felt like I was entering into a very sacred space. This music was pushing me into a beautiful altered state of consciousness where it became alive, the floor became a canvas of my creation; not only was I dancing but I was painting a picture as I responded spontaneously to my feelings and emotions. The lights flickered into resplendent life. The tune broke and the whole crowd threw their hands in the air, grins on their faces. Swarms of glow sticks traced woozy neon loops on the dance floor.

He dropped the bass andin its live form, it sounded something like a nuclear assault set to a dance beat. As the whole floor leapt up in unison, I felt my face vibrate from the bass' roaring squall; even my tonsils quivered like a ringing bell. The music was frantic, veering from aggressive dubstep to high-octane electro and glitch, keeping the crowd in a fist-pumping frenzy. Cook hurled his body around like a kid on a jungle gym, pounded his fist to the floor when the bass dropped just right and fired his fingers in the air like toy lasers. It was immense, relentless waves of sound, reined by drops of thundering bass.

I locked eyes with Naomi and we both started dancing towards each other. Never looking away as we moved closer and closer, my pulse skyrocketed with excitement. Gently she took my hand as soon as we touched a tingling feeling raced up and down my body, starting at my spine and traveling to my finger tips and toes. Powerful waves of what felt like energy flowing from her into me through my hand and back again.

"Come to the bar for a drink" I shouted. She nodded following me through the several hundred bodies gathered on the floor bouncing in frenzy. Hands in the air and drenched in sweat, DJs hyped the rambunctious crowd, mixing familiar beats to get everybody moving. In fairness, taking a break of any sort felt heretical in this crowd full of glow sticks, necklaces and wristband wearers exulting at every drop of bass offered to them.

We stood off to the side of the bar dancing to Coldplay's "Fix You" the DJ using it as a pomp to signify a kind of spirituality, majestic and enveloping; the siren swoops and the big beat gave it earthly momentum. It was a deadly remix taking the original track and amping it up the perfect amount. Now I love the original but this takes it to the next level it added a spot-on progressive-house beat to the outro resulting in a banging remix. Naomi leaned back against me lost in the music my arm wrapped protectively around her waist holding her close to me I took an ice cube in my mouth and softly kissed my way along her neck. This coolness on her hot skin caused her to groan and grind back against me. The perfect memory, for whenever this song was played again.

The place plummeted into darkness and the first bars of music hit the speakers, the crowd roared.their appreciation. Maxxie had arrived! The intro finished and the drop for "Ghosts N' Stuff" hit so hard I almost crumpled from the pleasure. Pure unabashed joy rained down from the ceiling as the entire place erupted into dance and laughter. He was always incredible with a tight set and great mixing skills. After banging out a few anthems to get the crowd going he settled back into his groove and did his usual thing of building up the music, then slowing it down only to build it back up again. His sets are never flat; every one I have ever heard has been like a rollercoaster always dipping and rising. Through this cleverly alternated pace, he kept the crowd going strong. Slowing things slightly with a sublime remix of the Temper Trap's "Sweet Disposition" soft tightly bound progression of synthesized melodies, sprinkled with an engaging bass line that is subtle enough to make the electronic notes stand out but leaving room for the vocals to gracefully breath. Next was the killer club anthem "In The Air" which received an absolutely raucous reception and onto "Sandstorm" Its effect is amazingly addictive, pounding into your head with one hell of a melody. The high paced rhythm is accentuated almost perfectly by that pulsating synth rhythm. The build-ups and bass drops are legendary. The song is guarantied to make any room dance, with its distinctive riff and epic breakdowns, big builds and a bouncing bass line, anthemic and inspiring.

On the floor was like being part of an incredible unified dance. Everyone was at one with each other and we were all doing this together, we were all uplifted. It was like I saw things as they really were instead of half seeing them. We were part of some kind of sweaty, glittery marathon of thick synths, diva vocal interjections, and fist-pumping breakdowns. The vibe was unreal it was alive. I could see Effy and Katie getting some speaker hugging in. Effy was inside the subwoofer and Katie on top of it. I could just imagine the intense sensory overload they were experiencing right now. JJ, Thomas and Panda formed a circle around Freddy and Cook lying on the ground below, moving their glow sticks, creating a whole hemisphere of bright lights for them to watch.

Towards the end of the night as everyone began to flag a bit Maxxie moved firmly into fifth gear and banged out anthem after anthem, the crowd eating it up. The track that started the end of the night was "Pitchin" by hi-gate. That's when the mayhem began the crowd ramped up its already high energy, the thumping crowd writhing even harder than before by the monstrously seductive hard house beast, that slams in an extraordinary heavy bass, cresting drum rolls, and hardcore trance synth-lines that caused my heart to skip more than just a few beats. It peaked spraying paint from the canons onto the masses below on the floor.

He ended the night with "We Found Love" which he remolded and rendered gargantuan. An explosion of glittering euphoric synthesizers and pulsating club rhythms all with a distinct electro-Caribbean gloss. The crowd roaring along _"Yellow diamonds in the light and we're standing side by side, As your shadow crosses mine, what it takes to come alive."_ The song was the perfect way to end the night it was absolutely incredible Maxxie had killed it.

Most people started making their way to the beach sometime after 4am, spending the night on the beach afterwards was something we'd done since the very first party. Naomi and I got side tracked along the way; I just couldn't keep my hands off her taking every opportunity to make out with her. We eventually caught up to the others on the beach; they were already gathered around the fire, sleeping bags, drinks and music awaiting us.

"Where did ye two get to eh?" smirked Effy

I looked at Naoms and grinned, "We got a bit distracted."

"Aye we saw a deer a little of the track so we stayed and watched it for a while." Added Naomi. Which wasn't entirely untrue, we did see one on our way there we just didn't spend all that long watching it.

Effy handed me a bottle of Bulmers "here get some of this into ya… oh and just a wee bit of advice for ye both. If you're going to shift the face of someone then really you should make sure that your UV lipstick is the same colour." She laughed before announcing that now we were all together it was time for our wishes.

I looked over at Naomi giggling as we both wiped our mouths and whispered, "Caught nicely eh."

She grinned "I know least it was only Effy that spotted it. What does she mean by time for our wishes?"

"It's another little tradition of ours, we all write down what we want this summer to be about, then we throw it in to the fire." I explained as I passed her some paper. "Don't tell me what you wish for, it's to be a secret."

She grinned lopsided at me and rolled her eyes "You guys and your bloody traditions."

It was quite a site on the beach that night there must have been about fifteen different little fires, a small group gathered around each one and scattered all along the length of the beach. A moonlit night has a certain charm and beauty, the beach bathed in the cool light of the moon is an enchanting sight.

"Someone is going to have to give up their sleeping bag and share with you Em you've the only two man one that's not fully occupied. We don't have enough and Maxxie rang he's coming down after all." Katie said.

"I don't mind sharing if you don't." smiled Naomi

"Course you wouldn't mind." Katie muttered at Naomi

I rolled my eyes "Don't mind her. You know I don't just share my sleeping bag with any lush, there are conditions involved." I grinned, "Going to have to find a little more out about ya first."

"Eejit" she smiled "ok prepare to be informed."

"Ok so this is how it works we both can ask each other anything but the question asked has to be answered by both of us ok."

"Sound, since it's your sleeping bag, you can go first."

"Well favourite song ever is an impossible choice so how about favourite at the minute?"

"I don't know if I want to answer that."

"Come on it can't be that bad." I giggled

"Well I've been listening loads to the version of '_With Or Without You_' that you did. Kieran has a CD of yours and it's on that."

"Aww shucks that's so sweet."

"Feck off." She said punching me playfully "I knew you'd make fun of me for that one."

"I'm not, I'm delighted that you like our version of it. That's a really old CD, Maxxie sings on that song with me. It was before he abandoned us for the bright lights and clubs of London and Ibiza."

"I did not abandon ye, do not listen to that wench." Grinned Maxxie "I'm Maxxie and you must be Naomi." He said extending a hand out to her.

"Yep I am, nice to meet you. Immense set you did tonight" Smiled Naomi

"Thanks and to set the record straight they all had the chance to come to London with me but they didn't have the talent I have" He laughed. Katie thumped him on the arm.

"As if, we decided to finish school. Talent and brains that's us." She grinned.

Maxxie continued to regale everyone with his stories of DJing around the clubs of Europe. After a while everyone branched off into little groups of different conversations. Naomi turned to me and said

"You didn't answer your own question, what's your favourite song at the moment then?"

"Sweet Disposition _'oh reckless abandon, like no ones watching you. A moment of love, a dream, a laugh, a kiss, a cry, our rights, our wrongs' _I answered breaking into song.

"Sorry I can't not sing it, I love it. You know it's whole message it's how being in love should feel, should be."

"No need to apologise, I could listen to you singing forever Em" she blushed "it's an epic song, good choice."

I smiled "Your turn to ask a question."

"Sticking with the music theme, song that so far is the soundtrack to your summer?"

"Ah nice Naoms, good question…hmm…oh I got it, easy _'Old Pine' _without a doubt."

"Old Pine? I don't think I know that one."

"Here Effy pass us over the guitar will ya." I asked

"Yay about time we had a song." She cheered handing me the guitar.

Maxxie grabbed the other one asking "What we singing Em?"

"Old Pine, Naoms has never heard it."

"Sweet. Beautiful song fits in so perfectly with tonight. You'll love it Naomi." Added Effy as I began to sing

"_Hot sand on toes, cold sand in sleeping bags,_

_I've come to know that memories_

_Were the best things you ever had_

_The summer shone beat down on bony backs_

_So far from home where the ocean stood_

_Down dust and pine cone tracks_

_We slept like dogs down by the fire side_

_Awoke to the fog all around us_

_The boom of summer time"_

When I had finished I looked over at Naomi to find her beaming at me, the most beautiful smile on her face sending my tummy spinning and my heart fluttering. No one has ever had this effect on me before but I like it.

"Wow Em, that was just beautiful." Naomi smiled "Think I've got a new song for my summer."

"You can't steal it as your answer, you got to give me another one."

"Hmm ok well until I heard that I had Dakota in my head for it."

"Nice, great song. I can see why you picked that."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Freddy

"Songs that would be your soundtrack to the summer." I answered

"I picked Dakota and Ems picked Old Pine." Added Naomi

"I'd pick Sun Is Shinning." Said Freddy

"Anything by The Killers, it just screams summer." Said Katie

"Nah you're all wrong it's Royksopp's Eple" stated Cook

"Show Me What I'm Looking For. Great lyrics, beautiful melodies just epic." Said Maxxie weighing in.

"Surfer Girl" laughed Thomas "I defy you not to taste sand in your mouth when listening to that."

"Oh I reckon Freebird, its whacker reminds me of camping. We had that on repeat that one summer." Said an excited Panda

"Pulp fiction soundtrack." Smirked Effy to an eruption of oohs and "good choice Stonem."

We left them good humouredly arguing over their picks and took a walk down to the waters edge. The sand was cool against my bare feet and the moon glimmered beautifully on the waters rippling surface. I could feel grains of sand gently brush over the top of my feet as the crisp ocean breeze flowed through my nasal cavity and stung the inside of my nose causing me to shiver slightly. We sat down on the sand a little back from the shoreline just far enough so that the break of the surf racing up the sand could still lap at our feet before retreating back to its origin.

"I love the beach at night."

"I know what you mean" she smiled "there's just something really magical about it."

"Ready for another question?" I grinned

"Fire away."

"Ok your first kiss, who, age, where etc."

"My first one was awful, I cringe just thinking about it. His name was Aodhan we were both thirteen and it was after a school dance. It was all salvia and tongues I almost gaged during it. Needless to say I never saw him again." She giggled "and yours?"

"Her name was Clodagh and we were both five. We were playing outside at nursery, I picked a buttercup and gave it to her and she gave me a kiss on the cheek."

"Aw that is so adorable, I'm going to let you away with cheating on that question."

"I didn't cheat, I think you'll find I said first kiss not first proper kiss. Not my fault you thought otherwise." I giggled. She closed the distance between us moving over and leaning in, she kissed me softly on the cheek, pulling back she grinned,

"Better than that Clodagh girl, yes?"

I beamed back at her "you eejit, come here you." I tugged her towards me and kissed her softly.

"Much better." I giggled.

She smiled broadly pushing me back onto the sand and rolling on top of me, pinning me down

"Correct answer Fitch, now for your prize."

She leant down towards me; I closed my eyes as her lips touched mine. She moved down to my neck kissing and nibbling her way along it before her lips found mine again. We broke apart giggling at the sound of Cook howling "Tequila"

"I think that's our cue to head back don't you." She smirked giving me one more amazing kiss. Getting up she brushed the sand from her clothes and pulled me up to her. We walked back to the others hand in hand and sat watching the bright yellow and orange flames as they danced and flickered before us. The night was spent drinking, chatting and alternating between the iPod and guitars, music mixed with the rumble and hiss of the surf.

I found out all manner of things about Naomi that night, her favourite colour, blue. How she cheekily answered what animal she would be, with monkey because they're intelligent, nimble and very flexible putting all the emphasis on the word flexible. I couldn't wait to find out just how flexible she could be. Her bucket list and how similar it was to mine and how all she's ever wanted was to be a marine scientist, how she would take any job really that meant a life on or by the sea.

We managed to stay awake wanting to watch the sunrise. The first rays of the sun revealing the stunningly beautiful powdery white sand beach invaded by a mad carnival of colour as paint splattered bodies dotted along the length of the beach. There was a peaceful silence as we all sat blinking at the new dawn and even though some people were too drunk and hung-over to care, quite a few were sober and awake enough to stay up and watch the orange fireball emerge. The vast expanse of ocean stretched out before us, with rolling colors of sable blue and white tipped waves. The waves were drawn to the shore by the now warming and gentle breeze.

The world was coming alive right before our eyes. The sounds, the smells and the sights are amazing. We owned the sunrise that morning. A fiery flame appeared across the sky tinting the blue. It was gorgeous. My eyes burned as the colors blended making a multi-colored sky blue, Pink, Orange, Yellow and Red. All of it settling in front of my eyes, it was breathtaking.

"That is truly stunning," announced Naomi.

"Absolutely magnificent." Added Effy getting into her sleeping bag. "I don't know about you two but I'm going to go catch some zzz's"

"So you got any more questions for me or have I gained an all access pass to your sleeping bag?" she asked smiling.

"I think you've cleared all levels, permission to enter my bag granted." I grinned.

We climbed into the sleeping bag snuggling closely. Naomi looked to me smiling and said "I've one more question for you… have… have you ever been in love before Em?"

"No I've never, why do you ask and have you?"

"I just wanted to know how it's suppose to feel and no I've not… don't think I'd ever want to. The needing another person so much would be frightening."

"You don't mean that Naoms to fall in love is to truly live. What would be the point in living if we didn't open ourselves up to love? I imagine it feels a lot like when I'm with you." I smiled trying to muffle a yawn.

"Maybe… I think I'm just going to head back to mine." She said getting out of the sleeping.

I placed a hand on her shoulder "Naomi don't go, please. I didn't mean to scare you off."

"You haven't, I just think it's better if I go." She said standing up "I'll see you later."

"Naoms, wait I'll walk you back."

"No, you're grand. I'm quite capable of walking five minutes up the road by myself Emily."

"Err…ok…bye then."

I watched her walk off up the beach until she disappeared from my view. Shit Emily why did you say that, I've gone and fucked it up now. When did telling her you think you're falling in love with her become a good idea? What happened to just taking it slow, everything at her pace. You fucking idiot. I decided to just go home to Effy's, taking the long way so I didn't have to pass by her house.

I awoke to my phone ringing and fell off the bed in my scramble to get to it, praying it was Naomi.

"Hello"

"Emily are you really coming to dinner tonight?"

"Oh Katie…hi"

"Well don't kill yourself sounding happy it's me"

"Sorry, I just woke up."

"Well are you coming then?"

"Aye I guess so, I promised dad I would."

"Ok great, I'm glad you're coming over. I got to go; I'll see you in a while. Bye." I hadn't even got goodbye out before the line went dead. She seemed overly keen to get me to dinner; I can only imagine what she and mum are planning. I really wasn't in the mood for this today but alas I did promise dad.

I still hadn't heard from her I had texted her earlier. I sighed deeply and went to get ready passing the mirror I noticed Effy's artwork from the night before. I stared at my reflection tracing the letters of her name with my fingers. I really was falling for this girl.

I took one last deep intake of air and knocked on the door. You can do this Emily it's just one dinner. A couple hours for dad you can do this.

"Emsy this is still your home, you don't need to knock. Come in" said dad embracing me into one of his papa Fitch hugs.

"Emily, I'm so happy you came" mum said giving me a hug. "Sit down dinner's ready to go."

"What's this?" I asked as she placed the plate of food in front of me.

"It's cheesy ham and banana casserole." She smiled while I tried to stifle a giggle seeing Katie pretending to stick her fingers down her throat.

"Ah Jenna darling you really know how to spoil us." Dad beamed

"So Emsy, what have you been up too? Fill us in on all your news." Mum asked

"The plant party has been keeping me busy that and work. Not much to tell really."

"Don't forget the blonde that's been receiving all your attention." Katie added

"Shut up Katie." I glowered

"It's ok Em, they want to know about her."

"Oh really that's nice." Mum said forcing a small smile

"Aye she's actually not that bad." Added Katie

"When did you start liking Naomi?" I snapped

"Naomi's your girlfriend?" asked James "She's fucking hot I've seen her sun bathing in her back garden. I want to fuck Naomi"

"James!" shouted mum "That kind of talk is not appropriate at the dinner table."

"You little fucking pervert," I said punching him hard on the side of his head.

"Right little dude, naughty bar." Said dad

"But…but it's only natural to be curious at my age."

"No buts, naughty bar now!" yelled dad as James stormed off. "Well done Emsy she's a cracker."

"Rob!" mum said outraged "Do not be encouraging this."

I rolled my eyes "Yeah dad, I can see she's really coming around to the idea I'm gay." I got up to leave "Thanks for dinner mum, no need to worry though I'm not seeing Naomi anymore." I kissed dad goodbye and left. Katie ran out after me

"Em, wait. I'm sorry I thought you were together, you know after last night and that."

"Why do you even care? Why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

She took a deep breath "I'm sorry I've been acting like such a tool to you. I was a total bitch. I felt like you and me…like I was losing you. I was scared you would find a girl and that you would love her more than me. Then Naomi came along, I was scared, the things I said, I was out of order, I was trying to hurt you."

I sighed, "You were a bitch, but I do understand. My liking girls doesn't change anything between us, I'll always love you. Me and Naomi, who knows what will happen there. You and me though" I giggled "We're stuck with each other"

"I'm so glad you're my sister" She said happily "You're a top twin."

"Shut up" I said smiling

"I mean it. I'll never understand why you fancy girls but it doesn't matter, You'll always be my special sister." Her voice started breaking up and her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"You'll always be my special sister too" I smiled "special needs that is."

"Fuck off" she laughed "so we're ok now, friends again."

"Yeah" I grinned, "Take more than one of your freak outs to get rid of me."

"Thanks Em." She smiled "You know it's Naomi's loss if she lets you get away."

I gave her a hug "Thanks Katie and thank you for earlier with mum I know what you were trying to do. I better get going."

"Don't stress about mum, she'll come round. She has too, I'll keep working on her." She waved me off. "I'll catch you later."

Well dinner wasn't a total disaster, I was happy to have Katie back maybe things would work out ok in the end. I still hadn't heard from Naomi. I decided to ring she didn't answer of course so I just left her a voice message asking her to call me back, that we should probably talk. She texted later that evening asking about the plan for cleaning up the plant she didn't mention her hastily exit from the beach the night before so I didn't bring it up I'd talk to her at the ice plant tomorrow. Things didn't quite work out as I had planned, Naomi was a no show at the plant well when I say no show she waited until the coast was clear and I had gone to work before turning up to help the others. Couldn't stand to even be around me anymore. I didn't know what to do, what could I do she won't talk to me. I guess I'm just going to have to wait until she is ready to come and talk to me, if she ever does again. I might have ruined things completely.

"You ok Emilio, you're kind of quiet tonight?" asked Cook

"Yeah, just tired."

"So just a coincidence that Naomikins was too tired to join us for a drink tonight as well then." He laughed

"Fuck off Cook, not in the mood for your sexual innuendos." I snapped

"Touchy Emilio, I'll just have another round of pints so then."

"Sorry Cookie, I didn't mean to snap at you. Having a bad day that's all. Got to change the barrel, back in a bit."

"Want us to change it for ya?" grinned Freddy.

"Aye right after last time I've learned my lesson with ye three eejits. I still don't know how ye managed to flood the beer store changing it." I laughed.

Effy followed me out to the store "You ok Em's?"

"Aye I'm fine, Naomi's still being weird with me, she doesn't want to talk and now it seems she's taking to completely avoiding me too."

"Why don't you just go round to hers, then she has to hear you out."

"Nah I'm done with trying, she'll come when or if she wants to. I'm pissed of with her now. It's like she doesn't want to know anymore."

"I'm sure there is a reason, it can't just be about what you said. You didn't actually say it, just implied it."

"I know right, if that scared her off then maybe it's just for the best that we end it now."

"I know you don't mean that Em, You're well into her." She smirked

"Ok maybe you're right about that." I smiled "I'll just give her some space for a while. See what happens." And that's exactly what I did for the rest of the week, no more texts or calls even though it was killing me not to.

The next time I saw her again was almost a week later, she was standing on the pier talking to Cook, they both looked over at me and waved. I waved back and as hard as it was I fought the urge to go over and say hello. I carried on down the beach and up to the shack. I was taking my little cousin for a surf lesson this morning.

"Are you sure you don't mind taking him out with you Emily?" asked my aunt Saoirse

"No of course not I love spending time with Fionn. C'mon cheeky" I smiled

"I'll be back in a few hours ok Emily."

"Sure, no bother. See ya later."

I led him down to the shoreline, him gabbing along the whole time. He really was the cutest little guy in the world.

"Emily do you like my new wetsuit?" he asked beaming up at me.

"Oh wow that's so cool."

"It's got blue bits on it, like yours, see." He said stretching his little arms out and pointing to the blue coloured patches.

"I know, I see that, you look like a pro surfer now so you do." I smiled ruffling his blonde curls with my hand.

"I've been practising my pop ups, mum said I'm getting really good. Want to see?" he asked his little blue eyes sparkling up at me.

"Hell yeah I do. Let's see how many times you can pop up while I count to twenty." I grinned

"Emily" he said covering his mouth with his little hand in outrage "You said a bad word."

"Oops" I said trying to muffle my giggles "it just slipped out, I'm sorry Fionn."

"S'ok Emily, mum lets them slip out too when she's mad with daddy."

"Really, well that's ok then, it will be our little secret then."

"That's what mum says too."

I grinned god he was the most adorable little kid ever. I counted as he showed me his pop ups. He really had improved.

"Wow Fionn, you've gotten so good at them." I cheered, as he looked on proud as punch.

"Let's go for a paddle shall we?" He was already running into the water before I'd finished the sentence. I looked up to the dunes and saw Cook and Naomi sitting watching us.

A little voice shouting "Emily, hurry up" took my attention back to the task in hand. I sprinted in after Fionn splashing him playfully. He jumped onto the board and I pushed him onto the waves rolling into the shallows, encouraging him to pop up as soon as he felt the push of the wave. He was so good for the wee size of him standing up and keeping his balance almost perfectly. After a while he wanted me to take him on a wave with me. He's small enough to fit on my board plus it builds his confidence and bravado but most importantly it's as much fun for me as it is for him. We caught one last small wave I pulled him up standing at the nose of the board holding his hands above his head keeping him steady as it carried us back to shore.

"Time to go in Fionn, your mum will be here to pick you up soon."

"Just one more wave please Emily." He pleaded

"Sorry little man, we got to go in." I grabbed him holding him under my arm running back to the beach; throwing him gently on the sand, I tickled him.

"Who's your favourite cousin?"

"You, you" he giggled

"I'm sorry, who?" I asked still tickling

"Emily…Emily is my favourite cousin." He squealed. I got up to find Naomi standing there watching smiling.

"Who's this little dude then?" she asked

"This is my cousin Fionn, you're a little rascal aren't you?" I grinned ruffling his wet blonde curls.

"I'm a rascal." He beamed back at Naomi

"Nice to met you Fionn, I'm Naomi." She said shaking his pudgy little hand. "You're a very good surfer. Jeez Em ye start them young up here"

"I know he's only five and he's already my star little surfer dude." I smiled "Come on lets get all this sand off you." I grabbed a leg and an arm swinging "1…2…3" throwing him gently into the surf.

Naomi looked on shocked "It's ok, he's got fins like me," I laughed. We watched him swimming around in the shallows beside us in an awkward silence.

"You've been avoiding me," I said finally.

"I know I'm sorry about that, I've acted like a total tool yet again. I got scared, not because of what you said but because I like you more and more everyday and everyday it gets closer and closer to when I have to leave to go to university. I just don't know what is going to happen then. What's the point of any of this if it has to end at the end of summer?"

"Who says it has to end? Look how about we deal with that when or if the time comes. Promise me though if you ever start to feel like that again you'll come talk to me and not just disappear."

She smiled "Deal and I am really sorry Em"

"It's ok, I guess you're forgiven, this time." I grinned giving her a hug. I felt something cold and wet wrap around my leg.

"Emily only hug me," said Fionn his little face screwed up and looking annoyed, giving Naomi the evils. I couldn't help but giggle.

I took him up into my arms for a cuddle.

"That's right, Fionn is the only one that gets cuddles from me I'm afraid Naoms."

"Can I get my prize now Emily?" he asked

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I promised him ice cream if he stood up on his own today. You want to come with us?" I asked Naomi

"I can't, promised mum I'd go food shopping with her, I can try and get out of it though."

"Nah you're grand, call me later and we'll do something."

"Will do and speaking of prizes I hope you haven't forgotten you still owe me one for winning our chat up line thingy." She smirked

"I haven't, you'll get your prize." I said giving her my best lopsided grin.

"I'd better go so, nice to met you Fionn." She smiled patting him on the head "I would give you a hug goodbye but I don't think he'll let me." She laughed walking off. I had an idea in mind for Naomi's prize; if everything comes together it will be perfect.

"C'mon on you, ya little Naomi blocker you. Shower then ice cream time."


	9. Chapter 9

_**I yet again find myself apologising for the massive wait on getting this chapter to you guys. For someone who doesn't actually have a job yet, I've been extremely busy. I've been teaching science to kids in my old primary school! I know right me teaching, the world has gone mad but mainly I've been on the beach or out on the boat tagging Basky's and before a certain someone comments on that (you know who you are) tagging but not with a spray can :-p**_

_**Festival season has started as well now and with everything else I really am busy, busy, busy, so my updates will probably take a wee while now until the end of the summer but any spare time I have, I'll get typing I promise. It may not take so long between updates but I'm just warning you it might do.**_

_**Ok a quick thank you for the lovely reviews, messages, alerts, hits and adding my story to your favourites it really does mean a lot that so many of you seem to like it, I don't really understand why but thank you guys :0) **_

_**So here we go chapter 9! I hope you like it, enjoy…**_

**Chapter 9: Naomi**

I sat out in the garden all day yesterday and the day before in the hope I'd catch a glimpse of Emily and maybe even get the chance to apologise for my going AWOL on the beach last week. It became apparent that she was avoiding coming this way and taking the long way to the beach.

I have all these conflicting emotions moving back and forth in my head, the fact I'm leaving at the end of the summer so why let myself fall for this girl when I know it will end come September. What's the point, all that unnecessary upset why couldn't I just be happy with being friends? Then there's the part of me that wants to just go for it and deal with September when it comes it might not be as bad as I think it will and of course the part that is terrified of needing someone. I've never needed anyone before and I don't want to start now. I had planned on just avoiding her until I had sorted through the overwhelming mess in my head and I had successfully achieved this for all of a week, it felt like forever, a lifetime since we had talked. I was still no closer to understanding what was going on with me, I decided to go down to the beach for a walk, fresh air clear all the cobwebs etc. also I was pretty sure if I hung around long enough I'd see her. I knew I wanted to I just didn't know what to say or how to explain how I'd acted. I'd eluded her at the beginning of the week so I understand why she was waiting for me to come to her.

I met Cook at the pier on my way down to the beach; we sat and watched Emily and her little cousin surfing from the sand banks.

"So what's going on with you two then?" he asked eyeing me suspiciously.

Cook can come across as this hard emotionless asshole but once you take the time to get past that act you find he's actually quite sweet and caring. He's fun to hang with, a bit wild at times, funny and completely wired. He's the kind of guy you want, as a friend though he's loyal and he'll defend you to the death. He saw right through my nothing is wrong, we're just friends etc. act so I told him about Em and I and how I'd probably fucked things up for good this time.

He grinned cheekily the way only he can and announced "It's funny you know, that you and Emily think nobody knows, that nobody can see how you two are together. Like your little glances and touches go unnoticed by us. That all that sexy grinding and touching at the party was just the buzz ye were on and nothing to do with how hot you two are for each other."

"Oh fuck off!" I smirked punching him playfully. "What am I going to do Cookie, I've messed up bad this time."

"You need to stop worrying about what might happen and just live in the moment Naomikins. So there's a chance that come September things might change but there's also a chance that nothing will. Is that really all that's worrying you? If so stop being such a wimp and just embrace it man. Don't be the person that lives in the darkness so they never have to choose."

"I know you're right just sometimes its easier said than done ya know. Christ look at me taking relationship advice from you. Fuck sakes I really am in trouble." I laughed "You know you're actually pretty nice Cookie"

"Fuck off."

"Aníos!" I said getting up and brushing the sand from myself "Time to face the music or the little musico in Emily's case." I grinned

"Good luck," laughed Cook as I made my way down towards Emily.

We talked for a bit and I explained as much as I could the reasons why I'd run off and why I'd been avoiding her since. She seemed to understand and took Cook's take on things by announcing that we'd deal with my worries when of if we needed to closer to the time but for now to I guess just sit back and enjoy the ride to just live in the here and now.

Later that afternoon my nap and consequently Emily dream was interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Hello you" I smiled into my phone.

"Hey yourself, how's your day been?" asked Emily cheerfully

"It was grand, shopping with mum was tiresome but then it always is. How was yours? You still with your wee man?"

"Nope that wee dude is back with my aunt thank fuck, I love him to bits but I'm always happy to hand him back. Here I'm just about to go into work I just rang to tell ya to go check the wall outside your house."

"Huh…the wall?"

"Aye the wall… just go look." I could hear her stifling a giggle

"Em, what's going on?"

"I've got to go, I'm at work, I'll see you later, bye babe."

"Em…wait" but she'd already hung up. I went downstairs and into the garden. There on the wall right where we'd first kissed I found a small box with a note attached.

_**Please find enclosed the first part of your prize. **_

_**Kind Regards**_

_**Your girlfriend :) xx**_

_**P.S Hope you don't mind me calling you that because that's what I'd like you to be if you want to that is.**_

I couldn't help the dopey smile that came across my face when I read that, Emily wants to be my girlfriend, my fecking girlfriend.

"Hey world, you know Emily Fitch right…Yep the hot, funny, incredibly talented and gorgeous red head… Aye well she's my girlfriend." I giggled. "My fecking girlfriend!"

"What's that there now Naomi?" came the voice of Kieran behind me.

Fuck it, I didn't hear him come out. "Just talking to myself, take no notice of me." I said quickly, grabbing the box and turning back towards the house.

"What's that you got there?"

"Oh just something Emily dropped off." I said casually making my way inside. I half ran, half tripped up the stairs; I was like a giddy kid who couldn't wait to open her Christmas presents. Inside the box was another note and wrapped up inside of it was a little mermaid teddy and a packet of Garibaldi's along with an application to NUI Galway.

_**Ta-da :) **_

_**The mermaid included is called Emily and she's here to provide cuddles for whenever I'm not around. **_

_**Garibaldi's because they're your favourite and to prove I do listen even when you think I'm falling asleep. You know I had to go to five different shops before I found these!**_

_**The application is the solution to what you've been worrying about, see this doesn't have to end :) Bring it with you tomorrow and we can fill it in.**_

_**And if you haven't already realised tomorrow you will receive part two of your prize. Meet me at the pier 10am and bring your swimmers, all shall be revealed.**_

_**I hope you don't find it all too lame.**_

_**Until tomorrow then Naomi Campbell.**_

_**Your girlfriend (I'm sorry I just really like the sound of that)**_

_**Emily :) xx**_

I picked up my phone and typed

_**You are quite possibly the cutest, sweetest girl in the world. I loved it Em, Emily the mermaid although very cute and cuddle worthy still not as good as having my real Emily :) can't wait until tomorrow to find out what part two involves and more importantly to see you.**_

_**Your girlfriend (quite like the sound of that too)**_

_**N :) xxxx**_

I lay back on my bed and held the little mermaid above my head smiling in awe of this girl who had the ability to turn me into a soppy pile of mush with just the smallest gesture. I thought back to the events of the past week and how she forgave me for acting like a complete tool yet again. I was angry with myself at how I'd treated her this week and I was now beginning to understand why I reacted the way I did. As soon as Em suggested that what we might have could be love I completely freaked out. Why? Because I knew there was a huge amount of truth in what she said but it was so far away from what I actually wanted. At least that was what I was telling myself, I was so scared of getting hurt. If you don't let yourself fall in love then you can't get hurt, right. I got scared and as per usual when I do I just run away. If I ignore it then it is not really happening. I could control my feelings for Emily I could stop myself from falling in love with her, right. Wrong I was in trouble everything about her caught me and pulled me deeper. Every now and then I see a part of her I've never seen. I catch myself caught up in and loving the smallest little things I hadn't noticed before, like the way she arches her back flexing it after she's been lying on the board for a while, when she holds her guitar how she tilts her head ever so slightly to the side, the lopsided grin that appears whenever she is acting cheeky and trying not to smile, how she bursts into song randomly for no real reason, the little cluster of freckles on her shoulder, the way she can't pronounce "th" the word both becomes boat and it's so unbelievably endearing it makes me want to wrap her up in my arms and protect her from all that is wrong and bad in the world, how she always smells like sunshine and tastes slightly of salt, how her lip quivers when she sings 'Caledonia' because it reminds her of when her granny used to sing it to her as a kid. How could I not fall for her? I'd decided I was going to just embrace the here and now, push all those other worries and anxieties to the back of my head I can deal with them at a later date when or if I ever need to. Right now I have a girlfriend who I'm no longer completely terrified of saying I might actually be falling in love with.

The next morning on my way to the pier to meet Emily, I saw Effy walking towards me on the path.

"Hey Effy, what's the craic?"

"I thought I told you to end things nicely and disappear if you couldn't handle it with Emily?"

"Christ Eff just get straight to the point eh." I half smiled not knowing quite how to answer a clearly angry and annoyed Effy.

"I'm serious Naomi, you hurt Emily and I fucking seriously hurt you."

"Aye ok, I understand that but it's ok, I sorted it with Em we're fine again I just had a crazy moment. I won't hurt Emily, I never would, not intentionally anyway you know that. If I did you know I'd be gone before you and Katie got your hands on me." I grinned

"Good just making sure you're clear on that." She smirked "I'm a little protective of her."

"Yeah I can see that. I'm actually just off to meet her now, if you want to come say hi."

"Nah you're grand, I'll catch up with her later." She rolled her eyes "I'm already late, supposed to be at the shack looking after it while your dad helps Freddie with his skipper exam stuff."

"Ok well you enjoy that then and I'll catch ya later." I giggled to myself as I walked off. It was pretty obvious she wasn't looking forward to a day in the shack listening to Kieran and Freds talk about boat related stuff.

As I approached the boat I could see Emily stretching over the side fighting with some ropes, a light sheen glistening over her body, wearing only denim shorts and a bright green bikini top. The girl was a vision to behold; I needed a moment to catch my breath.

"Hey sexy lady" I shouted out "need some help with that?"

"Hey you" she answered a huge smile spreading across her face those brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight "Come aboard matey"

"Eejit" I laughed jumping down into the boat "How's captain clumsy today?"

"Hey!" she said in feign outrage "what happened to sexy lady?"

I made my way over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled her into me and smiled "Hello sexy lady" before leaning in to kiss her. The softness of her skin was like smooth cream. Always so inviting making me feel like I'm at home when I am in her arms.

"Wow" she mumbled breathlessly "now that's an hello"

"I've been wanting to do that since yesterday on the beach" I smiled "Was worth the wait. So Em where are you taking me, I assume we are going out on the boat?"

"You assume right, but where we are going is a surprise so just sit back and enjoy it."

"But… but I want to know, I need to." I pouted

She brushed a lock of my hair behind my ear and grinned, "No you don't, now stop being a brat" before kissing me softly her tongue finding mine, my pout disappearing into a huge smile as she used her tongue to tickle the roof of my mouth.

"Distracting me with kissing eh"

"Well it worked didn't it," she laughed with a wink "I've plenty of time scheduled for distracting you some more later"

We sailed slowly out of the harbour and into the deep blue of the bay Emily was busy concentrating on manoeuvring the catamaran through a zigzag of little boats. I lay motionless on the bow letting the sun's warm rays penetrate my skin. Watching the small puffs of clouds move across the blue peaceful sky. Light colored sailboats disappeared in the distance as we steadily passed by. I closed my eyes tightly, the intense bright whiteness of the sun blinding me.

Once we had sailed clear of the harbour and out into the wide blue expanse of the bay I joined Emily at the wheel, both chatting along incessantly as we Looked out at the Island's beaches cast in watercolor: the washed-out blue of an early summer sky, the muted earthen tones of the silky sand, the translucent whisper of the horizon, at that indiscernible point where the sea meets the sky.

We had been motoring along for almost and hour and a half, land had long been left behind and she still wouldn't tell me where we were going, enjoying my obvious impatience and frustration at being kept in the dark saying only.

"You'll find out soon enough babe."

A short while later a cluster of small islands came into view and Emily finally disclosed it as our destination for today. They were quite a magnificent sight as they appeared on the horizon surrounded by golden sand and cerulean blue waters so clear I swear I could see right down to the bottom. Emily positioned the boat beside a buoy in the bay of one of the islands and began to slowly drop the anchor. Fish small as rice grains flickered to and fro from the sandy beaches of the island to the boat and below. The sandy cove had a cliff edge on either side, which provided it shelter from the worst of the sea and prevailing winds. Although on a day like today it needed no protection the sea was as calm as a lake and only a warm gentle breeze wafted around us.

After she had secured the boat she joined me on the bow

"Well what would you like to do now?" she beamed

"What are my options?" I grinned back

"If you're hungry we can have some brunch, go for a snorkel or have a walk around the island, what would you prefer?"

"I could eat, then maybe a walk around the island."

"I was hoping you'd say that, I'm starving." She disappeared down the back of the boat returning moments later with a large esky. I watched her set out plastic plates, containers and cutlery on a picnic blanket before announcing proudly what was on offer.

"Right so, we have bagels, bacon and cream cheese, I've also got some yogurt and fruit if you would rather that. Coffee in that flask or if you're feeling adventurous I made us some mango pineapple smoothies earlier. So just get stuck in" she smiled

"Christ Em, you don't come half prepared eh. This looks awesome babes, thank you."

"You're kind of worth the effort" she responded coyly.

I smiled lost in those beautiful brown eyes momentarily and said

"You're kind of perfect ya know" before I leant across and kissed her briefly on the lips.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating, wolfing down everything that was on offer. Her mango pineapple creation was divine, the perfect summer time drink to enjoy as we lay on the blanket chatting, baking in the midday sun. We took the little rib over to the cove and came ashore for a walk around the island. It was absolutely stunning; we walked up onto the cliffs edge and looked out onto the wide never-ending sea of blue. It felt like it was our own private island and a huge part of me would have been content to stay there with Emily forever. The blazing sun beat down on the smooth, weathered rocks of the cliff side. The crisp seaweed pushed onto the rocks by the waves, lay baking at the sea's edge, occasionally moving with the tide. The clear blue sea's waves rattling the tiny pebbles, embedded in the golden sand.

"It's so beautiful Em, I'd didn't even know it existed. I've not seen it in any pictures or postcards."

"Not many people do, none of the tourist charters come this far out. It's really a place that's just for the locals. Even so not many of them bother coming this far out; they prefer to stay at the islands closer to the mainland. Which suits me fine, I prefer not to share it with anyone well apart from you that is." She smiled " The shelf has risen up here therefore the water isn't very deep and it's sheltered by the cliffs on either side so it's great for snorkeling. Lots of different types of fish are attracted to the calm sometimes especially in summer almost tropical waters of the bay where plankton is plentiful. We keep this to ourselves a tourist free zone.

"I'm glad you've let me see it Em."

"You've not seen anything yet." She winked "Come on let's get back to the boat, if we're lucky we may have some visitors dropping by in a bit."

By the time we got back to the boat we were both dying to go for a swim it had gotten really hot and there wasn't much shade. That first plunge into the turquoise water was like diving into a snow bank, refreshingly cool. Emily of course dived perfectly of the bow of the boat into the deep water below surfacing what felt like an hour later telling of turtles below. She took my hand and we duck dived back under the ocean's surface, to where the turtles were resting. That afternoon we snorkeled for hours seeing all manner of sea life, from rays, turtles and numerous large schools of fish. She even had me swim alongside a couple of basking sharks, all fear for these magnificent creatures now gone by their gentle shy nature. Swimming so close propelled by their stream is an unbelievable outer world experience and something I feel truly humbled to have experienced. The way the rays of sunlight looked from below the surface was mesmerizing how it bounced of the sea grass and plant life below changing the colours making everything more vivid. I could have stayed there forever, floating on my back in the refreshingly cool water. Emily swam up beside me wrapping her arms around my waist; I placed mine around her neck and kissed her softly. There's something so indescribably sexy about wet skin on skin, an embrace with Emily in the sea and a passionate kiss underwater reaching the surface gasping for air but not wanting to break away from those soft supple lips. She cupped my face in her hands. She kissed me lightly on my wet lashes, on the tip of my nose and finally she kissed my waiting lips. It was a long, tender and expressive kiss.

"There's a really cool underwater cave at the bottom of the cliff, if you want to go down and see it?" she asked when we had both broken free.

"Aye sure, I'm up for that. How far down is down? Remember not everyone can dive like you little mermaid."

"It's not that far, I'll help out if you need it but you should be grand."

I swam the short distance after Emily to the base of the cliff, she took my hand and taking a deep breadth I jackknifed under the surface after her. She had thought me that move our first day snorkeling and I'd finally mastered it. About three quarters of the way down I began to struggle for air, Emily was still holding my hand so I pulled her back a little and signaled that I needed to go back to the surface, she shook her head and placed her lips on mine, I slowly opened mine with hers and she gave me some air. Scary as it was, I didn't panic, I trusted Em, she knew what she was doing, and she'd keep me safe I was sure of that. I signaled that I was ok now and we continued our descent into the hole at the base of the cliff surfacing moments later in a large cave.

"Are you ok? You were so calm and relaxed, you didn't panic at all."

"I was scared, I didn't think I'd even be able to make it back up in time when I signaled to you. Then you shock your head and I guess I just knew you'd look after me. I didn't think that you could do that underwater I always thought it was just something invented by Baywatch," I laughed

"Oh sweet so does that mean you see me as some hot lifeguard from the show then?" she asked with a cheeky grin

"I was thinking more like the Hoff." I sniggered. Which resulted in me getting a face full of water.

"You cheeky wee bitch, I practically save your life and you compare me to the Hoff! Next time your on your own Blondie." She giggled, climbing out of the water up onto a ledge. Taking my hand she helped me up and I could finally take in where we actually where. It was quite the spectacle, it was lit with sunlight coming from a large hole high up on the roof of the cave. We were surrounded by a wondrously varied world of stalactites and stalagmites some of which had to be thousands of years old. Drops of water splashed nosily onto the floor; glistening beautifully giving the sense of this world that is growing right before our very eyes. Emily showed me around the cave pointing out structures that looked like animals and objects, there was a very cool group of stalagmites that had clumped together and now resembled an elephant complete with ears and trunk. We swam about the floor of the cave Emily pointing out everything from brightly coloured starfish, sea hares, sea squirts to funky little clingfish and the exotic looking red blenny.

The journey back to the surface was a lot easier than the dive down and I made it back without any assistance from Emily. Once we emerged we swam back to the boat for some lunch. Em really had come fully prepared with another array of foods for us, fruit, pasta salad, baguettes, wraps, tuna and chicken all washed down with some ice cold cider. We lay on the bow nets sunning ourselves, drying off in the intense heat of the sun enjoying an icy cold Bulmers.

"This place is pretty amazing eh. I bet you bring all the girls here." I teased. I knew Emily was no angel, there had been other girls before me I wasn't any different in that respect.

"It is very special to me therefore I could only ever share it with someone I found as equally special."

"Sure" I smirked.

"I mean it Naoms, I've never taken anyone other than Effy and the others out here before. This place means the world to me and I wouldn't trust just anyone with it. Sure there have been other girls in my life but I've never wanted to share this, never trusted them enough to bring them out here. It's different with you Naomi and I hope I'm not wrong about it."

Christ I knew it was special to Emily, you could clearly see that by how passionately she talked about it but I never realized just how much, I was delighted that she'd let me experience it with her, that she trusted me enough to show it to me, trusted me enough to bring me here.

"I understand Em and I'm so unbelievably happy you that you choose to share it with me." I moved closer and smiled nuzzling my head into her shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you with my teasing"

She giggled "I guess you're forgiven ya eejit, could hardly stay upset with you for too long."

"So when are these mysterious visitors arriving? Is it Effy and the others?" I asked

"Not long and nope." She grinned

"Not Effy and the others… then who, have I met them before?"

"Errm…aye kind of" she giggled obviously amused by my confusion.

"You're not going to tell me anymore are you?"

"Nope" she laughed getting up, "they'll be here soon." She grabbed her binoculars and climbed up to where the mast stood looking out across the vast expanse of blue.

After a while scanning the horizon she joined me back on the bow of the boat, grinning, "they're on their way"

I looked out scanning the distance "here let me have a go on those, I can't see anything."

She passed me the binoculars and I searched the horizon for any sign of a boat. "You're full of crap, there's nothing out there."

"Maybe you're not looking for the correct thing" she smirked

"Well I'm assuming it's a boat, what else could it be?" I asked as I heard Effy's voice on the radio.

_**This is the love shack calling the sea faring lesbians over…**_

"Keep looking, I'll go see with those eejits want"

_**Sea faring lesbians here, go ahead love shack over…**_

_**What's the craic? There is talk of a party in the woods, what's your ETA? over...**_

_**We don't have one, still at the island. Will probably give it a miss, over…**_

_**Hang on; you're at the island? Over…**_

_**Yes at the island and to answer your next question, yes I'm going to let her meet them, over…**_

_**You love her, over…**_

_**Fuck off, over…**_

_**As requested fucking off, enjoy, love shack out.**_

_**Laters, sea faring lesbians out.**_

I was giggling when she came down to the front of the boat

"What's so funny?"

"You two eejits."

"Oh you heard that then?" she asked coyly

"Some of it, sea faring lesbians, a love shack and a party was about all I got" I lied, I'd heard all of it, the surprise in Effy's voice when she discovered Emily had taken me out here and that I was to meet these mysterious people. I felt awful at my teasing now, this place was obviously a hell of a lot more special to Em than I had first thought and her sharing it with anyone was not at all a common occurrence.

"She was just wanting to know when we would be back" she said breaking into a huge smile "Look they're hear!" she said pointing out to the left of the boat "I knew my girls wouldn't let me down."

I looked to where she was pointing searching the surface of the water until my eyes found what she had seen. Sleek, silvery grey dorsal fins breaking the surface of the water within meters of the boat. I looked over to Em who was just taking in my reaction a massive smile on her face, her brown eyes sparkling. I had so many questions, how did she know they would come? And why here? Are they here year round or is this just a once a year thing that only she knows? But I couldn't speak; I just stood staring out at them a gormless grin on my face. It was all so surreal. They were so captivating, few creatures in the animal kingdom command the breathless awe and respect a dolphin can. With its grace, intelligence, and seeming eagerness to entertain, I can see how the dolphin captures the imagination and affection of almost everyone they encounter. They were quite acrobatic putting on a show for us with their spectacular leaps, jumps, side slaps and backflips.

"You girls are just showing off now," she shouted, laughing, as two of the dolphins leapt out of the water in what was a perfectly synchronized movement.

"Those two show offs are Kalina and Meara."

"They have names?"

"Aye they have names, the one with the grove in her dorsal fin is Meara's daughter Niamh. The dolphin closest to the cove is Bronagh and the absolutely beautiful wee one jumping around her is Keela, her baby, who isn't even a year old yet. The three resting by the rocks are Flute, Cara and Samu. Ailbe has the white dorsal fin and the one that just popped her head up beside Samu is Saoirse."

"How…why…I have so many questions I don't know where to start." I finally managed to say.

"How did I know they would come here?" She asked and I nodded

"They come everyday around this time to rest in the shallows. It's safe here; there are never any boats well apart from mine. So the adults can sleep while the younger ones play safe in the knowledge that no harm will come to them. I discovered it by chance one day, the engine got flooded so Effy and I had to stay a bit longer than we normally would to fix it. That's when we saw them come in for the first time. We knew there were dolphins occasionally spotted in the area we just didn't realize the same ones hung around all year or what their patterns were. We spent the next years observing them and learning as much as we could about them."

"That's so bloody awesome Em, is there any more?"

"Aye there is another little girl Fin about there somewhere I haven't spotted her yet though. All in all there are eleven females and five males. Oengus, Bartley, Faolan, Bradan and Murtagh that we know by name. There are other groups of males that come and go but those five form their own small group and seem to stay year round."

"Oi" I giggled as a small dolphin leapt up close to the back of the boat slapping its fin as it hit the water splashing us.

"Speak of the devil eh" she sniggered "that cheeky little fecker, is Fin and she does that all the time, it's her come in I want to play signal."

"Come in? You mean…" I stuttered with excitement

"I mean she wants a better look at the funny looking mammals on the boat." She grinned

"No fucking way, we can swim with them?"

"Aye fucking way" she laughed "It's fine as long you don't chase after them or try and feed them or anything. Let them come to you ok, we can't force an interaction, if they're interested they'll come check us out."

The first thing I noticed when I put my head underwater was a funny noise. At first I thought it was air escaping from my mask, then I realized that the otherworldly clicks and whistles were coming from the dolphins. I gazed below amazed at the zooming, twirling, somersaulting creatures underneath me. Twice Emily and I got our position exactly right and joined three dolphins, swimming in formation with them, feeling almost as smooth and as graceful as they were. It was the most amazing experience; flashing grey torpedoes, the water filled with whistles, splashes and our laughter, surrounded us. I later found out from Emily the buzzing I felt when a dolphin came close and spun to the side to make eye contact with me was her actually using her echolocation on me to get a good feel of what I looked like.

After about an hour in the water Emily suggested we go back to the boat and let them rest.

"That was easily the most fantastic experience I've ever had, thank you so much." I gushed

"Couldn't think of anyone else in the world I'd rather share it with Naoms" she beamed back at me. This has to stay a secret though, you understand that yeah?"

"My lips are sealed, I won't tell a soul."

"Well you can talk about it to some people, the rest of the guys know and your mum and dad are ok too."

"It's ok I think I understand why you want to keep it secret babe"

"It's just that dolphins have been interacting with humans for as long as we have known of their existence. During that time, their most dangerous predator and the only one to have dramatically reduced their population is the human. This cove is a safe haven for them, I'd hate that to change."

"I can well imagine that too many people in the water could be disruptive, that visits day after day would be wearing, and that some people, there are always a few, might try to touch or feed them."

"Exactly! While our time swimming here was great and as much as I would love to swim with them everyday I know that's not fair. If the dolphins don't get adequate downtime, it could make it more difficult for them to fish, to avoid predators at night and to look after their young."

"I agree with you Emily I think that would change if people found out about this little piece of paradise."

"I'm convinced it would, as too is everyone that knows about them. It would become a huge tourist pull and I believe eventually drive them to less-safe areas for relaxation or from this coastline completely."

"Your secret is safe with me, I promise." I smiled, kissing her softly on the cheek. We lay on the bow nets, kissing in between watching the little dolphins playing while the adults rested, Emily telling me the many interesting facts about these magnificent creatures. For instance how truly incredible is an animal that can let one half of its brain sleep while the other half is awake.

"What are you thinking about?" she smiled

"Just how perfect a day this has been and how I don't want it to end"

"It doesn't have to. We could go back to the bay, drop anchor and spend the night on the boat if you like?" She grinned "Don't look so terrified, spend the night as in just sleep Naoms. I'm happy to wait until we are both ready."

"We can do that?" I asked loving how Emily knew exactly what I was thinking without me saying a word.

"Sure we can, we can do anything you want."

"Deadly, lets do that then" I smiled, its not like I haven't slept with a girl before but they had only ever been a one time thing, I wanted it to be perfect with Emily, I wanted to be sure I was really ready for all this first. I wanted to take our time and do things properly.

"Sweet, want to sail back?" she grinned, "I'll show you how to hoist the mainsail."

"Yeah ok, I've always wanted to have a go at that."

We went up to the mast after positioning the boat in the direction the light breeze was blowing in. She explained the different parts and the steps involved in hoisting the mainsail. Firstly we loosened the mainsheet Emily explaining this was so that wind against the rising sail does not cause resistance. The goal being to get the leading edge of the sail to face into the wind so that the sail is not strained by wind blowing against either side. Next was the halyard a wire line that rises from deck level to the masthead this is pulled down by hand until the luff is tight. Em explained problems that sometimes arise and how she would normally rectify them. Like if the halyard becomes tight before the sail is up this is usually due to the boltrope or sail slugs jamming or by the free section of the main halyard wrapping around something. If either problem arises it's easily fixed by lowering the sail a bit to clear it, then proceeded as before. When the luff was as tight as we could possibly get it, the halyard was cleated off. Now we were ready, Emily pushed the boom out into the wind turning the boat off the wind and we began to sail back to the bay.

"Well that was more fun than I thought it would be" I grinned "How did I do?"

"You picked it up fast, we might make a sea faring lesbian out off you yet." She giggled. Fuck the sound of that giggle makes me melt every time it sends my tummy tumbling and my heart to do funny things.

There wasn't much of a wind that evening as we slowly made our way back. Off in the distance the sun was beginning to set in a sleepy unhurried fashion. It's colors swirling together in a muddled mass across the sky. As the sunset shone onto the calm waters, the colors splashed onto the sail in vast arrays of yellows, reds and oranges. It was beautiful. I stood at the back of the boat looking out at the sun's reflection on the glassy smooth water, the ripples of the wake breaking the surface behind. Thinking about what a wonderful experience this day has been. Thinking about Emily and how much I like whom I become when I'm with her, no longer the girl hiding in the shadows afraid of how I feel. I was beginning to understand that Em was the line that tied me to things I didn't understand. That I have to give myself away to her and that I think I already am beginning to and how it all scares the hell out of me.

Once Emily had found a prime spot out in the bay she secured the anchor and we settled in for the night. The tide had made full flow in the late afternoon, and by the time the sun fell low its roar loosened to a gentle sigh. Most people had deserted the beach just an hour or so before, and shore birds fought over their leavings. Streaks of deep pink, blood orange and full on red ran through wispy cloud cover like watercolors.

We decided to just sleep out under the stars in the bow nets it was warm enough tonight. Em took the duvet and pillows from the cabin so we'd be as comfy as possible. We lay there under the night sky, chatting, sipping wine and listening to music. By now the sand had cooled, and the moon made its glimmer known against the dying of the light. The night sky, unimaginably deep, I find is a breathtaking sight. Some three thousand stars can be seen with the naked eye, twinkling points of light that have inspired the human spirit since the dawn of time. Breaking the comfortable silence I asked

"So back to the dolphins, did you name them?"

"Yep well myself and Effy did, there's a little story behind some of them."

"Really, pray tell…"

"Well Saoirse means freedom and we called her that because we found her struggling at the surface of horseshoe bay tangled in some old discarded fishing nets. That is where the scar on the underside of her belly came from."

"Let me guess Fin got her name for the splashing fin slap she's now well known for." I laughed

"Exactly Fin is probably the cheekiest along with Niamh they are the two that have no problem getting as close to us as they can when we are in the water. Niamh is actually preggers at the minute, that's why she's so big."

"There's going to be a baby dolphin soon?"

"Aye the new arrival will be with us before the end of the summer, when you see how tiny him or her is you'll fall instantly in love with it, it's a certain."

"I'm excited about that, I can't imagine a dolphin smaller than Keela is. So why the name Niamh?" I asked

"Niamh means daughter of the sea and Meara is her mother which means sea. Meara is one of the oldest dolphins she's around thirty. I remember seeing her when dad used to take us out on the boat when we were kids she used to bow ride home with us to the bay without fail each time we went out. Dad used to tell us she was as old as the sea itself so we called her Meara."

"Awwh that's so cute, what about the others?"

"Kalina means beautiful face, she's always spy-hopping to get a good look at everyone and she has such a beautiful smile we thought the name was apt. Ailbe, meaning white because of her dorsal fin. Samu means boy and he's the only male in the group he's Cara's son but he will leave when he's a little older and join a group of males."

"So is it usually just an all female group then?"

"Yeah, any male offspring eventually leave and join with a male group whereas the females stay together. Oengus, Bartley and Murtagh are all offspring of the females in the group and we suspect that Bradan and Faolan also are but had already left by the time we had discovered and started to observe the female group. That's probably why they stay here all year long they seem to still have a strong bond with the females."

"Christ Em you know so much about them, you've really studied them eh."

"Yeah I've spent a lot of time with them, but I love it, watching them, seeing how they interact and discovering the new things I didn't know before." She smiled

"That's so awesome Em, you're going to breeze through university, you know more about the ocean than anyone I've ever met before." It was true she knows everything and speaks so passionately about it. I find myself wanting to do marine science more and more each day. "Any other stories behind the other names?"

"Thanks Naoms, very sweet of you to say. Ok where was I…oh aye, Cara of course means friend and she got given that name because of what happened with Bronagh which when translated means sorrowful. We found her back in the cove with her deceased newborn calf; we watched her repeatedly lifting the corpse to the surface. Repeating it over and over again, sometimes frantically, during two days of observation. It was heartbreaking to watch. She never separated from her calf; she seemed unable to accept the death. During those few days Cara repeatedly appeared with fish for her, sometimes just swimming closely beside her touching her gently with her fin in what could only be described as a comforting gesture. Like I said before it was heart wrenching to watch, being unable to help her. It wasn't all sadness for Bronagh though, the little bundle of cuteness she has by her side now is Keela which loosely translated is a beauty that only poetry can capture"

"That's a very fitting name giving what Bronagh had to endure before the little beauty Keela came along. What about Flute and the boys?"

"Flute was an easy choice, we had been on the boat drinking and goofing around when one of the our flutes fell into the water. Later that week we saw Flute playing with it flipping it in the air with her tail over and over. The boys Oengus and Bartley have no real story behind their name we just think it suits them. Faolan means wolf and he got that because of how he gets the other boys to hunt almost pack like. Bradan means salmon and he got that because I noticed him a few days in a row hanging around at the mouth of the river. I was intrigued so I got a bit closer and I saw he was lying in wait catching the salmon going up the river to spawn, he's so intelligent. Finally Murtagh translates as sea skilled and if you ever get the chance to see him you'll know why, he's so acrobatic, really skillful. Some of the jumps he does are mind blowing."

"You know you never cease to amaze me, you're not doing anything in the way of convincing me you're actually not a mermaid. Now you actually hang out with a pod of dolphins." I beamed at her.

We chatted for hours that night learning more and more about each other, falling more and more for each other. I disclosed how on hearing her sing I openly swoon and how I'd loved to be able to sing or play guitar even half as good as she does. As soon as I'd said it she gave me that oh so sexy Emily lopsided grin and announced

"We can fix that" before disappearing down into the cabin and returning with a guitar. "What song do you want to learn?"

"Em I'm not musical at all, I can't even play the triangle in tune."

"That's crap, anyone can play guitar and sing its easy babe, pick a song?

"Ok fine prepare to be proven wrong." I smirked "you pick one though."

"Hmm… how about 'Yellow' it's quite apt being here with you, under the stars." She smiled.

That night under the stars, floating in the bay she thought me to play 'Yellow' which was to be forever our song serenading me with it and a version of 'You're the one that I want' that was haunting, so beautiful and soulful it now has a permanent place in my heart. She sang a slowed down and stripped back and altogether more tender version of 'Young blood' the lyrics

_We lie beneath the stars at night_

_Our hands gripping each other tight_

_You keep my secrets hope to die_

_Promises, swear them to the_

Perfectly suited to where we were, our thoughts, all the secrets we had shared. Her voice, the sound that penetrates to the depths of my heart.

As we snuggled down for the night I asked, "We're not really just going to go straight to sleep are we? We can…" before I could finish I felt the now familiar feel of her lips on mine. The kiss was fierce and determined, and after a moment of surprise I responded hungrily. Her body was pressed tightly against mine, and I ran my hands down her back.

"I know you're not ready yet but I want you so much right now," she whispered as we broke apart at last for air.

"It's okay," I murmured, stroking her hair soothingly. We kissed again, this time more tenderly. It was intoxicating. We were breathless when we finally broke apart. My eyes lingered on the outline of her nipples, now visible through her bikini top. She followed my gaze. "You perv!" She giggled. She tried to tickle me, but I caught her wrists and it ended in another long kiss.

"I want to do so many things to you," I whispered into her ear, as we broke apart again. She traced a fingertip seductively around my lips and rolled on top of me, gazing down at me, her expression tender. "You're so bloody perfect Naoms" She brushed a stray hair away from my eyes. As if to highlight her point, she leant down and kissed me again. Her tongue traced lightly around the inside of my lips, teasing me for what seemed an age, before finally meeting mine.

"You're so beautiful," I said, my voice raw. She broke out into a massive smile. I ran a finger down her cheek until I reached her bottom lip; I trailed the back of my thumb across it.

I planted a series of delicate kisses along the length of her neck and in the hollows above her collarbone. Her skin was silky smooth and she smelt faintly of summer. I traced a fingertip around the dolphin pendant that lay hanging against the nape of her neck. I brushed my lips against it. I felt her tremble underneath me.

Unable to resist her breasts any longer I ran a finger lightly around one of her nipples. It hardened instantly. I moved my mouth to it and trailed my tongue around it in a lazy, circular motion. She moaned softly and ran a hand through my hair.

I moved a hand down to her waist and started to fumble with the buttons on her denim shorts. She didn't resist. I took her entire nipple into my mouth and I suckled on it hungrily. Emily's breathing became ragged. At the same time I began running my fingers along the outside of her bikini bottoms. I could feel she was wet. I positioned my knee between her legs and pushed it gently up against her crotch. She spread her legs further apart and began thrusting her hips against me. Her hips and my knee now moving in a gentle, erotic rhythm.

I returned my mouth to hers and we shared a long, passionate kiss. "Oh god, Naoms," she breathed when we broke apart at last. "You should stop. I can't hold…"

But it was too late. I felt her pelvic muscles contract beneath me and she screamed out.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" I asked, disbelieving.

She nodded bashfully, her eyes shining.

I rolled off of her onto my side. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "You are so easy."

"Hey!" She swatted at me, indignant.

"So much for waiting...You have zero self control." I teased, still laughing.

"That so doesn't count," she huffed. "And it's not normally that quick."

"Obviously it's my awesome skills then," I quipped, playing with her hair.

"You cocky little shit!" She attempted to tickle me, but I was ready for her. I caught her hands and wrapped my arms tightly around her, so that we were side-by-side, spooning.

She stopped struggling and lay there locked in my arms. I planted butterfly kisses along her shoulder. She sighed contentedly. I pushed her hair to one side and began kissing the side of her neck. She had such a beautiful, long, elegant neck.

"You're incredible," I said, my lips against her ear.

"You're pretty damn incredible too." Her voice was low and husky. She moved my hand to her breast and held it over her heart.

We lay like that, our bodies entwined, worn out as we slowly drifted off to sleep. There is something truly mystical about being on the sea at night it almost beckons to me. Rocking gently on the water the sweet gentle breeze rustling my hair, the silence of the night only brings to ear the sounds of water gently lapping against the boat. I love how the infinite sea and sky meld into each other making me feel small yet so significant to be in its presence.

On the boat, sleep comes fast and hard, the soughing of the waves a gentle lullaby, the salt air a conductor for easy, peaceful dreams. With sleep closing in, I lay with a now sleeping Emily wrapped in my arms, the perfect end to the most perfect of days.

_**I'm going to move this story to an M rating when I update next so if you're looking for me that's where I'll be :-)**_


End file.
